Ennemis?
by dom oppa
Summary: Quand Harry découvre que son ennemi de toujours ne le hait pas tant que ça.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Ennemis ?

Rating : M

Disclaimer : les personnages et le monde fantastique ont été empruntés à J.K. Rowling

Pairing : HP/ DM

Résumé : Quand Harry découvre que son ennemi de toujours ne le hait pas tant que ça.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

- Une heure de retenue, Potter ! Vous viendrez ce soir après le repas, siffla le professeur Rogue.

Harry baissa la tête en soupirant. Il n'avait pu se retenir et avait de nouveau répondu à cet homme qu'il détestait tant. Il entendit son petit protégé ricaner à l'autre bout de la classe mais il l'ignora. Ce blondinet l'énervait mais il n'osa rien faire, n'ayant aucune envie d'être collé toute la semaine. Il se vengerait plus tard.

La journée passa beaucoup trop vite à son goût et il ne put se défaire de son air morose. De plus, Mac Gonagall eut le malheur de lui apprendre que le terrain de Quidditch était réservé aux Serpentards pour les deux semaines suivantes. Maudits Serpents ! Rogue le ferait chier jusqu'au bout ! Et, il dut subir les sermons de cette chère Hermione qui le gonfla plus qu'autre chose. Et, il dut supporter les minauderies de Ginny qui réclamait son attention au moment où il n'en avait pas spécialement envie. Il n'y avait eu que Ron qui avait essayé de lui remonter le moral en le faisant rire. Mais cela n'avait servi à rien.

Il compta les minutes dans sa tête quand il fut dans les cachots. Et les minutes s'égrenèrent avec une lenteur inimaginable. Il dut récurer les chaudrons, dix en tout, sans l'aide de la magie. Evidemment. Puis, il réussit à finir au bout de trois longues et interminables heures. Il sortit dans le couloir, passablement exténué et énervé que Rogue ait pu le prendre pour sa femme de ménage. Il souffla un bon coup, soulagé d'être sorti quand même. Il commença alors à retourner vers sa salle commune à une allure assez rapide. Rentrer voir Ginny et trouver du réconfort dans ses bras. Il caresserait ses longs cheveux roux, embrasserait ses lèvres délicates…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de lui et, au moment où il tournait au coin d'un couloir, il se trouva nez à nez avec… Malfoy. Il sursauta et fit un bond en arrière. Une distance de sécurité s'imposait. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne mourait pas d'envie de refaire le portrait de cet agaçant blondinet mais, la salle de Rogue n'était pas si loin que ça. Son ennemi ricana, comme à son habitude quand il le voyait et, il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas le frapper. Il se contenta de le regarder et de lui lancer, le plus hargneusement possible :

- Dégage de mon chemin, Malfoy !

Le brun, qui ne quittait pas des yeux son ennemi, crut un instant y déceler une lueur de douleur mais, il fut vite détrompé quand celui-ci lui répondit, aussi haineux que lui :

- T'es chez les Serpentards ici, alors c'est toi qui te casses !

- Je fais ce que je veux p'tit con, répondit-il même s'il savait que le blond avait raison !

Il devait sauver son honneur bafoué, nom d'un Gryffondor ! Et, il passa à côté de lui en le bousculant. Chose qu'il regretta amèrement.

Draco sentit une douce odeur flotter jusqu'à ses narines lorsque Potter eut l'indécence de lui foncer dessus. Et, il craqua. La goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, si on voulait. Il rattrapa le brun, lui saisit les poignets et, le plaqua violemment contre le mur du cachot humide. Il sentait son cœur battre douloureusement contre sa poitrine, et il se maudit encore une fois de ces sentiments qui le torturaient plus qu'autre chose. Il voulait lui faire mal, comme lui souffrait. Le blesser dans son amour propre, comme lui l'avait été tant de fois par sa faute. Il voulait lui faire payer une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise. Mais, il était maintenant trop tard pour lui de faire marche arrière.

Harry n'avait pas peur. Pourquoi aurait-il peur d'un Serpentard ? Enfin, c'était avant qu'il ne rencontre les deux tempêtes grises de son ennemi. Car ses yeux avaient une lueur de folie qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant, presque bestiale. Et, il fut soudain terrifié, pour il ne savait quelle raison, de ce nouveau regard. Encore plus lorsqu'il sentit d'un peu trop près le souffle chaud de Malfoy caresser sa joue. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Il sentit soudain le genou du blond remonter lentement le long de sa cuisse avant de masser doucement son sexe. Merlin, que… Sa bouche laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Sale traîtresse ! Et, comble de l'horreur, il sentit que son attribut réagissait positivement aux caresses langoureuses de son vis-à-vis.

C'était un cauchemar. Oui, ce devait être ça. Et, il allait bientôt se réveiller. Mais, il ne se réveilla pas. Même lorsque les lèvres de Malfoy s'écrasèrent durement sur les siennes et qu'il força l'antre de sa bouche avec sa langue. Il sentait le muscle chaud et visqueux s'enrouler autour du sien, se l'accaparant entièrement. Et, lui, ne bougeait pas. Il ne pouvait pas de toute manière. Et, une question lui vint, dans le malstrom de sentiments confus qui déferlaient en lui. Pourquoi le blond l'embrassait-il ?

Draco se sentait puissant. Plus fort que n'importe qui. Parce qu'il embrassait Potter. Parce que sa langue dominait la sienne. Parce qu'il avait voulu ça depuis trop longtemps. Et, il enroula encore et encore sa langue autour de la sienne. Il adorait ça. Et, il n'était qu'un crétin. Parce que maintenant qu'il avait goûté à lui, il voudrait recommencer. Et, il se frotta un peu plus contre le corps chaud qu'il retenait prisonnier. C'était si bon ! Et, le brun gémit dans sa bouche. Merlin, que son pantalon était étroit ! Il s'écarta enfin, haletant mais satisfait. Un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres et, après un dernier regard lancé au Gryffondor encore sous le choc, il s'éloigna comme rien ne s'était passé.

Quand Malfoy disparut au coin du couloir, il réalisa enfin ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce connard venait de l'embrasser ! Il sentait encore le goût de ses lèvres et de sa langue et, dégoûté, il essuya sa bouche rageusement avec sa manche. C'était quoi ce truc ? Un nouveau moyen de le faire enrager ? Et, il y arrivait très bien.

Il commença à s'éloigner de l'endroit maudit, la rage au cœur. Parce qu'il avait poussé des gémissements. Et, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne pouvait pas avoir aimé que son ennemi l'embrasse quand même ? Et, pourtant, il devait avoir aimer vu son sexe un peu trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Putain, il bandait à cause de cet enfoiré ! Il se sentait encore plus sali que si il l'avait frappé. Il fit une pause dans les premières toilettes qu'il trouva et fit travailler sa main pour ne pas rentrer dans sa salle commune avec la trique. Comment pourrait-il l'expliquer à Ginny ? Oh, c'est rien ma chérie. Il y a juste Malfoy qui m'a embrassé de force et, mon corps a réagi positivement. Impossible !

Il retrouva Ron et Hermione en grande conversation sur comment faire pour se faire comprendre d'un troll en colère. Passionnant ! Il essaya de passer discrètement à côté d'eux sans qu'ils ne le remarquent, mais c'était sans compter sur sa petite amie qui le surprit par derrière.

- Harry !

Et merde !

- Ca va ? Tu fais une tête bizarre.

- Ah bon, fit-il semblant de s'étonner ?

Et, le goût des lèvres de Malfoy s'imposa à son esprit. Il prit soudainement Ginny dans ses bras et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il fut heureux de ressentir ce petit quelque chose qui le faisait vibrer quand il était avec elle. Il l'aimait. C'était sûr.

- Harry, arrête ! Je ne veux pas être soupçonné de meurtre sur ma propre sœur, intervint Ron.

Le brun se rendit compte à quel point il la serrait fort et, il se recula.

- Désolé, dit-il. Je suis content de la revoir. Rogue m'a crevé alors, j'ai besoin d'un peu de réconfort, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Pas besoin de leur raconter que c'était surtout son ennemi qui l'avait mis dans tous ses états.

- Je ne veux rien savoir de ce que vous allez faire ensemble, s'écria vivement le rouquin.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as que ta main droite pour te soulager, ne put s'empêcher Harry de le charrier.

- Vous avez pas fini vous deux, intervint à son tour Hermione. Laisse-les Ron et va te coucher. Tu ne vois pas que tu les embêtes ?

Le rouquin eut l'air scandalisé, mais il suivit docilement son amie dans les dortoirs des garçons.

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers sa petite amie.

- Enfin seuls, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire, le visage rayonnant.

Seule Ginny pourrait lui faire oublier le comportement plus qu'étrange de Malfoy. Ils sortirent de la salle commune, cachés par la cape d'invisibilité et se rendirent à la Salle sur Demande. Leur endroit préféré quand ils voulaient se retrouver un peu seuls. La pièce, comme à son habitude, fit apparaître un lit aux draps rouges et or, et ils s'y jetèrent, impatients. Ils se défirent rapidement de leurs habits qui ne faisaient que les encombrer. Le brun fut brutal dans ses mouvements. Plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Parce que le visage du Serpentard s'imposait à lui. A chaque fois qu'il embrassait la rouquine. Et, cela l'énervait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il s'endormit, encore plus frustré que s'il n'avait rien fait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se changer les idées. Pas même avec sa petite amie.

Le réveil du lendemain matin fut difficile. Un mal de crâne horrible le prit et, il crut hurler de rage quand le visage d'un certain blond s'imposa à lui. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Il lui avait fait boire une potion ou, il lui avait jeté un sort ! Comment expliquer autrement le fait qu'il ne pense qu'à lui, même en faisant l'amour à sa copine ? Juste pour un malheureux baiser ! Il remarqua enfin que Ginny était déjà partie. Tant mieux, il n'aura pas l'occasion de s'en prendre à elle. Du moins pour l'instant. Il retourna vite fait dans la salle commune pour prendre sa douche, et fut heureux de ne croiser personne. Il descendit finalement à la Grande Salle et essaya de paraître de bonne humeur pour que ses amis ne lui posent pas trop de questions. Il s'assit à côté de sa rousse et l'embrassa, avant de saluer tout le monde de la main.

- Draco, cria Blaise en passant sa main devant ses yeux.

- Quoi, s'exclama-t-il, excédé ?

Comment osait-il le déranger dans la contemplation de Potter ? Il était suicidaire ? Heureusement que c'était son meilleur ami.

- Arrête de baver. T'es pathétique.

Et, il sourit. Parce qu'il se rappelait le goût des lèvres du brun sur les siennes. Et, son petit gémissement étouffé. Il pensait vraiment qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu ? Et, la bosse qui avait déformé son pantalon contre son genou. C'est qu'il avait aimé ça le Prince des Gryffondors.

- Tu sais, Blaise, reprit-il, je crois que le Balafré aime bien les gars en fait.

Le dénommé Blaise se retourna brusquement vers son soi-disant ami qui ne lui avait rien dit vu la tête qu'il affichait.

- Tu me caches des choses Dray, fit-il tout mielleux. Tu peux tout me raconter, tu sais.

Le blond se tourna vers lui et, tout aussi faussement, lui répondit :

- Mais je n'en ai pas la moindre envie.

La tête outrée du mulâtre le fit sourire. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? Il l'avait toujours soutenu et écouté jusqu'à maintenant. Il lui fit un signe de se rapprocher, ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

- J'ai embrassé Potter hier soir dans les cachots.

Draco laissa échapper un petit rire devant les deux soucoupes qui le fixaient maintenant à la place des yeux de son ami. Il avait réussi son petit effet on dirait. Il tourna à nouveau la tête du côté de la table des Gryffondors. Et, il remarqua que deux émeraudes le fixaient. Qu'avait bien pu penser Potter de son petit numéro ? Et, il eut une idée. Le provoquer. C'était la seule façon de le faire réagir.

Harry n'aurait jamais dû tourner la tête vers la table des Serpentards. Parce que revoir un certain blond lui donna la nausée. Et, en plus il le voyait sourire ! Il sentit le regard insistant de sa petite amie sur lui mais fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Il savait qu'elle ressentait son malaise. Parce qu'elle le connaissait trop bien. Depuis le temps qu'ils sortaient ensemble ! Trois ans déjà qu'il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui et qu'elle avait accepté. Trois ans où elle avait appris à le connaître et à l'apprivoiser. Et, il l'aimait pour la patience qu'elle avait eue avec lui.

Il tenta d'avaler quelque chose mais, à peine eut-il mit un petit morceau de pudding dans la bouche qu'il eut la nausée. Et, il avala avec difficulté. Heureusement que Hermione était trop occupée à réviser un devoir d'arithmancie car, si elle avait remarqué quelque chose, elle aurait tout fait pour découvrir ce qui n'allait pas, et, Ron ne voyait jamais rien. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il ne vit que Malfoy qui le fixait, un sourire goguenard accroché à ces lèvres qui avaient abusé des siennes. Sa colère refit surface, encore plus lorsque le Serpentard bougea ses lèvres exagérément pour qu'il puisse y lire :

- Tu as aimé ça…

Enervé de ses insinuations et voulant le détromper, Harry attira Ginny à lui et l'embrassa passionnément sous les yeux ronds de ses amis. Mais, quand il releva la tête, il constata que son ennemi ne le regardait plus, impassible comme toujours. Il venait de rêver. C'était la seule explication possible. Et, il devenait fou.

Mais, Draco, de son côté, avait mal au cœur, comme si on l'avait poignardé. Comment avait-il pu oublier que Potter s'était entiché de cette rouquine ? Quel imbécile il pouvait être. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Cela valait mieux. Mais, il vit que Blaise le regardait. Il avait dû voir la scène, mais il s'en foutait. Ouais, il s'en foutait au point qu'il avait envie de tuer la chère copine à Potter et de prendre sa place depuis maintenant trois ans. Il était pitoyable ! Mais pourquoi cet imbécile de Gryffondor était devenu aussi sexy ? Il s'était retenu pendant trois ans de lui sauter dessus et, maintenant qu'il avait goûté à ces lèvres tant désirées, il voulait recommencer. Mais pas que dans ses rêves. Et, il savait comment faire, car le brun avait aimé ce petit moment vu dans l'état où il l'avait laissé. Oh, Merlin, il le voulait tellement !

Harry crut devenir paranoïaque les jours qui suivirent. Il avait l'impression de voir son ennemi partout où il allait. En cours, dans les couloirs, dans la Grande Salle et même aux toilettes. Il pensa un moment qu'il le suivait. Et puis, il ne l'entendait plus ricaner quand Rogue lui faisait des remarques. Son rire sarcastique lui manquait. Il aurait pu ainsi se persuader que le baiser qu'il lui avait donné n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais, le comble était que justement, il n'arrivait pas à oublier sa mésaventure et qu'il en rêvait toutes les nuits. Heureusement, il arrivait tout de même à ne plus y penser quand il était dans les bras de Ginny. Il l'aimait tellement.

Enfin, il en était persuadé, jusqu'au jour où, faisant l'amour avec elle, il banda en pensant à Malfoy. A partir de cet instant, il sut qu'il devenait fou et cela devait cesser avant qu'il ne le devienne complètement. Comment cet enfoiré de blondinet pouvait-il l'obséder à ce point ? Il ne comprenait pas comment un simple baiser pouvait le mettre dans cet état. Ce Serpentard avait réussi à trouver un nouveau moyen de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Et, il le maudit. Il devait comprendre pourquoi il était dans cet état. Son ennemi lui avait forcément lancé un sort ou lui avait fait boire une potion quelconque pour qu'il ne pense qu'à lui. Il devait savoir !

Ils avaient cours de potions en commun aujourd'hui. Tant mieux ! Il patienta tant bien que mal et quand la fin de l'heure sonna, il se dépêcha de sortir. Il attendit un peu plus loin dans le couloir et, quand Malfoy passa à côté de lui, il l'attrapa brusquement par le bras. Il l'entraîna dans un coin sombre et, se retournant vers lui, il le saisit au col et le paqua violemment au mur. Voir le visage impassible de son ennemi lui donna envie de le frapper mais, il réussit à se retenir. Dans un murmure, il lui demanda, la voix tremblante de rage contenue :

- Que m'as-tu fait, espèce de salop ?

Draco ne comprit pas tout de suite à quoi le brun faisait allusion. Et puis, un sourire en coin apparut petit à petit sur son visage. Peut-être que, finalement, son baiser avait vraiment fait son effet. Après tout, c'était un Malfoy et, tout ce qu'il faisait réussissait ! Et, il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler narquoisement. Et, Potter le secoua violemment. Sa tête cogna contre le mur derrière lui, mais il s'en foutait. Il avait réussi à ce que le Gryffondor s'intéresse à lui.

- Réponds-moi, enfoiré ! Réponds-moi !

Il cessa soudain de rire et quand, enfin, le brun se calma un peu, il déclara, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, mortellement sérieux :

- Tu as aimé ça Potter.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation et, Harry le comprit très bien. Seulement, jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aimerait embrasser un homme, qui plus est, son ennemi. Mais, au fond de lui, et pour son plus grand malheur, il reconnut que le blond avait raison. Il le haït encore plus pour le lui avoir fait comprendre. Il le lâcha et s'en alla, encore plus tourmenté qu'auparavant. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Il ne voulait plus penser à lui ! Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait aimé sentir les lèvres de Malfoy contre les siennes. Il avait aimé sentir sa langue jouer avec la sienne. Il avait aimé sentir son genou se frotter contre son sexe. Et, il se sentit réagir en se rappelant ce souvenir cuisant. Et merde ! Maudit Serpentard !

Draco n'en revenait pas. Il avait eu raison. Potter avait vraiment aimé qu'il l'embrasse. Il sentait bien qu'il affichait un sourire niais mais, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et, quand il rentra dans sa salle commune, Blaise lui tomba dessus.

- C'est Potter ?

Il ne put que hocher la tête.

- Alors, l'entendit-il lui demander ?

- J'ai une petite chance, Blaise.

Oui, il avait une infime, minuscule chance de repasser un petit moment avec le Gryffondor. Il ne pensait plus maintenant qu'à la prochaine fois qu'il goûterait à nouveau à ses lèvres. Et, il espérait que ce moment soit proche. Embrassait-il mieux que la rouquine ? Non, il ne devait pas divaguer autant s'il ne voulait pas être blessé par un refus du brun. Et, il partit se coucher, une petite bulle d'espoir enfouie dans sa poitrine.

Deux semaines déjà que Harry s'était confronté à Malfoy. Deux semaines qu'il l'ignorait. Mais, surtout, deux semaines qu'il l'évitait. Parce que, au fil des jours, il avait pleinement réalisé à quel point il avait aimé que son ennemi l'embrasse. Il avait donc dans un premier temps embrassé plus souvent Ginny pour retrouver la sensation de brutalité tant enivrante qu'il avait apprécié. Mais, ce n'était pas possible. Et, tout ce qu'il aimait dans les baisers de la rousse le dégoûtait maintenant. Une douceur mielleuse qui l'ennuyait. Il savait qu'elle s'était aperçue que quelque chose n'allait pas mais, elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Du moins, pas encore. Il voulait retrouver la sensation de bien-être qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il repensait au baiser.

C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il suivait son ennemi de toujours à travers les cachots. Peut-être. Et, il l'observait de loin alors qu'il marchait derrière lui et Blaise Zabini. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ses cheveux étaient blonds. Si blonds qu'ils en paraissaient presque blancs. Et, ces hanches, quasiment aussi fines que celles de Ginny. Il était hypnotisé par sa démarche si gracieuse. Et, son petit… Oh, Merlin ! Il divaguait ! Il n'avait rien à faire ici ! Il avait une copine ! Mais comment pouvait-il ressentir ces sentiments de… désir ? Il perdait vraiment la tête ! Ils étaient arrivés devant la salle commune des Serpentards. Mais quel imbécile il pouvait être ! Il se retourna, près à rebrousser chemin, quand il entendit :

- Potter ?

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Un premier chapitre de terminé ! Enfin !<p>

En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Si vous pouviez me laisser quelques reviews que je vois si ça va ou pas ! Merci d'avance !

Je voudrais remercier toutes mes amies qui ont lues mes OS et mes fics. Et surtout ma Bêta lectrice, j'ai nommé Emma alias LillyVentury93 qui est aussi sur fanfiction ( je te fais de la pub, LOL).


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Ennemis ?

Rating : M

Disclaimer : les personnages et le monde fantastique ont été empruntés à J.K. Rowling

Pairing : HP/ DM

Résumé : Quand Harry découvre que son ennemi de toujours ne le hait pas tant que ça.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

- Potter ?

Draco regarda la tignasse brune au bout du couloir. Et son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Que foutait le Gryffondor dans cette partie du château ? Peut-être était-ce pour lui ? Il secoua la tête. Non. Impossible ! Il se tourna vers Blaise qui lui sourit et le poussa dans le dos, comme pour lui dire d'y aller. Puis, il le vit rentrer dans la salle commune. Et, Potter qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Être séducteur avait dit Blaise. Ne pas se jeter sur lui. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Et, il commença à s'avancer vers le brun.

Harry se retourna et fit face à son interlocuteur. Il afficha un visage impassible alors qu'il n'en menait pas large. Que devait-il faire maintenant qu'il était là ? Il se morigéna de se retrouver dans cette situation. Il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver ici, seul avec lui, dans un couloir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con parfois ! Il sentait son cœur s'emballer à mesure que le Serpentard s'avançait. Merlin, il devait sûrement entendre les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Et, puis, pourquoi étaient-ils devenus si rapides ? A cause de son… ennemi ? Il devait arrêter de réagir comme une midinette en chaleur se rendant à son premier rendez-vous ! Merde, tout ça à cause d'un malheureux baiser !

Draco ne savait toujours pas comment il allait s'y prendre. Comment faire avec quelqu'un qui le haïssait ? Ou du moins, était censé le haïr. Il sentait son cœur battre dangereusement vite contre sa poitrine. Ne pas lui sauter dessus ! Il s'arrêta juste devant lui. Et leurs souffles se croisèrent dans l'air glacial du cachot. Il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers le brun et de humer la délicate odeur qu'il dégageait, tellement enivrante. Et, il lui demanda, à voix basse :

- Dis-moi, que veux-tu Potter ?

Il fut heureux de sentir le léger tressaillement du Gryffon à ses mots. Il n'était peut-être pas si indifférent à ses avances ?

Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à esquisser le moindre mouvement et, sa voix restait bloquée dans sa gorge obstruée par une de ces boules qui se formaient quand il stressait. Et, ses joues qui étaient devenues soudainement brûlantes. Cette voix chaude au creux de son oreille était si… Il eut une pensée pour Ginny, très vite, beaucoup trop vite dissipée par le plaisir qu'il ressentit quand la bouche du Serpentard vint taquiner son cou. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. A croire qu'il n'attendait que ça. Et, c'était malheureusement le cas.

Draco n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Désolé pour Blaise mais, c'était impossible de résister à pareille tentation. Et… Potter ne le repoussait pas ? Merlin, que c'était bon ! Il en avait rêvé des nuits entières et, enfin il goûtait à nouveau à cette peau si douce et si chaude. Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'au corps pressé contre le sien. Il remonta petit à petit vers cette bouche si ferme qui s'offrait à lui et embrassa prestement ses lèvres avant que le Gryffondor ne puisse le repousser. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Et, Draco en profita pour approfondir son baiser.

Harry se laissait faire comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Et, il adorait ça. IL adorait que Malfoy prenne le contrôle de son corps. Il adorait ses deux lèvres pressées contre les siennes. Il était venu là pour ça et, il avait ce qu'il voulait. Une langue s'introduisit enfin dans sa bouche et il l'accueillit avec plaisir. Il sentait son désir augmenter au fur et à mesure que le baiser devenait plus passionné. Et, subitement, il eut envie de passer sa main dans les cheveux d'ange de son vis-à-vis. Il y glissa ses doigts et les trouva si doux qu'il les caressa. Doucement.

Il aimait cette langue qui le torturait. Il aimait la bosse qui frottait contre sa cuisse. Il aimait… Il revint subitement à la réalité en entendant des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Et, il se rendit enfin compte de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il embrassait Malfoy devant la salle commune des Serpentards ! L'horreur de la situation arriva finalement jusqu'à son esprit embrumé. Et, il repoussa violemment le blond loin de lui. Il recula d'un pas, puis encore un à mesure qu'il prenait enfin conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Merlin, que lui arrivait-il ?

Draco ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il prenait soudain au brun qui paraissait effrayé. Et, son cœur qui battait la chamade.

- Ne m'approche plus jamais, Malfoy. Plus jamais.

Cela avait été dit à voix basse. Mais, cela suffisait à lui faire un mal de chien. Pourquoi cette douleur dans sa poitrine ne pouvait pas disparaître ? Et, il vit le Gryffondor partir en courant. Putain, c'était quoi ce bordel ? Potter venait jusque devant sa salle commune, il se laissait embrasser et il se cassait comme ça ! Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Là où il y avait eu sa main quelques instants plus tôt. Il avait laissé passé sa chance de pouvoir un jour… Et merde, après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute si ce crétin s'était laissé faire ici !

Il allait rentrer dans sa salle commune quand il vit soudain Goyle apparaître au coin du couloir. Alors c'était pour ça que Potter l'avait repoussé ! Et, maintenant, il était passablement énervé de s'être fait rejeté. Et, encore une fois, il était blessé dans son amour propre, lui, un Malfoy.

- Ca va Draco ?

Il ne put retenir son poing qui partit s'écraser contre la mâchoire du pauvre Goyle qui avait le malheur d'être là. Après tout, c'était aussi de sa faute si Potter était parti ! Il disait vraiment n'importe quoi ! Et, il rentra dans sa salle commune. Il resta dans un parfait mutisme tout au long de la soirée et, même Blaise ne parvint pas à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Harry s'était tout de suite réfugié dans son lit quand il était rentré chez les Gryffondors en ignorant les questions gênantes de Ginny et de Hermione. Ne pouvait-on le laisser tranquille au moins cinq minutes ? Juste le temps qu'il assimile qu'il avait aimé avoir son ennemi contre lui. Q'il avait aimé ses lèvres et sa langue sur et dans sa bouche. Juste ça. Le pire dans toute cette histoire c'est q'il préférait les baisers brutaux du blonds à ceux mouillés de sa petite amie ! Que pouvait-il faire maintenant à part essayer d'ignorer le Serpentard et de l'éviter à tout prix de peur d'aller trop loin la prochaine fois ?

Il sursauta en sentant quelqu'un s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Ca va Harry, demanda Ron ?

- Mmmmh.

- Parce que tu agis assez bizarrement depuis deux semaines. Enfin, c'est Ginny et Hermione qui m'ont dit ça. Elles pensent que c'est depuis ta retenue avec Rogue. Il t'a fait quelque chose ?

- Euh, Ron, je n'ai pas trop envie de parler maintenant.

Son ami sembla abasourdi par sa réponse et il l'entendit lui répondre, perdant patience :

- Quoi ? Mais, on s'inquiète pour toi. Tu pourrais au moins me dire si oui ou non il s'est passé quelque chose. Si tu as besoin d'aide.

- Ron, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler.

- Tu fais chier ! Arrête de te défiler et réponds à mes questions ! On est tes amis alors, si tu as un problème, tu peux nous en parler, on t'aidera, répliqua le rouquin, légèrement plus énervé.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire et, de toute façon, vous ne pourrez pas m'aider.

Il le vit finalement partir se coucher dans son lit, exaspéré.

Il ne s'en voulait pas de ne lui avoir rien dit. Car, comment lui dire qu'il s'était fait embrasser par la fouine et qu'il avait tellement aimé ça qu'il avait préféré à Ginny ? Il avait déjà eu du mal à convaincre son ami de sortir avec sa sœur alors, s'il lui disait qu'il la trompait avec Malfoy, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils resteraient amis bien longtemps. Mais, il se promettait que dès le lendemain, il ne regarderait plus le Serpentard. De peur d'être tenté ne put-il s'empêcher de penser amèrement. Il était dans un état pas possible à cause de son ennemi. Il avait enfin réussi à le rendre fou. Et, il rêva des cheveux si doux du blond, de ses lèvres et de sa bouche.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva rapidement. Et, comme tous les matins depuis deux semaines il fit travailler sa main droite sur son érection matinale. Il constata que Ron ne l'avait pas attendu comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il devait sûrement être toujours vexé. Il se lava et partit vers la Grande Salle. Il devait s'excuser pour son comportement de la veille auprès de ses amis ou il aurait droit à des questions bien plus gênantes que celles que le rouquin lui avaient posées. Il rejoignit sa table et s'installa à côté de Ginny.

Il voyait qu'ils le regardaient du coin de l'œil. Et, il prit la parole.

- Ron, je suis désolé pour hier soir. Je sais que tu voulais m'aider. Alors, si tu veux vraiment savoir, Rogue ne m'a rien fait. C'est juste moi qui devait réfléchir à certaines choses et, je crois que c'est bon.

- Ouais, ben la prochaine fois, soit plus explicite, bougonna son ami.

Et, il sourit. Il ne pouvait pas trahir la confiance de ses amis. Il les aimait trop pour ça. Il se tourna vers Ginny et lui chuchota un « désolé » des plus sincères avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il tenta d'oublier la sensation désagréable qui avait parcouru son corps en sentant les fines lèvres contre les siennes. Il devait à tout prix oublier Malfoy. Pour le bien de tout le monde.

- Draco, arrête de le regarder comme ça. T'es pas disret.

- Ta gueule Blaise !

Il était vrai qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui répondre aussi méchamment mais c'était plus fort que lui. Parce qu'il détestait que Potter embrasse sa copine comme il le faisait. Il se rappela ce que son ami lui avait dit. Parce qu'il avait évidemment fini par lui parler de l'épisode de la veille. Le brun avait apprécié, c'était pour ça qu'il s'était enfui. Parce qu'il s'en voulait d'éprouver du plaisir pour lui. Enfin, c'était son interprétation. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tort. Ce serait même mieux qu'il n'ait pas tort. De toute manière, il n'allait pas abandonner, même si le Gryffondor ne voulait pas qu'il l'approche. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Et, maintenant qu'il avait goûté à ses lèvres, il voulait un peu plus.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis sa dernière confrontation avec Malfoy. Et, Harry n'arrivait pas à se défaire du sentiment de manque qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans les couloirs. Alors, il embrassait Ginny pour oublier son trouble. Il lui avait fait croire qu'il l'aimait quand elle lui avait posé la question tant redoutée : « pourquoi tu m'embrasses plus qu'avant ? ». Et, il s'était senti mal. Parce qu'il avait l'impression de la trahir avec le désir qu'il éprouvait pour le blond. Il savait que ses lèvres lui manquaient. Il savait que s'il s'écoutait il le prendrait par le bras et l'emmènerait dans un coin tranquille pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Et, il se sentait tout le temps frustré, même après avoir fait l'amour à la rouquine.

Draco ne tenait pas en place sur sa chaise. Il n'en pouvait plus. Voir cette tignasse brune juste devant lui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Quatre jours qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de le prendre à part.

- Patiente, lui chuchota Blaise alors que Rogue engueulait l'abruti de service Neville Londubat.

Il lui avait dit au moins une dizaine de fois depuis ce matin, sans parler des autres jours. Mais, c'était plus fort que lui. Le Malfoy d'ordinaire calme et maître de ses émotions était parti il ne savait où et, cela l'ennuyait fortement. Car, c'est maintenant qu'il en avait le plus besoin. C'était Potter qui le mettait dans cet état de fébrilité. Et, il avait horreur de perdre le contrôle de soi-même. Putain, pourquoi l'aimait-il, lui ? Pourquoi pas une fille comme tout gars normal ?

Ce qui l'énervait c'était de voir le Gryffondor l'éviter alors qu'il mourrait autant d'envie que lui de recommencer. Il avait lu du désir dans ses deux émeraudes. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il voulait continuer à croire qu'il avait une chance. Et, Blaise le pensait aussi. La sonnerie sonna enfin et, il se précipita dehors. Et, merde ! Potter était déjà parti.

- Blaise ! J'en peux plus ! Cet enfoiré s'est encore barré !

- Calme-toi ! Ca me stresse de te voir perdre ton self-contrôle. Il est pas parti en astronomie ? J'ai entendu la belette crier qu'il allait dormir là-bas. Quel abruti, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Draco regarda un peu mieux son ami.

- C'est quoi ce regard, Blaise ? Me dis pas que…

- Ta gueule Dray. Laisse-moi tranquille et cours après ton prince charmant.

- Je t'emmerde, ajouta-t-il avant de partir en courant.

Se pourrait-il que le mulâtre aime… Non…

Il le vit enfin. Seul. Devant la salle de son prochain cours. En avance et seul. Seul. Il se stoppa à côté de lui et, avant même qu'il ne proteste, il l'entraîna dans une salle vide juste à côté en le prenant par le bras. Il le lâcha après avoir fermé la porte juste derrière lui d'un sort. Merlin, il avait oublié à quel point Potter pouvait être sexy ! Avec ses cheveux auburn coiffés négligemment. Ses yeux verts qui brillaient de mille feux, à la lumière du soleil. Avec le col de sa chemise légèrement ouvert sur son torse musclé par ses années de Quidditch. Comment rester concentré quand il avait une telle merveille devant ses yeux ? Et, il s'approcha tout doucement de lui. Comme un félin guettant sa proie. Et, Merlin, qu'il avait envie d'y goûter !

Harry ne le lâchait pas du regard. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, c'était surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas. Parce que Malfoy le fascinait. Comment avait-il fait pour qu'il soit autant obsédé par lui avec un simple baiser ? Et, il le laissa faire quand le Serpentard prit son visage brusquement entre ses deux mains froides. Il sentit deux lèvres s'écraser durement sur les siennes. Et, il gémit de plaisir de les retrouver. Elles lui avaient tellement manqué ! Il entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer une langue mutine qui se fit un plaisir de venir jouer avec la sienne. Et, il gémit à nouveau de sentir ce contact si chaud. Une sensation de bien-être traversa son corps et, il passa ses bras autour du cou de son vis-à-vis pour mieux le sentir contre lui. Et, la bosse qu'il sentit contre sa cuisse le fit réagir plus vite qu'avec Ginny. Ginny ? Oh, Merlin, il ne pouvait pas se détacher de ce corps parfait qui l'avait plaqué contre le mur du fond.

Ils se séparèrent un moment pour reprendre leur souffle. Harry en profita pour observer le visage tourmenté du blond. Et, il fut frappé par ses yeux gris d'une clarté magnifique. Il ne comprenait pas comment il n'avait pu les remarquer auparavant et, il s'y perdit, essayant de sonder son esprit, sans succès évidemment. Il fut vite distrait par des mains pressantes qui se glissèrent sous sa chemise et vinrent caresser son torse, puis son bas-ventre. Il réprima un gémissement quand une de ces mains se faufila dans son boxer et attrapa vigoureusement son érection déjà conséquente.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda-t-il pour la forme ?

Draco sourit en voyant l'inquiétude du Gryffondor. A croire que sa copine n'était bonne à rien !

Et, il lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Laisse-toi faire.

Il baissa doucement le pantalon et le boxer du brun qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il était si… mignon ainsi ! Merlin, il commençait à parler comme une fille ! Sa main continuait à le caresser, et il avait l'air d'être plutôt réceptif. Tant mieux ! Il était sûr d'une chose maintenant : il pourrait facilement remplacer la belette qui lui servait de petite amie. Et, il observa les réactions de sa Némésis. Parce qu'il ne se lassait pas de le regarder.

Harry se laissait faire. Et, au fur et à mesure que la main continuait ses mouvements, une douce chaleur s'installa dans son bas-ventre. Il embrassa soudainement le blond, qui le fixait depuis un moment, avec une fougue qu'il n'avait jamais connue, pas même avec Ginny. La main sur son attribut le mettait dans une transe qui lui faisait oublier qui il était et, il libéra un gémissement de pur plaisir.

Draco ne quittait pas des yeux Potter. Et, il prenait conscience des gouttes de sueur qui collaient maintenant à son front, ses cheveux bruns toujours en bataille, ses yeux verts brillants d'une fièvre qui l'excitait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et ses mains brûlantes dans son cou qui le rendaient ivre de plaisir. Jamais, un jour, il n'avait pensé pouvoir ressentir ce sentiment de bien-être qui le parcourait tout entier en cet instant. Il se baissa alors, et prit une initiative qui le laissa lui-même perplexe.

Harry plongea ses mains dans les cheveux si fins et si doux du blond accroupi devant lui. Il ne put retenir des gémissements quand une langue commença à torturer son membre gonflé. Car, elle ne s'aventurait pas trop, le faisant languir. Elle parcourait son érection lentement, puis accélérait avant de ralentir à nouveau. Sa respiration était devenue plus irrégulière et son cœur battait la chamade. Sa frustration des quatre jours passés s'était complètement envolée pour ne laisser place qu'à ce désir trop longtemps contenu. Il ne retenait plus ses gémissements qu'il ne parvenait pas à étouffer. Il aimait tellement cette bouche qui… Il jouit en poussant un dernier râle.

Draco se releva et essuya ses lèvres du revers de la main. Il regarda Potter se rhabiller, le rouge aux joues. Et, il afficha un sourire narquois. Le lion était pris dans les filets du serpent ! S'il n'avait vraiment pas voulu, il l'aurait arrêté bien avant. Et, il s'était laissé faire !

- Alors Potter, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jamais me voir ?

Il le vit rougir violemment à sa remarque pourtant anodine. Il devait se rappeler de l'épisode, cuisant, devant la salle commune et devait sûrement regretter ce qu'il avait pu dire. Bien fait pour lui ! Ca lui apprendra à traiter un Malfoy comme de la merde. Il allait le rendre tellement accroc à lui qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de lui.

Harry n'en menait pas large alors, lui sortir ça l'énerva. Oui, il n'avait aucune intention de ne jamais le revoir. Il avait dit ça sur un coup de tête. Il ne pouvait pas le comprendre ?

- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? Alors lâche-moi, maintenant.

- Et t'as pas aimé peut-être, lui répondit hargneusement le blond ?

Harry se sentit soudain las. Le moment qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble était comme une bulle de savon qui venait d'éclater et, il ne restait plus rien. Juste de l'énervement.

Draco ne comprenait et ne supportait pas les sautes d'humeur du Gryffondor. Parce qu'il savait qu'il allait de nouveau être rejeté.

- Tous ces efforts pour rien.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles en voyant le visage ahuri de Potter. Il avait parlé à voix haute et, le peu qu'il avait dit était déjà de trop. Pourquoi avait-il parlé aussi fort ? Il s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais montrer ses sentiments ou ce à quoi il pensait. Il se maudit en voyant le regard évidemment interrogateur du brun. Il afficha alors une moue dédaigneuse, définitivement contrarié, mais aussi pour tenter de reprendre contenance, lorsqu'il entendit la voix du Gryffondor résonner dans la salle :

- Que veux-tu dire par là, Malfoy ?

Ses yeux si verts le fixaient avec insistance, le perturbant plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Et, il ne sut que lui répondre, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation qui lui échappait.

- Je pensais juste que si je te dégoûtais de moi en te harcelant, peut-être que tu n'aurais plus voulu m'approcher et, j'aurais été débarrassé de toi. Mais, on dirait que tu aimes ça, Potter.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tout cela n'était en fait que de la comédie. Il avait pensé, un court instant, certes, qu'il pouvait y avoir autre chose, un sentiment un peu plus fort que du dédain et de la haine. Furieux contre lui-même de s'être fait avoir par son ennemi, il hurla :

- Puisque tu me hais à ce point et que, moi aussi, puisque tu as fait tout ça avec dégoût, laisse-moi te dire que tu n'es qu'un enfoiré qui ne mérite même pas de vivre. Enfin, puisque c'est ce que tu veux et, comme je le désire autant que toi, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je t'ignorerais comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Te voilà enfin débarrassé de moi. Bravo ! Et, adieu.

Et, il partit. Et, pour il ne savait quelle raison, une douleur était apparue dans sa poitrine.

Il était de nouveau seul. Draco s'assit à même le sol. Mais pourquoi sa putain de fierté avait refait surface à ce moment précis ? Le moment où ils auraient dû parler comme des êtres civilisés. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement ne plus penser à lui ? Il se faisait mal à revenir toujours vers lui. Il ne comprenait même pas son acharnement à tenter qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux ! Ce qu'on pouvait être pathétique quand on s'attachait à quelqu'un ! Malheureusement, même s'il voulait oublier Potter, il ne pouvait pas. Parce que ses yeux si verts, deux merveilles, revenaient tout le temps le hanter. Et, il donnerait cher pour pouvoir les contempler tous les jours. Mais, ils étaient ennemis. Et sa putain d'arrogance ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Il devait rattraper la boulette qu'il venait de produire car, il savait maintenant que les sentiments du brun pouvaient facilement changer. Enfin, si sa fierté ne refaisait pas surface au mauvais moment. Après tout, il avait une réputation de tombeur qu'il se devait de préserver. Merde, revoilà sa fierté. Ne surtout pas penser ainsi en présence du Gryffondor s'il ne voulait pas tout faire foirer à nouveau. Et, le problème était que s'il parvenait à sortir avec lui, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir changer de partenaire. Il devait avant tout remonter dans son estime avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Enfin, si c'était possible. Il se leva et retourna dans sa salle commune, près à se faire engueuler par Blaise.

Harry n'arriva pas à suivre les cours tout le reste de la journée. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de s'être à nouveau laissé aller avec Malfoy. Le pire était quand il avait appris que ce n'était rien que du pipeau. Mais quel enfoiré ! S'il voulait qu'il le haïsse plus, il avait réussi ! Le problème était qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier le plaisir qu'il avait eu avec lui. Merde, il l'avait… sucé. Et, il avait préféré le blond à Ginny. Et, il aimait sentir ses cheveux si doux sous ses doigts. Et, il aimait sentir son regard posé sur lui. Et, il aimait sentir sa bouche contre… Stop ! Il devait arrêter de penser à lui ! Tout ça n'était sûrement qu'un pari des Serpentards qui se demandaient jusqu'où il pourrait aller avec leur Prince. Ils devaient bien rigoler maintenant après lui avoir fait croire qu'il s'intéressait peut-être à lui ! Il avait vraiment été con ! Mais, c'était fini ! Il allait l'ignorer et, tout serait réglé. Enfin, s'il y arrivait.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Le deuxième chapitre est enfin terminé !<p>

J'en ai mis du temps à le taper ! C'est le plus chiant ! ^^

Si vous pouviez me laisser quelques petites reviews s'il-vous-plaît, ce serait sympa pur que je puisse savoir si ça va ou pas, si vous aimez. Merci !

Et, à bientôt. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Ennemis ?

Rating : M

Disclaimer : les personnages et le monde fantastique ont été empruntés à J.K. Rowling

Pairing : HP/ DM

Résumé : Quand Harry découvre que son ennemi de toujours ne le hait pas tant que ça.

* * *

><p>Merci à chloe pour sa review. Je te laisse deviner combien de temps Harry va tenir et si il aura le courage de quitter sa chère et tendre. ^^<p>

Je remercie aussi zweiin pour sa review. Je te laisse découvrir la suite. Et, tu verras si ça passe ou si ça casse. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Harry passa le tableau de la Grosse Dame et rentra dans la salle commune. Il retrouva Ron et Hermione et s'assit à côté d'eux dans les fauteuils au coin de cheminée. Et, il prit finalement la peine de les écouter tant ils parlaient fort. Ils semblaient être en plein débat.

- Je te dis Ron, que je ne sors pas avec Blaise Zabini et que cela n'arrivera pas !

- Mais je vous ai vus ensemble tout à l'heure !

- Ron, fit Hermione, exaspérée, ce n'est pas parce que je parlais avec lui que je sors forcément avec lui.

- C'est ce que tu dis, mais n'empêche, tu semblais bien rigoler avec lui. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, Harry, fit le rouquin en se tournant vers lui ?

- Euh…

- Et puis, comment tu le regardais, ce n'était pas que de l'amitié. J'en suis sûr, renchérit-il aussitôt !

- Ron, on est juste amis.

- On ne peut pas être qu'ami avec un Serpentard, ajouta le roux, parlant dans sa barbe.

Mais, Harry l'avait entendu et il se sentait mal. Il ne pouvait pas n'être qu'ami avec un Serpentard ? Et, en l'occurrence, avec Malfoy ? Alors, il ne pouvait qu'être… Non ! Il devait arrêter d'y penser ! Merlin, ne pouvait-on pas l'aider ? Et, le souvenir des lèvres si chaudes du blond lui revint en mémoire. Pitié ! Hermione soupira à côté de lui, énervée par la jalousie mal dissimulée de leur ami qui faisait toujours des scènes dès qu'il voyait son amour avec quelqu'un.

Quand, deux heures plus tard, il fut enfin calmé, le brun osa enfin demander à la jeune fille ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Ron sembla se taire et l'écouter d'une oreille attentive.

- Je suis juste allée à la bibliothèque chercher un livre pour le cours de potions mais, Zabini venait juste de le prendre. Il s'est alors excusé et a fait une vieille vanne sur Rogue. J'ai été étonnée qu'il le critique et, donc, j'ai rigolé.

Le rouquin était soudainement devenu cramoisi, s'étant fait ridiculisé en à peine quelques secondes. Et, Harry et Hermione rigolèrent en voyant son air contrit. Il était vraiment irrécupérable !

Draco s'était effondré sur le premier canapé qu'il avait trouvé. Et, cela faisait maintenant une heure que son soi-disant meilleur ami le fixait, attendant visiblement qu'il prenne la parole. Mais, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Parce qu'il savait qu'il allait lui faire la morale. Mais, d'un autre côté, il voulait quand même lui dire, parce qu'il voulait qu'il l'aide. Mais, il ne voulait pas céder. Après tout, c'était un Malfoy ! Une demi-heure passa à nouveau avant qu'il ne craque complètement.

- Bon ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça e demande-moi comment ça c'est passé !

- Je n'ai rien à te demander Dray, lui répondit-il calmement.

Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait être chiant quand il s'y mettait ! Après tout, ce ne sera pas la première fois que son ami le verrait dans cet état d'agacement avancé. C'était d'ailleurs le seul à l'avoir déjà vu ainsi. Parce qu'un Malfoy se devait d'être toujours maître de ses émotions en toutes circonstances : devise de famille.

- Ça s'est mal passé, fit-il en baissant la tête au souvenir du moment qu'il avait partagé avec Potter.

Et, il lui expliqua tout. Dans les moindres détails. Et, il vit les sourcils de son ami se froncer de plus en plus à mesure qu'il vidait son sac. Puis, il se tut. Attendant la sentence qui n'allait pas tarder à venir, il le savait.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas parlé, annonça-t-il.

Gloups ! Il avait oublié ce passage, pourtant très important, lui avait-il dit.

- A quoi ça te sert de me demander des conseils si tu ne les suis pas, demanda le mulâtre sur un ton de reproche ?

- C'est plus dur que tu ne le penses, essaya-t-il de se justifier ! Dès que je suis à côté de lui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'approcher de lui. Mais, le problème, c'est que dès que je m'approche de lui, je n'arrive plus à me retenir. Et, lui non plus ne me retient pas !

- Putain, Dray, t'abuses ! Couche avec quelqu'un d'autre avant d'aller le voir si tu ne peux même pas contrôler tes hormones !

Il fit la grimace.

- Coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Impossible.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Tout simplement parce que je n'arrive plus à bander qu'en pensant à Potter. Tu crois peut-être que je n'y ai pas pensé ?

Blaise soupira.

- Tu fais chier Dray, fit-il fatigué de cette histoire qui devenait compliquée à cause du non savoir-faire de son ami.

Il se leva et, fit mine de s'en aller avant d'ajouter :

- Si Potter t'évite et ne te regarde plus comme il l'a promis, alors t'as aucune chance de le récupérer.

Et, il quitta la salle commune, laissant un Draco des plus désespéré par le ton las qu'il avait pris.

Le lendemain, Harry était redevenu lui-même. Du moins, en apparence. Parce que son esprit, lui, était toujours tourné vers la même personne. Malfoy. Il avait de nouveau rêvé de lui. De sa bouche, divine, de ses mains, si chaudes, de… Il s'assit à sa place dans la Grande Salle avec un grand sourire qu'il s'était entraîné à faire avant de venir. Il remarqua que Ginny était un peu tendue quand il l'embrassa. Elle devait se douter de quelque chose. Et, merde ! Enfin, il y penserait plus tard. Il ne fit pas attention au frisson qui lui parcourut le dos quand ses lèvres touchèrent celles de sa petite amie. Parce que ce fut un effort surhumain de ne pas, seulement, poser un regard sur la table en face de lui. Il se félicita de ne pas avoir succombé à ses démons de toute la journée. Comme il l'avait promis, il ne posa jamais son regard sur le Serpentard. Il ne vit pas ses cheveux si blonds. Il n'admira pas ses yeux si clairs. Mais surtout, il ne le toucha ni même ne le frôla.

Une semaine passa sans que rien ne se passe. Harry continuait ses efforts pour ignorer son ennemi et, il devait avouer qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Malgré ce manque qu'il ressentait chaque jour davantage. Malgré le fait qu'il n'arrivait plus qu'à jouir en pensant à lui. Lorsque Ginny lui demandait un peu d'attention, il n'arrivait à prendre son pied qu'en se remémorant ses entrevues passées. Même si elles n'étaient pas nombreuses, à vrai dire. Il avait tout d'abord cru que son désir, ou plutôt le manque, s'estomperait avec le temps. Il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit vrai. Mais, il n'en était rien, bien au contraire.

Une deuxième semaine passa. Et, ce manque qui le faisait maintenant souffrir plus qu'il n'aurait pensé lui pourrissait la vie. Personne ne remarquait son trouble. Pas même sa petite amie. A qui il avait réussi à cacher son état de manque. Chose incroyable ! On aurait dit un drogué ayant besoin de sa dose. Oui, c'était ça. Malfoy était devenu sa drogue et, il en avait besoin. Mais, il ne céderait pas ! Mais, toute bonne résolution est à foutre en l'air. Alors, un soir, alors que Ginny s'appliquait à passer consciencieusement sa main sur son entrejambe, son regard sembla être attiré, contre son gré, évidemment, vers la table d'en face.

Draco ne désespérait pas. Même avec ce que lui avait dit son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas. Et, tous les midis, et tous les soirs, il scrutait le visage du Gryffon assis à la table d'en face.

- Arrête de le dévisager ainsi, Dray. Il préfère sa rouquine à toi, lui disait Blaise à chaque fois.

Mais, il n'y arrivait pas de toutes façons. Même s'il le souhaitait ardemment. Ne plus avoir à souffrir. Ne plus avoir à penser à lui. Pouvoir baiser quand bon lui semblait. Comme avant. Il savait que Potter ne lèverait pas la tête de tout le repas, mais il espérait quand même. Toujours. Comme un pauvre con.

Il tenta de se concentrer sur ce que pouvait bien raconter Blaise et Pansy. Mais, cela demandait beaucoup trop d'efforts. Il tenta à nouveau de se concentrer, cette fois sur ce qu'il y avait planté au bout de sa fourchette. Et, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il les vit. Deux magnifiques émeraudes qui le dévisageaient. Deux yeux verts qu'il n'espérait plus et qui continuaient à le fixer derrière ses lunettes rondes. Merlin, qu'il lui avait manqué ! Car, il comprenait maintenant que tout ce que le Gryffondor avait pu lui dire deux semaines auparavant n'était plus rien. Parce qu'il venait de lui prouver qu'il pensait toujours à lui. Et, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement. Il fut encore plus heureux lorsqu'il vit son vis-à-vis détourner les yeux en rougissant. Rien n'était perdu. Il se tourna à demi vers son ami sans lâcher de vue Potter, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Il m'a regardé, Blaise.

Harry avait décidément trop chaud. Oh, pas à cause de la main de Ginny entre ses cuisses, non, mais plutôt à cause d'un certain blond. Et oui, il avait cédé. Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Il s'était dit : juste un coup d'œil, ça ne fait pas de mal, et puis, ils étaient sensés être ennemis. Mais, c'était sans compter sur les deux tempêtes grises qu'il avait rencontrées. Dès qu'elles s'étaient posées sur lui, il avait été aspiré dedans, sans pouvoir en détourner le regard. Et puis, il y eut ce sourire qui le fit littéralement fondre sur place. Et, malheureusement pour lui, bander. Ginny croirait que c'était grâce à elle. Tant mieux ! Enfin, le problème était justement là ! Il devenait dur avec seulement un sourire de son… ennemi, mais, il ne ressentait rien quand il se faisait caresser par sa copine ! Parce qu'en plus il rougissait à ce même sourire! Merlin, il était perdu !

Il se dépêcha de manger et de sortir au plus vite de la Grande Salle. Il voulait être seul. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa petite amie qui le pensait excité par elle. Et, il dut lui faire l'amour. C'était devenu comme une corvée, et, il s'en voulait. Mais, Ginny était la stabilité incarnée. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ainsi. Parce qu'il l'aimait quand même. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne pensait qu'au blond. Qu'il le trouvait… beau. Et, il ne parvint pas à s'endormir de toute la nuit. Se remémorant en boucle les moments privilégiés qu'il avait pu passer avec son vis-à-vis. Mais, il devait l'oublier ! Il avait déjà cédé à ses envies et, mal lui en avait pris, vu comment il avait réagi. Il devait y arriver. Pour son bien mental.

Le lendemain matin, il partit prendre son petit-déjeuner sans attendre Ginny. Et, il retrouva ses amis qui se chamaillaient comme d'habitude. Il leur dit bonjour de loin, n'essayant même pas de les écouter. Ils lui répondirent sans vraiment faire attention à lui, et il les remercia intérieurement. Sa petite amie arriva alors qu'il commençait à manger. Il l'embrassa rapidement et continua à engloutir son bacon. Il la vit faire une grimace mais, pour l'instant, il s'en foutait. Parce qu'une magnifique chouette s'était délicatement posée à côté de lui. Son pelage était d'un noir bleuté avec des yeux verts qui le cloua sur place. Il remarqua finalement la lettre accrochée à sa patte qu'il détacha et qu'il commença à lire.

« Je rêve toujours de toi Potter. Toujours.

Je me rappelle chaque instants passés ensemble,

De tes yeux si verts,

De ta bouche sur la mienne,

De ton corps brûlant sous mes mains.

Je sais que toi aussi tu y penses.

Je sais que tu n'as pas oublié.

Et, je sais que je te veux car,

Je ne peux plus me passer de toi… Harry. »

Un D et un M étaient entrelacés au bas de la page. L'oiseau repartit comme il était venu. Et, Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la feuille que ses mains tenaient en tremblant. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Un blague ? Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il lisait. C'était sûrement encore une plaisanterie de son ennemi. Parce qu'il l'avait regardé la veille. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il savait qu'il aurait à le regretter. Et, furieux, il releva la tête, s'attendant à voir des Serpentards hilares. Il fut décontenancé par le regard clair et inquiet de Malfoy.

- Reste calme, Dray.

- Mais je ne peux pas !

Draco fixait son vis-à-vis de l'autre côté de la salle. Il voulait voir à tout prix sa réaction. Et, enfin, il rencontra les deux émeraudes les plus brillantes de… colère qu'il n'avait jamais vu ? Qu'il fut déçu de ce regard ? C'était un véritable euphémisme. Il avait l'impression de sombrer dans cette obsession qui le rongeait petit à petit. Il sentit la main de Blaise lui tapoter dans le dos. Et, cela l'énerva. Plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Pourquoi se mettre dans cet état pour Potter ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Mais, toute la fureur qui commençait à monter en lui fut vite balayée par deux yeux verts qui le regardaient maintenant avec étonnement. Tout n'était peut-être pas fini…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant le sourire en coin qu'un certain blond esquissait maintenant. Comment pouvait-il être aussi sexy ? Il remarqua soudain le regard suspicieux de Ginny sur lui et, il se ressaisit comme il put. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, Hermione s'en mêla.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda-t-elle en désignant la lettre qu'il tenait encore ?

Il eut le réflexe stupide de cacher la missive dans son dos, comme un enfant pris en faute par sa mère. Il la ressortit aussitôt en comprenant sa méprise et tenta une explication plus que douteuse :

- C'est une erreur. Je vais la donner à Mac Gonagall pour qu'elle le renvoie au vrai destinataire.

Et, il partit précipitamment.

Hermione se tourna vers Ginny et vit à quel point elle était blême. Il devait sûrement se passer quelque chose entre eux. Elle décida de lui demander :

- Harry ne va pas bien ?

- Non. Pas vraiment.

La brune comprit que son amie se doutait de quelque chose et elle tenta d'en savoir plus.

- Tu sais peut-être ce qu'il lui arrive ?

- Oui.

Et puis plus rien. La rouquine ne voulait vraiment pas parler. Elle remarqua qu'elle fixait un point derrière eux. Elle suivit son regard et tomba sur…

- Ça a quelque chose à voir avec Malfoy.

Ginny réagit enfin en sursautant. Puis elle baissa la tête.

- Je crois que… enfin que… Malfoy… est intéressé par Harry.

Et, Hermione ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Il la laissa partir à la suite du Serpentard qui venait de se lever.

Draco courait presque après son vis-à-vis. Il monta un escalier. Puis encore un. Ytaversa quelques couloirs. Et, il aperçut enfin la tignasse brune tant désirée.

- Potter !

Harry se retrouva face à face avec un certain blond qui le mettait dans tous ses états. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il l'avait suivi ? Oh non ! Il ne devait pas rester tout seul avec lui ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'une main s'était emparée de la sienne et que son, normalement, ennemi l'entraînait après lui. Et son cœur qui commençait à battre la chamade pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Draco trouva enfin une classe vide où il les y enferma. Il insonorisa la pièce pour qu'on ne puisse les entendre pour ce qu'il voulait faire. Et, il se tourna vers lui. Lui qui tenait toujours sa lettre dans son poing serré. Il avait l'air quelque peu perdu et, il s'approcha lentement de lui. Il se stoppa quand il entendit sa voix rauque résonner dans la salle.

- Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi m'as-tu écrit ça ?

Comment lui répondre ? Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il le voulait autant. Et, il ne réussit qu'à s'avancer à nouveau vers lui. Mais, il fut arrêté par une main qu'il sentit contre son torse et par une voix qui était devenue plus grave que jamais.

- Réponds-moi.

Il déglutit difficilement devant la mine déterminée du brun. Il n'avait pas le choix de lui répondre. Pour ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que la dernière fois. Il allait peut-être finalement réussir à faire ce que lui avait conseillé Blaise : parler avec lui.

- Je pensais avoir été clair. Je te veux.

Il admira les deux émeraudes qui s'étaient mises à briller d'une lueur qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

* * *

><p>Pfiou ! Troisième chapitre fini !<p>

C'est vraiment long !

Je vous promets un lemon au prochain ! Je ne sais jamais trop où m'arrêter. ^^

Et si vous pouviez me laisser quelques petites reviews que je vois ce qui va ou pas. Merci d'avance.

Et à bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Ennemis ?

Rating : M

Disclaimer : les personnages et le monde fantastique ont été empruntés à J.K. Rowling

Pairing : HP/ DM

Résumé : Quand Harry découvre que son ennemi de toujours ne le hait pas tant que ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Harry ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire à part se perdre dans deux yeux bleu clair presque transparents. Il laissa retomber son bras qui retenait le blond loin de lui. Il voulait de lui ? Et si lui ne voulait pas ? Enfin, vu dans l'état où il se trouvait, c'était improbable. Deux semaines qu'il faisait tout pour l'oublier et vivre normalement comme avant. Mais, c'était impossible. Car il ne voyait plus Malfoy comme un ennemi. Et, il le laissa s'approcher. Et, il se blottit dans les bras qui venaient l'étreindre. Il se sentait tellement bien ! Et, pourtant, il ne devait pas être là. Pas dans ces bras-là. Et alors qu'il sentait une bouche taquine commencer à mordiller son cou, il osa dire :

- Je suis avec Ginny.

Il sentit le Serpentard se raidir contre lui et, il se traita d'idiot quand les lèvres se retirèrent. Car, il ne voulait pas rompre le contact avec lui. Parce qu'il aimait ça. Et, il ne devait pas. Il l'entendit pourtant lui dire :

- Je te veux et ce n'est pas cette rouquine qui m'en empêchera.

Il sentit des frissons parcourir son corps en sentant cette voix si sensuelle parvenir jusqu'à ses oreilles. Et, les baisers reprirent. Beaucoup plus appuyés cette fois. Plus brutaux. Et, il se surprit à soupirer de contentement. Comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça. Et, c'était malheureusement le cas. Il se laissa aller contre le torse du blond. Et, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux d'ange. Ils étaient si fins, si doux ! Mais comment cet homme pouvait-il le mettre dans des états pareils ?

Draco n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Parce qu'il était en manque. Parce que Potter ne l'avait pas rejeté. Mais, surtout parce qu'il l'entendait soupirer de satisfaction. Ce n'était pas bon du tout ! Si le Gryffondor ne l'arrêtait pas, il allait aller jusqu'au bout ! Il s'empara de ses lèvres et les dévora plus qu'il ne les embrassa. Et, il introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis qui commençait à gémir un peu plus fort. Merlin, il était perdu ! Mais, il s'en foutait ! Parce qu'une érection des plus conséquentes frottait contre sa cuisse.

Il était maintenant vraiment excité. Trop peut-être. Parce qu'il commença à le déshabiller. La cape. Puis la chemise. Il en fit de même avec lui. Pour mieux sentir le brun contre lui. Et, il frissonna de plaisir en sentant la chaleur de son corps en le reprenant dans ses bras. Potter n'opposait aucune résistance. Et, il laissa sa main s'égarer dans son dos. Et, il frémit contre lui. C'est qu'il était très réceptif le petit lion ! Sa main continua donc son chemin, et osa s'introduire dans son boxer. Il fut récompensé par un soupir appréciateur, sa bouche ne quittant pas son cou.

Harry ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à cette main qui s'aventurait entre le galbe de ses fesses. Et, ces lèvres dans son cou qui le rendaient fou de désir. Parce qu'il bandait comme jamais. Même avec Ginny il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir… Ginny…

- Potter, je voudrais te proposer quelque chose, entendit-il soudainement.

Devaient-ils vraiment parler ? Dans un moment pareil ?

- Je t'écoute, fit-il.

Il l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration.

- Quitte-la.

Son cœur rata un battement tant il était surpris de cette demande. Puis, il soupira.

- Je ne peux pas Malfoy. Je sors avec Ginny parce que je l'aime, pas pour autre chose.

Et pourtant, même après avoir dit ça, il ne voulait toujours pas se dégager des bras du Serpentard. Parce qu'il se sentait bien. Trop ? Peut-être. Sûrement. Et Ginny dans tout ça ? Car il se posait maintenant une question essentielle à laquelle il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir y penser un jour. Aimait-il vraiment encore la rouquine ?

Draco resta un moment silencieux, laissant à son cœur le temps de se calmer et d'ignorer la douleur qui le faisait souffrir. Il s'était préparé à cette réponse et, pourtant, cela lui faisait quand même un mal de chien. Il était vraiment pitoyable ! Et, il demanda encore, continuant dans sa lancée :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? Ou, qu'est-ce que nous sommes ? Parce que tu me repousses tout le temps pour revenir à nouveau vers moi.

Harry ne savait que répondre à toutes ces questions auxquelles il n'avait jamais voulu penser. Que ressentait-il vraiment pour le blond ? Oui, il aimait être avec lui. Oui, il aimait quand il l'embrassait. Oui, il aimait ces bras autour de sa taille. Mais, voulait-il plus ? Sortir avec un gars ? Malfoy ? Son ennemi ? Impensable.

- Malfoy, commença-t-il, jusqu'à ce que tu m'embrasses de force pour la première fois, je te haïssais et je pensais que c'était réciproque. J'ai néanmoins réussi à admettre que… que… que j'avais aimé ça. Que mon ennemi m'embrasse et que j'aime ça. Tu peux comprendre que je ne sache pas ce qu'il y a entre nous deux. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te saute dans les bras. C'est déjà assez dur pour moi d'admettre ce qui se passe entre nous.

Draco resta silencieux, sa tête toujours logée dans le cou du Gryffon. Et, il essaya d'oublier la douleur qui prenait son cœur. Mais, il avait bien dit qu'il appréciait quand il l'embrassait ? Il l'entendit lui demander :

- Quand tu disais que tu avais fait tout ça pour me dégoûter, c'était faux, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y croyait vraiment ? Il soupira, puis releva la tête. Et, il soutint deux émeraudes qui le dévisageaient. Elles brillaient. Et, il sentit son ventre se contracter devant ces yeux magnifiques. Il afficha néanmoins une moue dédaigneuse avant de répondre :

- Je ne pense que je me serais fait chier à essayer de t'embrasser juste pour te dégoûter. Tu es vraiment stupide de croire ça.

Et, avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quelque chose d'autre, il prit sa tête entre ses deux mains et déposa brutalement ses lèvres sur sa bouche si tentatrice.

Harry ferma les yeux devant tant de passion. Et, il s'abandonna entre ces bras blancs. Merlin, qu'il aimait ça ! Jamais aucune fille ne lui avait fait ressentir ce sentiment de bien-être et, il répondit au baiser en laissant sa langue jouer avec celle de son vis-à-vis. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds avec délice. Ils étaient si doux. Comment un Serpentard pouvait-il le mettre dans ces états de désir à la limite du supportable? Il sentit sa main s'aventurer à nouveau dans son pantalon, venant caresser langoureusement son érection. Et, il laissa échapper un gémissement entre leurs lèvres scellées.

Draco le voulait tellement ! Il intensifia les mouvements de sa main sur ce sexe dur qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Mais sa poitrine lui faisait mal de le voir prendre autant de plaisir alors qu'il avait une petite amie. Qu'il ne quitterait pas pour lui. Mais, il ne voulait pas qu'il l'oublie. Il voulait passer des moments avec lui, même s'il devait souffrir pour ça. Et, il s'éloigna de lui pour qu'ils puissent se déshabiller. Entièrement. Il crut défaillir en voyant les joues rouges de gêne de Potter. Il le reprit à nouveau dans ses bras, en se plaçant derrière lui.

Harry sentait l'érection du Serpentard contre ses fesses. Le souffle chaud dans ses cheveux. Son torse contre son dos. Il aimait ce contact. Trop. Encore plus lorsque les mains vinrent caresser ses boutons de chair qui réagirent positivement. Une langue mutine commença à lécher le haut de son dos. Puis, elle commença à descendre doucement, suivant sa colonne vertébrale. Ses mains suivirent le mouvement, venant caresser son ventre. Et, sa respiration s'accéléra. Merlin, il était si excité ! Il écarquilla soudainement les yeux en poussant un cri de surprise. La langue de son vis-à-vis s'était introduite dans son intimité et, il la sentait aller et venir en lui, mimant l'acte sexuel.

Mais, que foutait-il, putain ? Lui, un Malfoy s'abaissait à faire ça ? Pour lui. Pour Potter. Et, il y prenait du plaisir. De le voir prendre du plaisir. Il était vraiment pathétique. Et, il s'appliquait encore plus parce qu'il savait que c'était sa première fois. Enfin, avec un gars. Mais, il y avait aussi les gémissements qui parvenaient à ses oreilles qui le poussaient à continuer. Il se releva finalement. Et, il l'enlaça fortement. Il le sentait trembler entre ses bras. Mais, il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Car, il entendait son souffle rapide qui lui intimait de continuer toujours plus.

- Ca va aller, Potter. Détends-toi.

Harry sentit un doigt s'introduire en lui. Et, il retint un gémissement. Mais, une main blanche eut le malin plaisir de venir caresser son sexe et il ne le retint pas cette fois-ci. Tout n'était que torture pour lui, qui ne connaissait pas tout ce que pouvait lui faire le Serpentard. Et, le doigt fouillait son intérieur, essayant de lui faire échapper des cris qu'il libérait de temps à autre. Le doigt se retira soudainement. Et, c'est là qu'il réalisa ce qui allait vraiment se passer. Quand il sentit un sexe imposant se presser à l'entrée de son intimité. Mais, il n'avait pas peur. C'était bien le problème ! Et, Malfoy le pénétra.

Il cria. De douleur. C'était comme si on essayait de l'écarteler. Il suffoquait et ses jambes le supportaient à peine. Il sentait deux mains puissantes qui le retenaient. Il laissa échapper deux larmes tant son aine le faisait souffrir. Mais que venait-il de faire ? Il laissa reposer sa tête en arrière, sur l'épaule du blond, essayant de reprendre une respiration régulière. Il… il baisait avec un gars ! Une main s'aventura jusqu'à son érection et commença de petites caresses. Il apprécia ce répit qui lui faisait oublier l'élancement qu'il ressentait. Cela calmait le feu qui brûlait dans son arrière-train. Et, il réussit à oublier un peu la douleur, se concentrant sur cette main qui lui faisait du bien.

Potter se laissait faire. Il le laissait aller jusqu'au bout. Mais, c'était sans compter sur son désir qui augmentait beaucoup trop. C'était qu'il était étroit le petit Gryffon ! Et, il ne résista pas plus longtemps. Il fit un mouvement de reins. Et, le brun gémit. Toujours de douleur, mais il fit travailler sa main sur son érection pour qu'il ait moins mal. Et, il recommença à bouger en lui, très lentement, essayant d'atteindre sa prostate. Merlin, c'était vraiment bon ! Son souffle était irrégulier et, il se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas s'enfoncer entièrement en lui.

Les cris de douleur se transformèrent petit à petit en gémissements. Et, Harry sentit que le blond augmentait la cadence de ses mouvements de reins. Il avait lâché sa verge pour avoir une meilleure prise sur ses hanches. Et, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus laborieuse. Sa vision se brouilla soudainement et, il poussa un cri de pur plaisir. Le Serpentard venait de s'enfoncer entièrement en lui et, il semblait avoir touché un point très sensible. C'était si… intense ! Son souffle se coupa et, le plaisir à l'état pur sembla traverser son corps en de puissantes vagues. Merlin, il était complètement perdu !

Draco ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à ce corps brûlant dans lequel il s'enfouissait encore et encore avec délice. Il l'avait attendu tellement longtemps ! Et, maintenant, il prenait du plaisir comme jamais il n'en avait ressenti auparavant. Il aimait ce corps tendu contre lui qui réclamait toujours plus. Et, il se faisait une joie d'exaucer son souhait en continuant ses aller-retour en lui, de plus en plus violemment. Et, enfin, la délivrance vint. Il se libéra en de longs jets brûlants, à la suite du brun qui avait encore une de ses mains sur son sexe. Il resta en lui encore quelques instants, le temps de calmer son souffle erratique et les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

Harry ne bougeait plus. Il aurait pu rester ainsi encore longtemps si Malfoy ne s'était pas retiré. Une main resta néanmoins sur sa hanche. Pour soutenir ses jambes vacillantes. Parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des orgasmes aussi puissants. Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait penser ! Et, ils se rhabillèrent. Doucement. Comme s'ils voulaient tous les deux faire durer cet instant magique qu'ils avaient partagés. Deux anciens ennemis. Parce qu'il était clair qu'il ne pouvait plus le considérer comme tel.

- Potter, on pourra se revoir ?

Il avait osé. Draco avait osé lui poser cette question. Parce qu'il savait qu'il voudrait le revoir. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Pas après avoir goûté de trop près à ce corps si chaud. Il était près à rester seulement un amant, derrière cette rouquine qu'il détestait. Néanmoins, il ajouta rapidement, pour ne pas perdre la face :

- Ou tu viens juste parce que je suis meilleur que Weasley ?

Et merde ! Il venait de faire une boulette. Encore une fois, il avait trop parlé. Mais, il fut surpris de la réaction du Gryffondor. Il lui souriait. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour rester stoïque face à ce sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il lui souriait.

- Merci de t'inquiéter de ma vie sexuelle avec Ginny mais ça va très bien. Quant à nos entrevues, ce serait te mentir que te dire que ça n'intéresse que toi, lui répondit-il.

Il le vit s'approcher de lui en baissant la tête et en devenant un peu plus mal à l'aise. Et, dans un chuchotement, il ajouta :

- Malfoy, même si j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, je ressens quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui m'attire vers toi. A chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai besoin de te savoir près de moi. Je ne devrais peut-être pas te dire ça, mais, maintenant qu'on y est… Tu sais, pendant les deux semaines où je t'ai ignoré, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi, malgré moi. Tu m'obsèdes Malfoy, et j'y peux rien.

Draco restait tétanisé. Pourquoi lui disait-il tout ça ? Alors qu'il voulait bien n'être qu'un amant ? Car, il lui disait implicitement qu'il avait une chance de remplacer complètement la belette. Et, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Plus que tout en cet instant. Mais, pour cela, il allait être rejeté. Et, il allait encore souffrir. Le voulait-il vraiment ? Il poussa un soupir de résignation. Oui, il le voulait. Il le voulait à lui seul. Car, même s'il devenait son amant maintenant, il viendrait un temps où il ne supporterait plus de le partager. Alors, en attendant, il pouvait essayer de le faire succomber, et, qu'il abandonne l'autre Gryffondor.

N'obtenant pas de réponses, Harry releva la tête. Il vit alors le visage tourmenté de son vis-à-vis. Et, dans une impulsion, il franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de lui. Et, il le prit dans ses bras. Pour le réconforter. Il réalisa soudain ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il faisait le premier pas. C'était lui qui prenait Malfoy dans ses bras, et non l'inverse. Et, il venait de le faire de plein gré. Il ne pouvait plus dire que tout était de la faute du blond. Et, quel était cet étrange sentiment qui lui étreignait le cœur ?

Draco restait les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Potter ? Le prenant dans ses bras ? Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Mais, il ne put qu'en profiter. Et, son cœur qui faisait des loopings dans sa poitrine. Ils s'éloignèrent finalement l'un de l'autre. Peut-être qu'il pouvait vraiment le faire tomber amoureux de lui. Il voulait tellement prendre ses désirs pour la réalité. Mais, il y avait une certaine rouquine dans le chemin.

Ginny fixait la porte depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure et, toujours rien. Oui, elle les avait suivi. Oui, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait entre Harry et Malfoy. Pour être sûre qu'elle se faisait des idées. Mais ils s'étaient enfermés là-dedans et, elle n'avait pu y rentrer malgré tous les sorts qu'elle avait tenté pour l'ouvrir. Elle se posait de plus en plus de questions. Elle sursauta quand elle vit, enfin, la porte s'ouvrir sur les deux pires ennemis de Poudlard. Et, au moment où elle allait se manifester, elle vit le Serpentard caresser doucement le bras de son petit ami qui dit à voix basse :

- A bientôt Malfoy.

Et, elle les vit se séparer. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Harry n'aurait jamais cru que ça puisse être si difficile de le quitter. Il s'avachit dans un fauteuil de sa salle commune, épuisé, ignorant Ron et Hermione qui se disputaient encore. Il avait une légère douleur dans l'aine mais, il ne s'en soucia pas, se contentant de se remémorer le moment qu'ils avaient passés ensemble en fermant les yeux. Ses mains, sa bouche sur son corps. Et, son sexe profondément enfoui en lui. Il soupira. Il n'aurait jamais dû céder. Il sursauta en sentant quelqu'un s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il rouvrit les yeux et, il aperçut Ginny, qui l'embrassa d'autorité. Il dut réprimer le dégoût qu'il ressentit. C'était pas possible ! Il n'arrivait même plus à apprécier les baisers de la fille qu'il aimait !

- Où étais-tu passé ? Je te cherchais.

Harry sentit ses joues devenir soudainement brûlantes. Merlin ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il rougisse ! Mais, il avait remarqué que la voix de Ginny était légèrement plus aigue que d'habitude. Il la serra dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne voie pas son malaise et lui répondit :

- Je travaillais seulement à la bibliothèque.

Son mensonge lui fit plus mal qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Mais, l'odeur du Serpentard sur celui qu'elle aimait était encore plus insupportable. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment croire que Harry avait une quelconque liaison avec ce satané blond. Mais, elle se rendit comte de sa méprise en enfouit sa tête dans son cou, où elle troua une morsure. Qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter tout le monde et partit dans sa chambre sans un mot. Il y avait bien quelque chose entre les deux ennemis ou… amants. Et, elle allait découvrir cette relation. Pour pouvoir se venger.

- Ca sent le roussi, ne put s'empêcher de constater Hermione qui avait observé toute la scène.

Et, Ron, qui n'avait rien vu, posa des questions qui restèrent sans réponses.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre 4 !<p>

J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Si vous voulez bien me laisser quelques petites reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez !

Je voulais poster hier soir mais je n'avais pas totalement fini. Désolée pour ceux qui ont attendu la suite !

Et, merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic ! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Ennemis ?

Rating : M

Disclaimer : les personnages et le monde fantastique ont été empruntés à J.K. Rowling

Pairing : HP/ DM

Résumé : Quand Harry découvre que son ennemi de toujours ne le hait pas tant que ça.

NdT : Je suis SINCEREMENT désolée de l'attente pour ce cinquième chapitre ! L'avant-BAC, le BAC et l'après-BAC sont mortels ! De plus j'ai quelques petits soucis pour ma rentrée de septembre. Je vous prie de me pardonner cette attente.

J'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire : bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Draco avait regardé les cours en commun qu'il avait avec les Gryffondors pour savoir quand il verrait sa Némésis. Parce qu'il ne pouvait penser qu'à lui. Parce qu'il ne pensait qu'à ses lèvres gourmandes contre les siennes. Parce qu'il le voulait tout simplement. Et, il avait tout raconté à Blaise qui l'avait à moitié engueulé d'avoir couché avec le brun. Mais, il avait vu qu'il était content pour lui malgré tout. Il lui avait alors précisé qu'il lui avait parlé cette fois-ci en se retenant beaucoup trop longtemps. Et, le mulâtre avait ri. Mais, il avait paru vraiment satisfait de sa remarque.

Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal passa lentement. Beaucoup trop à son avis. Il ne pouvait que fixer la tignasse brune assise deux rangées devant lui en essayant de rester impassible. Il se tourna finalement vers son ami qui regardait… Potter ? Non. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Mais, à côté de Potter, il n'y avait que… Ron Weasley ?

- Blaise, l'appela-t-il en chuchotant.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui un peu trop précipitamment. Un peu. Mais, ce n'était malheureusement pas dans ses habitudes.

- Tu regardais qui comme ça ?

- Personne, fit-il innocemment.

Draco n'ajouta rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Cela cachait sûrement quelque chose et, il voulait à tout prix savoir ce qu'il se passait avec son ami. La belette ? C'était quoi cette histoire ?

- Dans combien de temps ça sonne ?

- Dans pas longtemps.

- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu m'as dit la même chose y'a un quart d'heure.

- Non, Dray. Cela fait maintenant quatre minutes que je t'ai dit ça.

Il soupira. Cela passait vraiment lentement.

Deux autres minutes passèrent et la fin du cours arriva. Enfin. Il se dépêcha de sortir le premier. Et, il l'attendit. Il le vit quitter ses amis et il semblait chercher quelqu'un autour de lui. Peut-être était-ce lui ? Il se manifesta derrière lui en l'attrapant par le bras et l'attira dans un coin sombre du couloir presque désert.

Hermione se dépêcha, espérant que le prof n'avait pas fermé la salle à clef. Comment avait-elle pu oublier son livre ? Elle tourna le coin du couloir et tenta d'ouvrir la classe. Verrouillée. Et, merde ! Elle entendit soudain quelques bruits pas loin. Des gémissements. Quelqu'un souffrait-il ? Elle s'approcha et fut très vite détrompée en voyant deux personnes s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Et, elle reconnut tout de suite Harry.

Elle resta bouche bée devant la scène en constatant que ce n'était pas Ginny qu'il tenait dans les bras. Elle voyait deux corps se frottant l'un à l'autre sensuellement. Et, elle fut horrifiée en découvrant à qui appartenait la tête blonde contre la sienne . Elle comprenait maintenant l'inquiétude qu'elle avait lue dans les yeux de la rouquine la veille au soir. Ce n'était pas possible ! Malfoy ?

- Il faut qu'on se voie plus souvent, souffla le Serpentard en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

- Oui.

Ce n'était qu'une simple réponse, mais il sentit son cœur se contracter de bonheur en l'entendant. Il voulait une autre fois. Encore. Toujours. Mais plus. Se voir entre les cours ne pourrait pas lui suffire. Draco ne lâcha Potter qu'après lui avoir mordillé le coin des lèvres. Puis, il partit en se forçant à ne pas regarder derrière.

Harry devait sûrement avoir l'air niais, mais il s'en foutait. Parce qu'il avait à nouveau put goûter à ces lèvres blanches et exquises. Il souriait encore. A cause de lui. Ou grâce à lui. C'était à voir. Mais il se sentait extrêmement bien et c'était ce qui importait le plus. Il fit trois pas et…

- Harry !

Il se retourna brusquement en reconnaissant la voix de Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle ne l'avait pas vue avec le blond au moins ? Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour connaître la réponse à sa question.

- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu foutais avec Malfoy ?

Il déglutit difficilement avant de nier pitoyablement l'évidence.

- Je n'étais pas avec lui !

Il était vraiment pathétique ! Et, il vit son amie encore plus énervée qu'elle ne paraissait déjà l'être.

- Tu te fous de moi, hurla-t-elle ! Alors que je vous ai vu vous embrasser !

Harry sursauta en entendant cette vérité sortir de la bouche de Hermione. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient retournés et les observaient du coin de l'œil. Il se tut devant l'air effrayant de la brune.

- Je dois vraiment te rappeler que tu as une petite amie ? C'est quoi ton problème, reprit-elle tout aussi violemment ?

- Hermione, je… tenta-t-il.

- N'essaie pas de me sortir des excuses aussi pourries les unes qu les autres ! Tu embrassais Malfoy et tu avais l'air d'apprécier d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.

- Hermione, tu… essaya-t-il à nouveau.

- Tais-toi !

Harry baissa la tête. Parce qu'il s'en voulait d'éprouver autant de plaisir avec son ANCIEN ennemi alors qu'il y avait Ginny.

- Le problème n'est pas avec qui tu couches, Harry, reprit son amie plus doucement, même si c'est un… Serpentard.

- Hermione, c'est pas…

- Laisse-moi finir, le coupa-t-elle. Je crois que Ginny sait pour toi et Malfoy.

- Hermione, laisse-moi m'expliquer. Je ne voulais pas tromper Ginny. Parce que je l'aime. Vraiment, ajouta-t-il devant l'air dubitatif de la brune. Malfoy m'a un jour embrassé de force et depuis j'ai, comment dire… été attiré par lui.

- Merci de me raconter tout ça mais, ça n'arrange pas tout. Tu as un choix très simple : soit tu quittes Ginny et tu restes avec Malfoy, soit tu le quittes lui et tu continues avec ta copine actuelle.

Il déglutit. Comment pouvait-il choisir entre la fille qu'il aimait et son amant qui lui donnait du plaisir comme jamais il n'en avait ressenti auparavant?

- Je vais y réfléchir. Je ne sais pas encore. Tout est si confus.

- Non, Harry. T'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit. Tu choisis maintenant.

Le brun resta tétanisé devant la voix sans appel de son amie. Il ne savait pas. Ginny ou Malfoy ? Sa petite amie qu'il avait attendue si longtemps avant de pouvoir sortir avec elle, ou l'homme qui faisait de sa vie une partie de pur plaisir ? Mais, là était le problème, Malfoy était un homme, et, lui, Harry Potter, ne s'imaginait pas le moins du monde s'afficher devant les autres avec un homme. Son choix était donc fait.

- Je reste avec Ginny, fit-il en baissant la tête.

Il se sentait tel un lâche. Il était loin le héros de Poudlard ! Il savait que personne n'accepterait le fait que lui, puisse sortir avec un Serpentard et, qui plus est, un gars. Mais, comment allait-il oublier ses mains sur lui ? Son corps froid contre le sien brûlant ? Il se rappelait le mal fou qu'il avait eu à essayer de l'ignorer. Seulement, maintenant qu'il avait accepté le fait qu'il aimait être avec lui, ce serait impossible d'oublier ses caresses.

Il poussa un soupir de résignation qui n'échappa pas à Hermione. Elle lut une légère lueur de douleur dans les yeux de son ami. Mais qu'avait pu faire la fouine pour le mettre dans cet état ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile pour lui de faire un choix ? C'état pourtant simple s'il aimait vraiment Ginny. A moins que… Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Et, Harry ne semblait pas en être conscient… Mais, elle ne dit rien pour l'aider. Il s'en rendrait bien compte tout seul.

- O.K ! On y va maintenant ?

Il lui emboîta le pas quand elle commença à partir et, ils retournèrent à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Ginny avait vite oublié son idée de vengeance en se rendant compte que Harry passait tout son temps libre avec elle. Peut-être y avait-il vraiment eu quelque chose entre le Serpentard et lui, mais, il était clair que ça n'avait pas duré. Oui, elle l'avait suivi les premiers jours pour en être sûre, quitte à louper des cours ou à y arriver en retard. Mais, aussi pour comprendre le soudain rapprochement de son brun. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, maintenant, elle avait le héros de Poudlard pour elle toute seule !

Harry arrivait à éviter Malfoy en restant tout le temps avec la rouquine. Enfin, c'était pour éviter d'être tenté. Parce que il était clair qu'il n'arrivait pas l'oublier. Le voulait-il vraiment ? Car comment ne pas penser au plaisir qu'il avait ressenti quand… Merlin ! Ne pouvait-il tout simplement aimer sa copine sans avoir à se rappeler des mains blanches sur son corps ou de ses lèvres ou de… son sexe profondément enfoui en lui. Ce qu'il pouvait être pathétique ! Penser à un gars pour pouvoir bander convenablement en faisant l'amour à sa copine. Il était complètement perdu et irrité de l'être. Lui, héros de tout le monde sorcier ne pouvait pas décemment sortir avec un… Serpentard ! N'est-ce pas ?

Même si Harry faisait tout pour cacher sa mauvaise humeur, Hermione se rendit compte à quel point il ne se sentait pas bien. Oui, elle avait gardé un œil sur lui pour être sûre qu'il tenait correctement sa promesse. Elle n'avait pas été déçue. Mais à quel prix ? Elle voyait bien qu'il se forçait à être joyeux, à rigoler. Mais tout ça sonnait faux. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas heureux. Mais qu'avait bien pu lui faire cet enfoiré de Malfoy pour qu'il ne puisse l'oublier ? Car elle se rendait bien compte que Ginny n'était plus qu'un substitut. Mais son ami ne voyait que dalle ! Peut-être parce que c'était un gars.

Draco en avait marre ! Vraiment ! Mais c'était quoi son problème à Potter ! Un jour il voulait qu'ils se voient plus et l'autre jour il l'ignorait ! Mais quel con ! Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus! Et il perdait encore son sang-froid pour ce connard qui se foutait de sa gueule ! Il voulait continuer à sentir ce corps chaud contre le sien. Il voulait à nouveau sentir ce plaisir qu'il ressentait à chaque fois avec lui. Ce bien-être qui le prenait et lui réchauffait ses membres gelés. Et ce désir qui augmentait à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient. Ce qui l'énervait le plus était qu'il avait senti ce même désir chez son partenaire ! Il allait devenir fou s'il ne pouvait pas lui parler ! Il fallait absolument qu'il sache s'il le rejetait pour de bon ou s'il voulait juste avoir bonne conscience en ne le touchant plus. Il ricana intérieurement : que ça pouvait être con un Gryffondor ! Il se rappela soudain le match de Quidditch du lendemain : cela promettait d'être intéressant !

Hermione soupira, exaspérée par le comportement du brun.

- Bois au moins un jus de citrouille pour que tu ne tombes pas dans les pommes.

L'intéressé ne répondit rien mais s'exécuta. Ginny, de son côté lui faisait des recommandations qui l'écoutait même plus. Ron, quant à lui, n'arrêtait pas de crier :

- On va gagner ! On va gagner !

Suivi par d'autres Gryffondors. Harry se leva, ne pouvant plus supporter ces festivités, quand lui pensait surtout qu'il allait se retrouver face à Malfoy. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le stade, il fut rattrapé par Hermione.

- Harry ! Attends-moi !

Elle le rattrapa et reprit son souffle.

- Harry, écoute-moi sans m'interrompre s'il-te-plaît. J'ai vu que ta situation actuelle… enfin… avec Ginny… n'était pas la meilleure pour toi. Pourquoi l'as-tu choisie elle et pas Malfoy alors que tu préférais être avec lui ? Enfin, c'est pas mon problème. Tu es assez grand pour savoir ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Sache que tu sors avec qui tu veux, même si c'est un gars et un Serpentard. Je serai toujours ton amie. Je me demande quand même ce qu'il a bien pu te faire pour te faire changer de bord aussi facilement. En tout cas, arrête de sortir avec Ginny, je ne veux plus que tu souffres. Allez, bonne chance pour le match !

Puis elle repartit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Harry rentra dans les vestiaires la tête lourde et, il se changea très lentement. Il ne voulait penser à rien, pas même à ce que lui avait dit Hermione. Pas tout de suite. Parce qu'il savait que ça allait être compliqué. Son équipe arriva bientôt et, ils furent au complet. Tous étaient surexcités. Ils allaient battre ces Serpentards, nom d'un Gryffondor ! Ils se placèrent devant l'entrée du stade, leur balai en main. Et, Harry repéra tout de suite la tête blonde à laquelle il pensait toujours de l'autre côté du terrain. Le sifflet de Madame Bibine retentit et les deux équipes s'envolèrent en même temps. Ils firent le tour du stade sans se croiser et revinrent au milieu pour se faire face.

- J'attends un grand fair-play de la part des deux équipes, cria l'arbitre ! Poursuiveurs, à trois le souafle sera lancé ! Un !

Harry sentait la tension des joueurs monter.

- Deux !

L'impatience croissait et ses mains agrippaient fortement le manche de son Eclair de Feu.

- Trois !

Le coup de sifflet résonna longuement alors que les joueurs fonçaient à la poursuite du ballon rouge. Les deux Cognards furent lâchés tout de suite après.

Draco s'éloigna du centre du terrain et commença à tourner en rond. Cet imbécile de Gryffondor n'avait pas même levé la tête ! Mais c'était quoi ces conneries ! Il ne pouvait plus le regarder maintenant ? Il en avait vraiment marre des humeurs de Monsieur ! Il se stoppa net en rencontrant deux émeraudes qui le fixaient non loin de lui. Merlin ! Ce regard ! Il vit soudain Potter se retourner et foncer vers les gradins. Et, il comprit qu'il s'était encore fait floué ! Putain de merde ! Il allait entendre qui était un Malfoy !

Harry évita de justesse un Cognard et fit une remontée spectaculaire en chandelle pour suivre de près la balle dorée qui lui était apparue au moment où il avait croisé deux tempêtes grises. Merlin, qu'il aimait lorsque ces yeux se posaient sur lui avec envie. Comme il avait pu le voir encore une fois. Il tenta de se concentrer du mieux qu'il pouvait sur son objectif. Penser après était la meilleure solution. Se concentrer. Une cape vert et argent passa en trombe devant lui et il eut à peine le temps de braquer son balai pour ne pas se prendre de plein fouet… Malfoy. Il eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant un sourire narquois accroché à ses lèvres fines. Et il repartit, le laissant dans le désarroi le plus complet.

Draco était fier de son coup ! Même s'il avait par la même occasion perdu la trace du Vif d'Or. Au moins son honneur bafoué était vengé ! Et merde ! Il repensait encore à ces conneries ! Blaise allait le tuer c'était sûr. Il s'éleva pour avoir une vue d'ensemble et voir où en était le match. Serpentard menait 50 à 40. C'était serré. Plus maintenant ! 10 points de plus pour Gryffondor. Il fallait qu'il attrape cette putain de balle dorée.

Harry s'était repris. Il le devait. Pour son équipe. Il se devait d'attraper le Vif d'Or. Il s'éloigna de Malfoy. C'était mieux pour lui. Les Gryffondors menaient maintenant 70 à 50. C'était bien. Ils se débrouillaient bien. Peut-être grâce à lui : leur capitaine. Il sourit. Peut-être qu'il n'était bon que dans le Quidditch. Il se ressaisit. Il devait à tout prix se concentrer ! Il rajusta ses lunettes rondes sur son nez et se tourna du côté des buts adverses.

Draco tournait encore et encore en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil du côté du brun. Au cas où il apercevrait le Vif d'Or bien sûr. Pas du tout pour regarder son corps légèrement musclé penché avantageusement sur son balai. Pas du tout. Son attention fut soudain attirée par une petite lueur brillante juste derrière lui. Que devait-il faire pour que celui-ci ne le voie qu'au dernier moment ? Il s'approcha doucement de lui. Et la balle ne bougeait toujours pas. Et Potter non plus. Et, soudain, il fonça sur lui.

Harry l'évita à nouveau de justesse. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à cet imbécile de Serpentard ? Deux fois qu'il lui faisait le coup. Il comprit cette fois que ce n'était pas pour le faire tomber mais pour le Vif d'Or et, il se dépêcha de rejoindre le blond. Il tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer mais, il sentait ses hormones s'affoler de se retrouver aussi près de Malfoy. Mais merde ! Ce n'était pas le moment ! Il tendit sa main en avant et frôla la balle du bout des doigts. Encore un effort !

Draco voyait bien que malgré l'avance qu'il avait prise, Potter était le plus proche du Vif d'Or. Il mit tous ses efforts à rester à côté du brun mais, c'était sans compter sur son habileté.

- Et Gryffondor gagne !

Encore une fois, les Serpentards perdaient face aux rouge et or et son irritation grandit encore lorsque tous les membres de son équipe lui tirèrent la gueule en rentrant dans les vestiaires évidemment, ils n'osaient pas faire de remarques car après tout il était un Malfoy. De toute façon il s'en foutait. Il avait autre chose de bien plus urgent à penser.

Harry ne voulait plus sortir de la douche. Il entendit tous les membres de l'équipe le féliciter puis quitter peu à peu les vestiaires. Enfin seul. Pour réfléchir. Se prendre encore la tête à cause d'un certain blond. Il posa son front contre le mur carrelé en face de lui. Hermione avait donc remarqué son malaise. Elle n'était pas son amie pour rien et un sourire vint dérider son front soucieux. Il était quand même gêné qu'elle le connaisse aussi bien. Que devait-il faire ? Pouvait-il abandonner Ginny sans remords ? Il l'aimait. Enfin, l'aimait-il toujours ? Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer Malfoy. Et pourtant, il avait un besoin irrépressible d'être avec lui. Il le désirait malheureusement trop pour continuer à se passer de lui sans souffrir. Dans quel pétrin avait-il bien pu se fourrer ?

Draco observait de loin la porte des vestiaires des Gryffondors. Mais que foutait-il putain ? Il avait eu le temps de voir toute son équipe sortir ! Sauf lui. A croire qu'il s'était noyé. Ou qu'il était déjà sorti et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il se décida à rentrer finalement dans l'antre du loup. Ou de l'agneau. Ca dépendait de quel point de vue on se mettait. Et un sourire ironique apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Il poussa la porte et entra après avoir vérifié d'un sort que personne ne l'avait vu.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Un cinquième chapitre de bouclé !<p>

J'espère que vous avez apprécié !

Continuez à me dire ce qui va ou pas s'il-vous-plaît ! Pour que je m'améliore ! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Ennemis ?

Rating : M

Disclaimer : les personnages et le monde fantastique ont été empruntés à J.K. Rowling

Pairing : HP/ DM

Résumé : Quand Harry découvre que son ennemi de toujours ne le hait pas tant que ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Draco entendait distinctement l'eau d'une douche couler. Potter était encore en train de se laver ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Et si… non… Il se précipita pour vérifier que… Le Gryffondor se tenait debout sous le jet brûlant de l'eau qui tombait en cascade sur son corps musclé. Et le blond en eut le souffle coupé. Ce n'était pas possible ! Le voir ainsi affola ses hormones et, bien malgré lui, il commença à s'avancer. Il se stoppa net en voyant sa Némésis faire un mouvement en direction d'un gant où il prit soin de mettre beaucoup de gel nettoyant. Puis, il le vit commencer à passer le gant sur lui, prenant un soin méticuleux à savonner chaque parcelle de son corps.

Draco pensait que s'il restait encore, il allait se jeter sur lui et, il prit la difficile décision de rebrousser chemin. Mais, avant même qu'il fasse un pas, comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, Potter se retourna et le fixa de ses yeux trop verts, enflammant son corps qui était déjà perturbé. Sa voix grave résonna contre les murs carrelés, le faisant frissonner :

- Tu pensais sérieusement que je ne t'avais pas entendu Malfoy ?

Avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, le brun s'avança rapidement vers lui, toujours aussi nu. Il se sentit attiré contre ce corps musclé par le Gryffondor qui l'avait tiré à lui. Il sentit qu'il l'emmenait quelque part et, il ne pouvait que le suivre. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec Potter ? Il… il prenait l'initiative ? Non !

Il sursauta en sentant l'eau de la douche couler sur sa tête, puis ses vêtements qui furent bientôt complètement trempés. Mais il s'en fichait. La buée les entourait d'une chaleur réconfortante et plus rien n'excitait autour d'eux. Le Serpentard avait pleinement conscience du corps nu pressé contre le sien et l'érection déjà conséquente de Potter contre son bas-ventre. Les yeux d'émeraudes semblaient briller de mille feux tant ils étaient emplis de désir. Il le vit rapprocher sa tête de la sienne et sa voix grave résonna à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci au creux de son oreille :

- Pourquoi je ne pense qu'à toi Malfoy ?

Il ne devait pas attendre de réponse car il continua :

- Tu m'obsèdes à tel point que j'en oublie Ginny. Je ne prends plus que du plaisir en me rappelant ton corps, tes mains, tes lèvres sur moi. Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé dans ce couloir ? Pourquoi tu me veux ?

Le ton était devenu comme une plainte et, Draco, mal à l'aise, passa ses bras autour de ces hanches tant rêvées. Parce qu'il savait qu'il devait dire la vérité. Même s'il avait à le regretter par la suite. Même si c'était avouer quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas possible. Mais, il ne pouvait se permettre de le perdre maintenant. Pas après ce que venait de lui dire le Gryffondor. Et, une boule de joie coincée au creux de son cœur, il avoua, à voix basse :

- Je t'aime Harry et je te veux pour moi seul.

Harry resta bouche bée un court instant avant de se jeter voracement su ces deux lèvres qui semblaient l'appeler depuis un moment déjà. Il gémit contre cette bouche tant désirée. Comment avait-il pu penser un seul instant qu'il pourrait s'en passer ? Il passa sa langue entre deux rangées de dents lisses pour aller chercher sa consœur qui se faisait attendre. Malfoy l'aimait ? Vraiment ? Comment se pouvait-il que… Il sentit une main descendre doucement le long de son dos et agripper le galbe de ses fesses avec fermeté et, il ne put que pousser un autre gémissement. Il se sentit soudain entraîné vers le sol et, il se raccrocha du mieux qu'il put à la chemise du Serpentard. Mais celui-ci le tenait fermement. Il se perdit dans deux tempêtes grises qui brillaient dangereusement de pur plaisir si près de son visage. Et, il gémit encore en pensant à ce qui allait se passer.

Draco ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'au corps nu qu'il tenait dans les bras. Alors, comme ça Potter l'ignorait ? Alors, comme ça il n'était qu'un jouet ? Il le rendait complètement fou et, encore maintenant, sa fierté en avait pris un coup. Mais, cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il allongea délicatement le brun sur le sol carrelé puis se releva pour enlever ses vêtements complètement trempés. Il réprima un gémissement en voyant le brun se mordre la lèvre inférieure, les yeux emplis de désir et se dépêcha de s'allonger sur lui, frottant leurs deux sexes l'un contre l'autre. Il fut récompensé par les soupirs de contentement que produisait le Gryffon sous lui.

Harry ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce corps sur lui. Il s'en était privé. Pour quoi ? Pour rien. Parce que, pouvait-on encore dire qu'on aimait quelqu'un lorsqu'on ne désirait plus cette personne et qu'on pensait à quelqu'un d'autre ? Il retint son souffle en sentant une langue tracer un sillon le long de son cou, puis descendre très doucement, beaucoup trop doucement, vers ses boutons de chair, prenant un malin plaisir à les sucer délicatement. Et lui ne pouvait que s'accrocher à ces cheveux blonds en essayant de ne pas pousser que des gémissements.

Draco goûtait à nouveau à ce corps dont il rêvait tout le temps depuis la dernière fois. Il eut une pensée pour Blaise qui se demandait sûrement ce qu'il foutait avant de prendre en bouche le membre imposant de Potter entre ses mains. Il entendit un râle qui le fit accélérer les mouvements. Et, il passa sa langue sur son gland déjà bien mouillé. De nouveaux gémissements lui parvinrent et il sentit le sang affluer de plus en plus dans son érection. Il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme-là. Il fit alors glisser un doigt à l'intérieur de son amant, le bougeant doucement. Un deuxième doigt suivit.

Harry aimait ça. Ce n'était pas possible d'aimer à ce point les caresses de son, normalement, ennemi. Mais, il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne pouvait que se cambrer sous cette intrusion des plus douces. Il ne pouvait que gémir encore et encore sans pouvoir sortir un seul mot. Une douleur suivit après qu'un troisième doigt se soit introduit en lui, très vite dissipée par la sensation de bien-être qu'il ressentit aux caresses du blond sur son sexe. Et puis, tout s'arrêta. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sans s'en rendre compte.

Draco ne savait pas si Potter l'avait fait exprès, mais toujours était-il qu'il avait complètement ouvert ses jambes. Comme pour le recevoir. Le voulait-il à ce point ? Deux émeraudes se rivèrent sur lui. Et il parla. D'une voix éraillée par le désir qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation, ne pouvant ajouter un mot devant ce spectacle des plus érotiques. Potter voulait vraiment.

Il prit délicatement ces jambes musclées et les positionna sur ses épaules. Puis, il s'avança. Il entendit un gémissement de douleur en pénétrant son intimité. Mais il n'y fit pas spécialement attention, un plaisir intense faisant bouillir son sang dans ses veines. Les chairs autour de son sexe le serraient à la limite du supportable. Mais, il commença à bouger. Doucement. Essayant de se retenir du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas blesser… Il poussa un râla au même instant que le brun qui s'était lui-même empalé d'un coup de reins. Merlin ! Il ne pouvait qu'approuver la décision de ce cher Gryffon ! Et, ses coups de butoirs s'accélérèrent.

Comment faire comprendre au blond qu'il voulait ressentir la même chose que la dernière fois, mais plus vite, que par un coup de reins ? Il aurait pu lui demander mais, vu l'état dans lequel il était, il ne pouvait vraiment pas aligner deux mots cohérents. La douleur en premier, avant… Il poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres et se cambra en sentant ce point sensible être enfin touché. Il avait parfaitement conscience du sol carrelé contre lequel son dos frottait, de l'eau qui continuait à couler de la douche non loin d'eux, mais, surtout, de l'effort que Draco fournissait. Draco ? Il… il avait appelé son soi-disant ennemi par son prénom ! Merlin ! Il était perdu !

Draco agrippait tant bien que mal les hanches mouillées de son partenaire. Mais surtout, il ne quittait les deux émeraudes qui l'éblouissaient par la myriade d'émotions qui traversaient ces yeux trop verts. Il accentuait ses mouvements de reins toujours un peu plus. Comme pour le marquer comme sien. Percutant sa prostate et l'admirant pousser des cris de plaisir. Il décida alors de reposer les jambes de Potter de chaque côté de ses hanches et puis de s'allonger complètement sur lui, posant ses deux bras de chaque côté de sa tête pour mieux s'appuyer. Il atteignit sa bouche de ses lèvres et les embrassa délicatement. Au même instant, l'érection du brun frotta contre son bas-ventre alors qu'il s'enfonçait à nouveau en lui.

Leurs souffles erratiques se mêlaient l'un à l'autre. Et, Draco décida d'accélérer la cadence. Il voulait le faire venir avant lui. Pour montrer… pour montrer quoi au juste ? Ce n'était pas une compétition ! A quoi il pensait ? Il sentit soudainement un liquide chaud mouiller son bas-ventre et il comprit aux yeux dilatés du Gryffon et aux chairs qui se refermaient sur son sexe qu'il venait de jouir. Il ne put plus se retenir lui-même et se libéra en lui. Il allait pour se retirer quand il fut arrêté par deux mains qui tenaient ses fesses. Il regarda Potter et vit une lueur qu'il ne connaissait pas au fond de ses yeux qui brillaient étrangement et qui le laissa extraordinairement bien. Il posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule du brun.

Harry savait que c'était idiot ce qu'il faisait mais il voulait le sentir un peu plus longtemps en lui. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Car, même s'il aimait être avec le Serpentard, pouvait-il décemment penser qu'il l'aimait ? Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait était de rester près de lui. Il ne pouvait pas… sortir avec lui. Rien qu'y penser, il ne pouvait l'envisager. Il entendit soudain la voix de Malfoy s'élever près de son épaule :

- Quitte-la.

Harry esquissa un sourire, sachant qu'il ne pouvait le voir et lui répondit, malicieux :

- J'attendais que tu me le demandes.

Draco n'y croyait tout simplement pas. Il avait pensé être rejeté comme la dernière fois et là, il… Pouvait-il vraiment le croire ? Il se releva en même temps que son amant et ils se rhabillèrent chacun de leur côté, silencieux. Il s'avança ensuite vers lui, doucement, pour voir sa réaction mais, Potter s'avança lui aussi dans sa direction. Il était clair qu'il était différent mais quand même ! Etait-il en train de rêver ? Et, ils s'embrassèrent, comme un couple. Un couple ? Merlin ! Il divaguait ! Comment le brun pouvait quitter celle qu'il aimait pour lui ? Voulait-il le faire souffrir ? Mais, il ne posa aucune de ces questions, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il voulait y croire. Ils sortirent des vestiaires l'un à côté de l'autre. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas prendre la main du brun et se traita d'idiot d'y avoir pensé. Arrivés près du château, ils se séparèrent après un dernier coup d'œil.

Harry se dépêcha de monter à la tour des Gryffondors. Ce qu'il avait oublié c'était qu'il avait gagné Le match de Quidditch et qu'avec les jumeaux Weasley, il y avait forcément une fête pour célébrer ça. A peine eut-il franchi le tableau de la Grosse Dame que Fred et George l'attrapèrent par le bras et lui mirent une Bièraubeurre dans les mains.

- T'étais passé où, lui demandèrent-ils en cœur ?

Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà ils l'entraînaient parmi les autres joueurs. Après une longue demi-heure, il réussit enfin à s'échapper et chercha Ginny. Il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant.

- Harry !

Il se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait.

- Hermione ?

- Harry, alors tu fais quoi avec Malfoy ?

- Euh…

- Oh ! Je vois. Pas de dessins s'il-te-plaît. Elle est là-bas, près des escaliers.

- Merci, Mione.

Elle se retourna en lui faisant un signe de la main, comme pour lui souhaiter bon courage.

Il trouva enfin la rouquine, assise sur la première marche de l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle mais celle-ci ne fit aucun geste.

- Ginny ? Je peux te parler s'il-te-plaît ?

- Tu le fais déjà, répondit-elle froidement.

Harry se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, car il avait peur de comprendre qu'elle était au courant.

- Je pense que nous ne pouvons plus être ensemble. Mes sentiments pour toi ne sont plus ce qu'ils ont été et, je ne peux plus continuer comme ça.

- Alors tu t'es vraiment fait enculer par ce Serpentard. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais aller aussi loin.

Il sursauta en entendant cette vérité sortir de la bouche de sa maintenant ex-petite amie.

- Tu croyais sérieusement que je n'allais pas m'en apercevoir ? Tu es pathétique, continua-t-elle.

Il se sentait rougir au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait et, d'autant plus lorsqu'il pensa qu'elle les avait peut-être surpris.

- Et bien sors avec lui maintenant. Après tout c'est sûrement ce que tu attends après t'être fait baisé par ce gars, cracha-t-elle, haineuse.

- Non.

Il vit son visage surpris par son ton assuré et il ne put que lui expliquer :

- Je ne peux pas sortir avec lui. Je ne sais pas si je l'aime alors je ne ferais que rester avec lui pour l'instant. Parce que je suis bien quand il est avec moi.

Il remarqua que son visage s'était crispé sous la haine et il ajouta :

- Dis ce que tu veux. Après tout, tu n'as aucune preuve.

Il la vit rire et dire :

- Ne te crois pas plus important que tu ne l'es. En fait, tout ce qui t'intéressais c'était coucher avec un gars. Tu me dégoûtes.

Et, elle partit. Le laissant soulagé. Même s'il se demandait encore si c'était une bonne idée. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle le sexe dur de Malfoy en lui.

Draco se morfondait dans un fauteuil non loin de Blaise qui, il le savait, l'observait. Mais, il n'arrivait pas à oublier la lueur qu'il avait lu dans les yeux verts du Gryffondor. Son ami le questionna enfin, après plusieurs minutes de suspense insoutenable :

- Alors, avec Potter ?

Il réprima un sourire avant de dire :

- Oh, tu sais, ça va, ça vient…

- Draco, arrête de faire ton connard et réponds-moi !

Il laissa échapper un petit rire avant de répondre :

- On a couché ensemble.

- Encore ?

- Ouais. Mais, j'lui ai demandé de quitter sa rouquine. Et il a dit oui.

- Et tu crois sérieusement qu'il va le faire ?

- Oh ta gueule Blaise ! T'es en train de casser mon rêve !

- Ouais, ben vaudrait mieux avant que tu te prennes un coup dans la gueule et que tu viennes encore faire chier tout le monde par ta mauvaise humeur.

- Ouais, c'est bon. Ce que tu veux me dire c'est que j'ai aucune chance.

- C'est surtout, est-ce que tu es sûr qu'il va la quitter pour toi ?

- J'en sais rien. J'ai juste vu ses yeux et ils brillaient différemment de d'habitude.

- Méfie-toi quand même. Je veux pas que tu souffres Draco.

Il resta silencieux face à la déclaration de son ami mais se sentit stupidement heureux.

Le soir arriva enfin et ce fut comme une délivrance pour Harry qui ne supportait plus les regards accusateurs de Ginny. Hermione faisait comme si tout était normal et Ron n'avait rien remarqué, trop occupé à parler sans s'arrêter des Canons de Chudley. Il prit la direction de la Grande Salle avec impatience et s'assit le plus loin possible de la rouquine, face à la table des Serpentards. Ron dut enfin se rendre compte qu'il s'était passé quelque chose car il demanda :

- Tu t'es disputé avec ma sœur ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Comment ça, fit-il soudain suspicieux ?

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre à son ami :

- On n'est plus ensemble Ron.

- Quoi ?

- C'est juste qu'on n'éprouve plus les mêmes sentiments qu'avant alors on a préféré s'arrêter là, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Le rouquin le dévisageait mais Harry savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Enfin, il avait dit la moitié de la vérité.

Draco ne pouvait pas être plus ravi. La Weasley mangeait loin de son… son quoi au fait ? Son amant ? Oui, c'était ça. Son amant. Et, une bulle de pur plaisir naquit au creux de son bas-ventre. Il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers Blaise et de lui chuchoter :

- Alors, qui se faisait des idées ?

- Ouais, c'est bon. On voit bien que c'est un Gryffondor et qu'il fait tout ce qu'il dit. Parce que je sais que tu ne l'aurais jamais fait.

- Peut-être. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Si tu n'aimes pas vraiment quelqu'un ou que tu ne sais pas, tu ne promets pas ce genre de choses. Tu restes un Serpentard et, par conséquent, je te connais bien plus que tu ne veux l'admettre.

- Ouais. C'est bon, lâche-moi et laisse-moi admirer un certain Gryffon.

- Draco, on est à table !

Harry tentait de faire abstraction des regards malveillants de Ginny à l'autre bout de la table, de ceux compatissants de Hermione et celui scrutateur de Ron. Cela devenait trop oppressant et, il leva ses yeux vers la table des Serpentards. Il rencontra alors le sourire éclatant du blond. Et, il rougit. Il rougit ? Merlin, pour LUI ? Mais, il le trouvait malheureusement, d'une certaine façon… beau. Troublé, et sachant que tous l'observaient, il se leva. Il vit du coin de l'œil, Malfoy faire de même. Et, il sortit de la Grande Salle.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 bouclé ! Pour cette semaine, comme promis.<p>

Alors que je n'ai dormi que 3 heures à cause d'un anniversaire ! ^^

En espérant que ça vous ait plu. Et continuez à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait plaisir et ça peut aider pour la suite ! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Ennemis ?

Rating : M

Disclaimer : les personnages et le monde fantastique ont été empruntés à J.K. Rowling

Pairing : HP/ DM

Résumé : Quand Harry découvre que son ennemi de toujours ne le hait pas tant que ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

- Draco, n'y va pas.

- J'ai plus faim, Blaise.

- Ouais, c'est surtout que tu vas manger ton dessert autre part.

- Bonne nuit, Blaise !

- C'est ça ! Va t'envoyer en l'air !

- Ta gueule, on va t'entendre !

- J'en ai rien à foutre, Draco.

- Oh, c'est bon ! J'me casse !

Et, il partit à la suite de Potter qui avait déjà quitté la Grande Salle.

Harry essayait de perdre toute autre personne qui aurait pu le suivre. A part Malfoy, évidemment, qui, il le savait, le suivait. Mais, après tout, c'est ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait l'avoir à nouveau dans ses bras. Peut-être pour le réconforter ? Impossible ! Il n'était pas une fille ! Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce qu'il allait devoir dire à Ron. Il ne voulait pas de problèmes. Mais, comment faire lorsqu'on avait largué une fille pour son ennemi ? Tout ça l'énervait et lui prenait la tête plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Et, il savait qu'il pourrait ne pas y penser s'il était avec le blond. C'était tout bien sûr. Car, il ne pouvait pas aimer un homme.

Draco se dépêchait pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Mais, c'est qu'il allait vite, le Gryffondor ! Il ne savait pas exactement où il allait mais, il le suivait. Encore. Il devenait pathétique ! Et, irrémédiablement amoureux de lui. Surtout quand il le regardait comme plus tôt à table. Mais, il n'y pouvait rien. Et, cet imbécile avait vraiment quitté sa copine ! Il le rattrapa enfin devant un mur et il le prit dans ses bras. Celui-ci sursauta mais se laissa faire. Et, là, il vit où ils étaient. Le mur n'était autre que celui qui cachait la Salle sur Demande.

- C'est mieux sur un lit que contre un mur ou par terre, fit Potter en baissant légèrement la tête.

Et, son cœur cogna fortement contre sa poitrine en le voyant ainsi. Il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser avec fougue en le plaquant contre ce mur qui laissa apparaître une porte qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir.

Ginny regardait la salle commune quasiment vide dans un fauteuil. En sachant que Harry était en ce moment même avec la fouine. Elle enrageait littéralement. Il y avait forcément quelque chose de louche pour qu'il ait pu s'intéresser aussi vite à ce Serpentard. C'était obligé ! Mais, de toute façon, elle se vengerait de ce blond ! Lui avoir pris Harry était une grave erreur ! Il fallait maintenant qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour qu'il puisse souffrir autant qu'elle. Elle vit soudain Colin Crivey et son appareil rentrer dans la salle. Peut-être que…

Hermione lisait. Elle tentait de se concentrer avec un Ron des plus énervants.

- S'il-te-plaît Ron, arrête de ce bruit, finit-elle par dire. Je n'arrive pas à lire correctement.

- Mais, comment peux-tu lire dans un moment pareil ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Harry n'est plus avec Ginny!

- Oui, et alors?

- Et alors? Mais tu trouves pas ça étrange?

- Non. S'ils ne s'aiment plus, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Mais, regarde ma sœur ! Tu crois sérieusement qu'elle ne l'aime plus ? Je suis pas con !

- Non, Ron. Bien sûr que non.

- Je sais que tu es au courant de quelque chose. C'est Harry, il voit quelqu'un d'autre ?

Hermione toussa pour cacher son malaise. Que se passerait-il si son ami apprenait pour Harry et Malfoy ? Mais, elle avait promis de ne rien dire alors elle répondit :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Pourquoi irait-il voir ailleurs ?

- C'est justement ça le problème, fit-il.

Et, il se remit à pianoter des doigts sur la table, exaspérant un peu plus Hermione.

Harry savourait l'instant présent. Ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à l'odeur du blond encore présente sur sa peau. Il se rendait compte que c'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'ils se retrouvaient avoir couché ensemble mais, il ne regrettait pas. Pourquoi ? Merlin, il dérivait il ne savait trop où, et il ne faisait rien pour se retenir ! Il sentit une main douce venir caresser doucement son torse nu et, il se laissa faire. Alors qu'il aurait dû le repousser. Mais c'était parce qu'il aimait ce contact qu'il ne faisait rien. C'était bien ça le problème.

Draco n'arrivait pas à dire quelque chose dans un moment pareil. Il voulait encore profiter même s'il savait que ça ne serait jamais la même chose pour le brun. Il savait que bientôt, il partirait. Et, ce bientôt arriva enfin. Il se leva, se rhabilla et, il put l'observer encore. Puis, il se tourna vers lui. Et, il esquissa un sourire qui lui coupa le souffle. Pourquoi faisait-il des choses pareilles, à part pour le rendre un peu plus accroc à lui ? Avant qu'il ne parte, il réussit à lui demander :

- Peut-on se retrouver ici demain soir ?

- Oui, entendit-il. A la même heure.

Et, il sortit, le laissant seul dans ce lit qui portait son odeur et, il s'en imprégna longtemps, s'endormant même avec.

A peine fut-il sorti que Harry ressentit aussitôt un manque évident. Comme si le fait de s'éloigner de Malfoy était insupportable. Et, cela l'irrita. Il semblait être devenu une drogue qu'il lui fallait prendre pour se sentir à nouveau bien. Il réalisa soudain que la seule chose qu'il voulait en cet instant était de retourner dans cette chambre qu'ils venaient de partager. Il se dépêcha alors de rentrer, complètement perdu et indécis. Il partit se coucher sans donner aucune explication que lui demanda Ron. Parce qu'il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas sans lui mentir.

Hermione mangeait un pancake tout en observant son ami. Il n'avait plus un air morne comme lorsqu'il était encore avec Ginny et cela la rassura, quoique le fait d'admettre que c'était grâce au Prince des Serpentards était des plus difficile. Elle remarqua ces yeux brillants alors qu'il regardait à la table d'en face. Et ses joues qui devinrent subitement rouge. Etait-il à ce point épris de cette fouine ? Impossible ! Il le vit soudain se lever au moment et, elle ne put que tourner la tête pour voir Malfoy sortir de la Grande Salle. Ron arriva à ce moment précis mais, le brun fila. D'une certaine façon, elle savait que cette histoire finirait mal. Il ne pouvait pas cacher indéfiniment cette relation qu'il entretenait.

Blaise se faisait du souci. Et, cela l'énervait. Mais, Draco était son ami. Et, il devait à tout prix le mettre en garde. Pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop.

- Arrête de le mater comme ça, commença-t-il en se penchant vers lui.

- Mais regarde comment il rougit lorsque je souris… Pourquoi t'es aussi sérieux, demanda-t-il soudainement en se tournant vers lui ?

- Potter ne t'aime pas et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et, même si c'était le cas, tu ne pourrais pas sortir avec lui.

- Et pourquoi ça, demanda-t-il hargneux ?

- Tu as évidemment pensé aux conséquences. Avec ton père par exemple.

La tête que fit le blond lui fit mal au cœur. Mais, mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

- Sors avec une fille en même que tu le vois lui. Pour que ton père n'ait aucun soupçon. Parce que tu sais qu'il a des contacts partout et, surtout à Poudlard pour te surveiller.

- Ouais… Ouais… J'vais faire ça, fit-il, soudain mal à l'aise.

Et, il partit.

Une semaine passa où, tous les soirs, Harry retrouva Malfoy dans la Salle sur Demande. Il retrouvait avec de plus en plus d'empressement cette peau diaphane, cette odeur, ces mains, ces lèvres, et, ce sexe. Ils s'installaient peu à peu dans une routine qui, malheureusement ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire. Cependant, l'équilibre instable qui caractérisait cette relation des plus chaotique, fut rompu. Alors qu'il se dirigeait, un soir, à la bibliothèque, il croisa Malfoy. Seulement, il n'était pas seul. Une pimbêche se frottait lascivement à lui en lui faisant les yeux doux. Et, il se laissait faire, posant même une main sur ses hanches. Il ignora le mal inconnu qui étreignait son cœur et passa au plus près d'eux pour les bousculer.

Une rage sourde faisait vibrer tout son corps et, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se mettait dans cet état pour lui. Mais, il n'y pouvait rien. C'était venu instinctivement, comme si ça sommeillait depuis tout ce temps en lui. N'était-ce pas lui qui lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ?

- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Potter, l'entendit-il crier.

Il revint sur ses pas et se planta devant le… couple.

- Barre-toi, pouffiasse. J'ai quelque chose à dire à ton copain, fit-il, le ton glacial.

Mais, personne ne bougeait, il n'y avait que la pimbêche avec un air choqué qui ouvrait et refermait la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, pour essayer de rétorquer quelque chose.

Il ne parvint pas à attendre plus longtemps et il attrapa le blond devant lui par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.

- Lâche-moi, Potter, criait-il !

Mais, il s'en foutait.

- Tu vas le regretter !

Il trouva finalement une classe désaffectée et, il poussa la porte derrière lui. Malfoy avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et l'observait, visiblement mécontent. Mais, c'était lui qui était énervé et, il explosa :

- Putain ! Mais tu foutais quoi avec elle ? T'allais la baiser ? Comme moi ? Comme d'autres peut-être ! T'es qu'un enfoiré ! Tu me dis que tu m'aimes et tu te laisses faire par une pimbêche à côté ! Je suis pas assez bien pour le grand Malfoy ! Tu…

Il se stoppa net en entendant un rire cristallin résonner dans la pièce vide.

- Tu es jaloux, entendit-il le blond demander ?

- Non mais ça va pas la tête, hurla-t-il à nouveau !

- Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves ? On ne sort pas ensemble que je sache. Je fais donc ce que je veux.

Harry resta bouche bée devant tant d'assurance. Et, il baissa la tête. C'est qu'il avait raison le Serpentard. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il s'énerve. Alors, pourquoi s'était-il énervé ? Le « tu es jaloux » lui revint subitement à l'esprit. Mais, c'était impossible ! Parce que s'il était jaloux c'était qu'il éprouvait quelque chose de plus fort que de l'attirance physique pour le blond. Et, cela était inenvisageable.

Draco fit mine de partir. Il s'attendait évidemment à la main du brun qui le retint. Mais, il fut surpris quand il le prit brutalement dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il avait mal car Potter lui dévorait littéralement la bouche. Mais, il s'en foutait car il sentait toute sa fougue dans ce baiser bestial auquel il répondit avec plaisir. Il comprenait maintenant quand certains disaient que la jalousie était un aphrodisiaque puissant.

Ginny appuyait de toutes ses forces ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour qu'on ne l'entende pas crier. Car le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle ne pouvait que la choquer. Car, bien évidemment, elle avait tenté de surprendre Harry en présence de la fouine. Et, elle avait assisté à toute la scène. Depuis son altercation avec le blond. Voir celui qu'elle aimait dans les bras d'un autre, de son ennemi qui plus est, être jaloux à cause de lui, de… Tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer à supporter. Et, ces imbéciles qui n'avaient pas eu l'intelligence de fermer correctement la porte. Mais, elle allait mettre fin à cette histoire. Cependant, pour le moment, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ces deux corps virils enlacés.

Elle vit soudain le Serpentard commencer à se déshabiller. Et, son ex petit ami aussi. Rapidement. Comme s'ils étaient pressés. Comme si c'était vital pour eux de se retrouver nus l'un contre l'autre. Elle vit Harry gémir en se frottant au corps blanc de son amant et, elle écarquilla les yeux devant ce spectacle. Il… il prenait son pied avec un gars ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu s'abandonner ainsi, même durant leurs ébats. Elle découvrait un autre Harry Potter qui lui faisait encore plus envie de se venger de Malfoy pour lui avoir pris. Elle le vit emmener son brun sur une table où il mit tout par terre d'un mouvement du bras. Puis, il le souleva et l'installa dessus.

Elle voyait les yeux d'émeraude briller de désir même à cette distance et, bien malgré elle, elle fut excitée. Et, elle continua à regarder le Serpentard l'allonger sur le dos pour ensuite se mettre entre ses jambes indécemment écartées, comme pour l'accueillir. Elle vit deux doigts blancs s'immiscer à l'intérieur de l'intimité de Harry et elle étouffa un gémissement en le voyant se cambrer sous l'intrusion. Comment pouvait-il aimer être soumis ainsi ? Elle voyait qu'il souffrait mais, son visage sembla se détendre au fur et à mesure que les doigts en lui s'appropriaient l'endroit. Et, soudain, la voix rauque de son brun parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles :

- Viens. Maintenant, demandait-il dans une plainte des plus érotiques.

Cette fois, elle se mordit les mains pour ne pas laisser échapper un bruit quelconque de ses lèvres. Elle vit le blond retirer sa main et elle en fut heureuse mais, pas pour longtemps, car il relevait les jambes musclées du Gryffondor et elle vit clairement son sexe imposant rentrer profondément dans son aine. Elle ne put retenir sa main qui partit s'égarer sur son bas-ventre pour essayer d'en calmer le feu, au même moment qu'elle entendait le cri de douleur de son brun. Elle constata qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Elle vit alors la fouine se pencher et embrasser les lèvres de son ex petit ami pour ensuite lui prendre son érection qu'il prit un malin plaisir de caresser délicatement.

Et, finalement, le Serpentard commença de légers mouvements de reins qu'elle ne put que suivre des yeux et avec sa propre main qui vint frotter son clitoris à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Elle avait honte d'admettre qu'elle prenait du plaisir à les regarder. C'était carrément malsain. Mais, elle n'arrivait pas à se retenir. Mais, elle se vengerait. Et cette fouine souffrirait ! Elle récupèrerait Harry et tout redeviendra normal. Elle vit soudain les hanches de son Gryffon se soulever à la rencontre du sexe imposant en lui, pour mieux s'empaler dessus et Malfoy s'agrippa un peu plus fort à lui pour accélérer ses mouvements. Ginny en aurait pleuré d'éprouver autant de plaisir si elle n'avait pas été aussi excitée par ce spectacle.

Alors que les deux anciennement ennemis accéléraient la cadence en ne retenant plus leurs gémissements et leurs cris de plaisir qui parvenaient à ses oreilles. Elle fit un effort surhumain pour sortir un certain objet de son sac et le passer dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Leurs deux corps en sueur s'épousaient parfaitement et revenaient encore et toujours l'un vers l'autre en une danse effrénée qui la laissait frustrée. Elle aurait tant voulu que Harry soit pareil avec elle. Mais, cela allait bientôt s'arranger. Elle partit seulement après les avoir vus jouir. Elle avait sa vengeance à mettre en place !

Draco profitait de ce moment après leurs ébats pour s'enivrer de son odeur, pour toucher encore et encore ce corps parfait. Il en tombait un peu plus fou chaque jour qu'il passait à le côtoyer. Mais, il s'en foutait, du moment qu'il réagissait toujours comme il l'avait fait. Potter jaloux ? Trop mignon ! Il se releva sur un coude pour mieux observer son visage et tout particulièrement ses yeux trop verts. Il devait le regarder trop intensément car il parla, rompant le silence :

- Tu sais, Malfoy, je ne sais pas si je peux t'aimer. Alors… enfin je voulais te le dire pour que tu ne souffres si tu t'attendais à quelque chose.

Il ne put retenir un ricanement sarcastique, cachant la douleur qui venait de subitement apparaître au niveau de sa poitrine.

- C'est trop tard, Potter. Du moment que tu m'as accepté, je ne peux plus t'oublier, répondit-il.

Harry se sentait mal. Mais, que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il ne voulait pas sortir avec lui mais continuer comme ils faisaient maintenant. Seulement, il savait que ça blessait le blond. Son plaisir contre la liberté du Serpentard. Malheureusement, il préférait être égoïste car il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se passer de coucher avec lui et, cela l'énervait d'être aussi dépendant de lui pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il admira le corps immaculé à côté de lui, le faisant délicieusement frémir sous ses doigts. Il resta un long moment ainsi, goûtant simplement au plaisir d'être avec lui. Il bougea finalement, délicatement et le blond comprit tout de suite car il se releva aussitôt. Il se rhabilla et partit sans un mot de plus. Il n'y en avait pas besoin de toute manière.

Il rentra à la salle commune des Gryffondors où il retrouva Hermione près de la cheminée. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil à côté d'elle. Elle releva la tête du livre qu'elle lisait pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Ca va, fit-elle ?

Il ne put que hocher la tête. Il se sentait beaucoup plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé pour Malfoy.

- Arrête de mentir et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer :

- Je…

- Harry !

Il se retourna nerveusement en reconnaissant la voix de Ron.

- Harry, t'étais passé où ? Je te cherche depuis un moment.

- Je… enfin… je…

- Tu peux pas le laisser tranquille, intervint Hermione. Il est grand, il fait ce qu'il veut.

- Ouais Ouais. Mais ça fait un moment que j'ai pas pu lui parler. D'homme à homme, tu vois.

- Oui, je vois très bien, Ron. Merci.

- Oh, c'est bon ! Allez, Harry, viens dans les dortoirs je voudrais te parler d'un truc.

- Euh, pas tout de suite, d'accord, fit-il soudain mal à l'aise ?

Ron fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, puis il partit seul vers les dortoirs des garçons. Harry s'aperçut soudain de la tension qui contractait ses muscles. Hermione dut s'en apercevoir car elle lui dit :

- Tu devrais en parler avec lui.

Puis elle se replongea dans son livre. Plus difficile à dire qu'à faire se dit-il en pensant à la réaction de son ami quand il apprendrait qu'il avait cassé avec sa sœur pour aller s'envoyer en l'air avec son ennemi. Impensable !

Le lendemain, alors qu'il remontait seul des cachots, il rencontra Ginny qui lui fit signe de la suivre.

- Désolé, mais j'ai cours, répondit-il.

- Tu ferais mieux de venir, répliqua-t-elle en lui montrant une grande enveloppe qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite.

Intrigué, il la suivit dans un coin sombre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, demanda-t-il ?

- Oh, juste te montrer ça, dit-elle en agitant l'enveloppe sous son nez, un sourire narquois coincé sur le bout de ses lèvres.

Il ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte le contenu de l'enveloppe.

* * *

><p>Voilàààà ! Un septième chapitre de posté !<p>

Et, encore une fois, je suis adique et je m'arrête où il ne faut pas. ^^

En espérant que ce chapitre soit aussi bien que les précédents !

Je voulais vous prévenir que je ne pourrais pas poster le prochain chapitre avant un moment.

Sincèrement désolée à tous ceux qui attendent la suite.


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Ennemis ?

Rating : M

Disclaimer : les personnages et le monde fantastique ont été empruntés à J.K. Rowling

Pairing : HP/ DM

Résumé : Quand Harry découvre que son ennemi de toujours ne le hait pas tant que ça.

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour tous ceux qui attendaient la suite. Comme on dit les problèmes ne viennent pas seuls. Quand une bourde m'arrive, vous pouvez être sûrs que plusieurs autres vont suivre encore pires pour mon plus grand « plaisir ». Et j'ai eu entre autres un problème d'Internet. La poisse quoi !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

Dire que Harry était inquiet était un euphémisme. Ses yeux s'agrandirent bien malgré lui lorsqu'il reconnut l'appareil photo à Colin Crivey dans le sac à Ginny. Il prit avec réticence les photos qu'elle lui tendait car c'était évidemment des photos qu'il y avait dans l'enveloppe. Il resta tétanisé devant pendant plusieurs secondes, le temps d'assimiler que les deux corps enlacés qu'il voyait n'étaient autres que celui de Draco et le sien. Et il n'y avait malheureusement aucun sous-entendu quant à leur relation. On voyait leurs deux visages exprimant le plaisir à l'état brut. Il aurait pu trouver ces photos magnifiques si elles n'avaient pas été dans les mains d'une certaine rouquine.

Il releva lentement la tête, sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

- Harry, c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça.

- Me faire du chantage ?

- Sinon tu ne t'en sortiras pas. Arrête avec Malfoy. Tu as été ensorcelé pour aimer ça. Cela ne fait aucun doute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Qui te dit que je n'aime pas quand il m'embrasse, quand il m'enlace, quand il me pénètre !

- Tais-toi, Harry ! Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Comment pourrais-tu sortir avec un gars ?

Harry n'ajouta rien. Comment le pourrait-il quand il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'afficher en couple avec Malfoy ? Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Et, elle le savait aussi. Et puis, d'un autre côté, il arrêterait d'être égoïste en ne pensant qu'à son plaisir alors que son amant lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Peut-être que c'était le mieux.

- Ressors avec moi et je ne dévoilerai pas ces photos à tout Poudlard, entendit-il.

Le pouvait-il vraiment ? Non, il ne pourrait évidemment pas l'oublier. Mais, il le ferait quand même pour lui. Et, il hocha doucement la tête en se détestant d'être aussi faible.

- Très bien. Mais, avant ça, tu vas aller le voir et lui dire que tu t'es bien amusé avec lui mais qu'en réalité tu m'aimes toujours. Sois convainquant, je veux le voir souffrir.

Harry releva brusquement la tête. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait dit quelque chose, l'enveloppe vint s'agiter devant ses yeux. La garce ! Mais quel con il pouvait être parfois ! Se laisser prendre en photo ! La honte !

- J'vais en cours. J'irais le voir plus tard, ne réussit-il qu'à dire.

- Non. Maintenant.

Il la regarda, légèrement haineux. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Draco. Merde ! Il l'appelait par son prénom en plus. Il s'était trop attaché à lui, et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. Mais comment savoir s'il pouvait vraiment l'aimer comme lui l'aimait ? Tout ça lui prenait la tête. Il allait le quitter. De toute façon il n'avait plus trop le choix maintenant.

Il se dirigea vers les cachots où il pensait l'y trouver. Il pria pour qu'il n'y soit pas. Mais, il aperçut sa chevelure blonde, et son cœur rata un battement. Il savait que Ginny le suivait. Et, cela l'irrita encore plus. Le moment fatidique. Celui qu'il redoutait bien malgré lui.

- Dr… Malfoy, bafouilla-t-il.

Deux yeux gris se retournèrent vers lui. Et il déglutit difficilement. Il le vit faire un signe aux deux gorilles qui l'encadraient et, ils disparurent au coin du couloir. Et, ce qu'il redoutait le plus arriva enfin. Le magnifique visage du blond se rapprocha dangereusement de lui et il eut un mal fou à le repousser. Et son regard surpris lui fit mal au cœur.

Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi Potter se comportait ainsi. Il n'y avait pourtant personne dans les parages ? Il le vit baisser la tête et regarder ses pieds avant de l'entendre parler, la voix légèrement plus enrouée que d'habitude :

- Malfoy, arrêtons de se voir. Ça ne peut plus marcher entre nous. Il est vrai que je me suis bien amusé avec toi mais, j'aime toujours Ginny.

Au début, il ne comprit pas très bien ce que tout cela signifiait. Et puis, peu à peu, son cerveau commença à assimiler les informations qu'il lui envoyait. Mais, au fur et à mesure qu'il assimilait les paroles de son amant, sa peine s'afficha de plus en plus clairement sur son visage d'ordinaire impassible et, malgré tous les efforts qu'il employa à reprendre contenance, il n'y parvint pas.

Harry ne voulait pas le regarder ou il savait qu'il voudrait le prendre dans ses bras. Et, pour son plus grand malheur, il l'entendit lui demander :

- Regarde-moi. Dis-le moi en face.

Et, il leva lentement la tête, rencontrant deux tempêtes grises. Et, le plus difficilement du monde, il répéta ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il fut aux premières loges pour voir la douleur envahir ses magnifiques yeux gris et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas le réconforter. Il préféra partir, le laissant seul. Il ne vit donc pas une larme, seule et unique, couler le long de la joue du blond.

Ginny, elle, l'avait vue cette marque de faiblesse. Et, elle jubilait. Elle vit son à nouveau petit ami passer devant elle et, elle se fit un plaisir de lui agripper le bras. Elle le suivit jusque dans la salle commune de leur maison et, lorsqu'il s'assit dans un fauteuil, elle prit d'autorité la place sur ses genoux. Elle était si contente de sa vengeance qu'elle mit du temps à remarquer le regard vide de Harry. Il ne parut même pas s'apercevoir qu'elle l'embrassait avec insistance pour qu'il réagisse. Elle demanda alors, légèrement irriée :

- Embrasse-moi.

Ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Machinalement. Mais, elle ne lui demanda rien d'autre, pensant que ça lui passerait.

Draco rentra lentement dans sa salle commune. Lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la porte cachée, il fut étouffé par une tornade brune. Il se dégagea du mieux qu'il put en grognant.

- Putain, mais t'étais passé où Draco, lui cria Blaise ?

- Lâche-moi, lui répondit-il, abattu.

Et, son ami s'exécuta aussitôt, pour son plus grand soulagement. Qui fut de courte durée en le voyant l'observer les yeux ronds. Merde ! Lui qui était normalement froid et distant montrait sa vulnérabilité. Tout ça à cause de Potter. Potter. L'homme qu'il aimait. Et qui le rendait complètement misérable. Et, sans qu'il puisse se retenir, il prit le mulâtre dans ses bras, cachant son visage ravagé par la tristesse.

Blaise ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'avait jamais vu Draco dans cet état. Et, cela lui faisait peur, car cela voulait dire qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Il l'entraîna à part et s'assit avec lui dans un coin sombre pour que personne ne le voit ainsi. Et, il écouta son ami lui murmurer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. A quel point Harry Potter était un homme incroyable qui venait de le larguer comme une grosse merde. Et, sa rage grandit en même temps qu'il l'écoutait parler de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Car cet imbécile avait bafoué les sentiments du blond. Mais, d'après ses dires, peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière tout ça. Car, comment Potter pouvait délaisser son amant quand tout allait pour le mieux ? Il fallait qu'il trouve. Pour, soit aider Draco et son… amant, soit pour le tuer de ses propres mains pour avoir agi ainsi.

Harry se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, un mal de tête lui vrillant les tempes. Il se retourna et dans son lit et sursauta en voyant une chevelure rousse à côté de lui. Et tout lui revint en mémoire comme un coup de poing. Il se dépêcha de sortir de ses draps empêtrés autour de son corps nu. Il passa sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur tout son corps. Il avait réussi à faire l'amour à Ginny en pensant au corps de Malfoy. A jouir en se rappelant le sexe du blond en lui. A ses mains sur son corps. Mais c'était tout. Aucun amour pour la sœur de Ron. Il se lava consciencieusement, voulant enlever cette odeur féminine qui lui donnait la nausée. Il eut la chance de sortir avant que la rouquine ne soit réveillée.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était le fait que Ron n'était au courant de rien et qu'il ne devait sûrement rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait. Et, dès qu'il s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, celui-ci lui demanda aussitôt :

- C'est quoi cette histoire avec ma sœur encore ?

Il garda le silence un moment, le temps pour son esprit encore brumeux de trouver une explication à peu près plausible.

- Tu sais, je pensais ne plus avoir de sentiments pour elle mais l'amour est plus fort que tout comme on dit.

Il vit le regard perplexe de son ami et il se maudit de devoir lui mentir. Il essaya de penser à autre chose mais, c'était sans compter les yeux insistants de Hermione qui le fixait un peu trop à son goût. Il baissa lentement la tête mais dut la relever aussitôt à l'approche de Ginnny qu'il se força à embrasser sans montrer de signe de dégoût.

Blaise voulait tuer un certain Gryffondor mais il pensait que Draco lui en voudrait toute sa vie. Il se contentait de fixer Saint- Potter avec un regard meurtrier. Mais, celui-ci, ne faisait pas du tout attention à la table des Serpentards. Pas même un regard. Mais, il voyait bien qu'il était mal à l'aise, même en compagnie de ses amis. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas habituel. Et très étrange. Il regarda son ami assis à côté de lui. Il avait retrouvé son air glacial mais, au fond de ses yeux, il apercevait cette lueur de douleur qui lui faisait mal au cœur et qui l'énervait au plus haut point contre celui ou ceux qui avaient pu lui faire du mal.

Harry se dépêcha de manger son petit-déjeuner pour quitter au plus vite la rouquine qui gloussait dans ses oreilles et s'accrochait à son bras telle une sangsue. Mais, ce fut son frère qui le suivit et il se retrouva à affronter son meilleur ami qui n'avait pas eu l'air de le croire.

- Ecoute Harry tu fais ce que tu veux mais je ne veux pas que ma sœur souffre. Tu comprends ? C'est ma famille et, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues à sortir avec elle pour la délaisser et ensuite retourner à ses côtés.

- T'inquiète pas Ron, je ne pense pas que ce soit elle qui souffre le plus.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je voulais juste dire qu'elle était plus heureuse que moi, se rattrapa le brun.

Seulement le rouquin ne semblait pas satisfait. Mais Hermione arriva alors, lui sauvant la vie en entamant une conversation sur un sujet neutre :

- Est-ce que t'as fait le sujet sur les loups-garous, Harry ?

Deux semaines passèrent. Beaucoup trop lentement au goût de Harry qui devait supporter la présence envahissante de Ginny qui en demandait toujours plus. Seulement, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à y mettre des sentiments qu'il n'éprouvait plus du tout pour elle. Et, il voyait bien qu'elle commençait à s'impatienter. Elle devait s'en rendre compte et pourtant elle continuait à s'accrocher à lui. Et, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Un soir, alors qu'ils rentraient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle le prit à part, et commença, menaçante :

- Je crois, Harry, que tu sais que j'ai toujours ces photos que tu n'aimerais pas que je divulgue. Alors, fais un effort parce que de toute façon tu n'admettras jamais que tu peux aimer un gars.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines. Un véritable cauchemar pour Draco qui était comme un drogué n'ayant pas eu sa dose depuis trop longtemps. Il se rendait compte à quel point il était accroc à la peau de Potter, à sa voix, à… Stop ! Il devait à tout prix arrêter d'y penser ! Mais cela faisait deux semaines qu'il se répétait la même chose. Et rien n'avait changé. A part lui qui n'arrivait plus à dormir, à manger, à travailler correctement. Il ne voulait même plus terroriser les premières années, un des ces passe-temps favori. Avachi dans un fauteuil de sa salle commune, il commençait à éprouver un sentiment de colère à être aussi faible à cause de ce magnifique Gryffondor.

Harry se figea. Que venait-elle de dire ? Lui, aimer un gars ? Elle parlait de Malfoy ? Lui, il aimait Malfoy ? Etait-ce donc pour cela qu'il lui manquait plus que de raison et qu'il avait absolument besoin de retrouver son corps, sa voix, ses gestes ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il n'arrivait à apprécier aucune des choses qui s'offraient à lui depuis qu'il ne voyait plus le beau blond ? Les yeux argentés lui manquaient plus que de raison. Et, il avait dû attendre que la rouquine le lui dise pour qu'il s'en rende compte ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait le voir. Tout de suite. A tout prix.

Ginny regardait le visage de son à nouveau petit ami et elle commençait à ne pas aimer ce qu'elle y voyait. Car, le visage de Harry reflétait toutes ses émotions et, elle remarquait que son visage s'illuminait de plus en plus, comme s'il venait de découvrir quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Puis, soudain, il partit en courant, bousculant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin pour sortir de la salle commune.

- Harry, cria-t-elle ! Où vas-tu ?

Mais, elle n'eut évidemment pas de réponse et elle se dépêcha de le suivre, se doutant où il se rendait.

Blaise n'en pouvait plus de voir son meilleur ami se morfondre dans son fauteuil depuis deux semaines. Cela en devenait frustrant. Et, il n'avait toujours rien découvert sur Harry et sa soudaine rupture avec le blond, même s'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Il sortit de la salle commune prendre l'air. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver un moyen pour Draco qui ne voulait rien entendre et se foutait de tout. Il se stoppa net dans le couloir en voyant Potter foncer droit sur lui en courant. Il s'arrêta juste devant lui et sans même reprendre son souffle, il débita :

- Appelle Draco pour moi s'il-te-plaît ! Je dois absolument lui parler !

Blaise complètement abasourdi, reprit néanmoins contenance et répliqua :

- Même pas en rêve, Potter ! Tu lui as déjà fait trop de mal.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi on voulait l'empêcher de voir Malfoy. Il regarda Zabini comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire et jeta ensuite un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir si Ginny arrivait. Et, il pensa à voix haute :

- Mais, elle va bientôt arriver.

Et, le mulâtre en face de lui dut comprendre car il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur de sa salle commune.

- Draco !

Le blond, perdu dans ses réflexions, sursauta quand son ami cria dans ses oreilles.

- Mais t'es malade, s'écria-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

- Y'a quelqu'un qui veut te parler.

- Et alors ?

- Il faudrait que tu me suives ou que tu sortes pour le rencontrer.

- Pas envie, bougonna Draco.

- C'est important ! Enfin pour toi, se rattrapa le mulâtre.

- Rien à foutre.

- Potter t'attends dehors Draco. Il veut te parler.

Il se raidit dans son fauteuil mais, après un léger instant de flottement, il se leva et sortit.

Harry attendait impatiemment dans ce couloir froid et humide des cachots. Il voulait absolument le revoir. Pour lui dire. Et, il le vit enfin sortir. Et, son cœur rata un battement. Il s'approcha immédiatement de lui et lorsqu'il fut en face de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de lever sa main pour venir caresser la joue du blond qu'il sentit frémir sous ses doigts. Mais cela fut de courte durée car Malfoy le repoussa durement en lui crachant, hargneux :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Il déglutit devant tant de véhémence avant de commencer à s'expliquer :

- Et bien, tu sais, je…

- Harry !

Il ne se retourna même pas pour voir Ginny arriver, furieuse de voir avec qui il était. Il ne put que laisser échapper un « merde » que Malfoy entendit parfaitement.

Draco ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. A part que Potter n'était pas forcément content de voir sa copine arriver. Et que celle-ci n'avait pas l'air très contente que lui soit là. Elle s'approcha encore jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Puis, elle dit, à l'attention de son petit ami mais en le fusillant, lui, du regard :

- Tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu retournes avec lui.

- Oui, je sais. Mais je crois avoir fait un choix.

Draco ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire la rouquine par « retourner avec lui ». C'était quoi ce bordel ! Et Potter qui était devant lui. Et qui lui avait caressé la joue. Merde !

- Putain mais tu voulais me dire quoi Potter ! J'ai pas besoin de voir tes petites scènes de ménage !

- Draco, commença-t-il, lui coupant efficacement le souffle en l'entendant prononcer son prénom avec tant de douceur, je viens de comprendre que je…

- Harry !

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Je peux enfin publier ce chapitre !<p>

Encore désolée pour cette attente inadmissible !

En espérant que vous ayez apprécié ce petit moment. ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Ennemis ?

Rating : M

Disclaimer : les personnages et le monde fantastique ont été empruntés à J.K. Rowling

Pairing : HP/ DM

Résumé : Quand Harry découvre que son ennemi de toujours ne le hait pas tant que ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

- Harry !

Draco le vit soupirer. Puis, il se tourna vers sa copine qui avait l'air furieuse.

- Ginny, laisse-moi maintenant.

Il se retourna à nouveau vers lui et les deux magnifiques émeraudes se rivèrent à ses yeux. Et il eut le souffle coupé en apercevant une lueur qui les faisait briller plus que de raison. Un petit quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Sa voix grave résonna soudain dans le silence du couloir :

- Je crois que j'ai mis du temps à m'en apercevoir Draco, mais… je t'aime, souffla-t-il en se rapprochant ostensiblement de lui.

Et, comme il fallait s'y attendre, son cœur rata un battement et sa respiration s'accéléra bien malgré lui.

Il lui avait dit. Enfin ! Et, il voyait son visage diaphane rougir adorablement de plus en plus. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, goûtant à nouveau à cette exquise saveur… Il se détacha à contrecœur de l'objet de ses désirs en sentant quelqu'un le tirer en arrière. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la main de Ginny qui le gifla fortement, le coup résonnant dans le couloir désert.

- Tu vas le regretter Potter !

Et, elle partit presque en courant.

Draco ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce que tout cela signifiait. Il savait juste que l'homme de ses rêves venait de lui dire… je t'aime ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait à la fin ? Comment Potter pouvait lui dire ça ! Il aimait sa pouffiasse ! Quoique ce soit mal engagé entre eux. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que… NON ! Il ne devait pas refaire les mêmes erreurs du passé ! Il ne devait pas croire en Potter ! Et, il le repoussa quand celui-ci se rapprocha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il réussit à lui dire, sans succomber à l'odeur alléchante que dégageait son corps :

- Arrête de jouer avec moi, Potter. J'en ai ras le cul de tes conneries. Laisse-moi tranquille et va retrouver ta copine.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait le souffle coupé car il haletait comme s'il venait de courir un marathon de cinquante kilomètres. Ce n'était pas bon du tout ça. Cet imbécile le mettait toujours dans des états de faiblesse qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.

Harry le regardait avec de grands yeux. Comment pouvait-il être aussi adorable ? Ce qui le gênait c'est qu'il ne le croyait pas une seconde quant à ses sentiments : problématique. Après tout aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer à s'expliquer :

- Draco.

Il adorait faire rouler son prénom sur sa langue, comme un bonbon qu'il dégusterait sans fin.

- Regarde-moi. Je veux que tu voies que je ne mens pas quant à ce que j'ai besoin de te dire.

Et, le blond leva son regard argenté sur lui, lui coupant efficacement le souffle.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé un seul instant aux choses que je t'ai dites quand j'ai dit que c'était fini entre nous. J'ai dû le faire car j'ai égoïstement accepté le chantage de Ginny. J'en suis désolé. Mais, ça n'enlève pas le fait que tu m'as manqué à en crever à chaque putain de secondes que je ne te voyais plus. Je voulais tout le temps être dans tes bras, t'embrasser, passer ma main dans tes cheveux, que tu ma fasses l'amour encore et encore, finit-il en chuchotant.

Draco avait trop chaud. Et, il savait qu'il était sûrement devenu tout rouge. Comme une putain de fille. Mais, s'il avait su qu'un jour Potter lui ferait une telle déclaration, il se serait préparé mentalement ! Et, le pire, enfin non, mais…ahhh ! Il ne savait même plus penser correctement. Son cerveau avait malheureusement court-circuité. Il ne put que s'avancer un peu plus près du Gryffondor en l'embrassant comme l'assoiffé qu'il était.

Cela voulait-il dire que son blond avait compris ? Qu'il le croyait ? Harry le prit par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande où ils retrouvèrent avec plaisir leur chambre verte et rouge. Il se déshabilla rapidement, suivi de son blond et, il le prit dans ses bras aussitôt, impatient de sentir leurs peaux nues se rejoindre. Des milliers de frissons parcoururent son corps tant le désir était évident. Ses mains s'égarèrent sur le corps diaphane contre lui et il sentit son érection frotter contre son bas-ventre voluptueusement. Il devenait complètement fou. Non, il l'était déjà. De lui.

Draco se sentait stupidement revivre entre les bras du brun. Sentir à quel point il le désirait était purement bénéfique. Harry (Merlin, il l'appelait par son prénom) l'entraîna sur le grand lit à baldaquin et, il se rapprocha à nouveau de lui pour frotter leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Il lui avait tellement manqué ! Mais, il ne devrait pas passer tout de suite aux choses sérieuses. Il devrait le faire languir pour l'avoir fait souffrir. Il ne devrait pas gémir à ses caresses, à sa bouche dans son cou, à son sexe tendu contre le sien. Et, il ne devrait pas acquiescer à la voix rauque de son amant lui chuchotant :

- Laisse-moi te faire l'amour.

Mais il ne maîtrisait définitivement plus rien. Car les yeux trop verts qui ne cessaient de l'observer brillaient d'une lueur si douce et si différente de l'éclat bestial qu'il avait l'habitude de voir avant qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Il alla même jusqu'à prendre les doigts du Gryffon et les enfourner dans sa bouche.

Harry crut défaillir en voyant le blond sucer ses doigts avec tant de douceur, ses yeux fiévreux brillants d'un désir qu'il ne voulait que combler. Il le laissa faire, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste devant ce tableau des plus érotiques. Et, puis, il les enleva de sa magnifique bouche, laissant un filet de salive sur son menton blanc qu'il s'empressa de recueillir du bout de sa langue. Pour son plus grand bonheur, il le vit haleter et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes si douces. Il le laissa entraîner sa main vers sa propre intimité. Puis il lui lâcha, le laissant introduire un doigt.

Draco se cambra sous l'intrusion. Mais, ce n'était pas forcément douloureux. Jusqu'à ce qu'un deuxième puis un troisième doigt vinrent rejoindre le premier. Il tentait de se détendre mais en était incapable. Et, le brun eut la merveilleuse idée de prendre son sexe de sa main libre et de commencer à le caresser langoureusement. Il ne réussit plus qu'à pousser des râles de bien-être en se cambrant légèrement. Puis, les doigts bougèrent à nouveau en lui et son souffle se coupa. Seulement les caresses prodiguées par le brun et son intrusion se conjuguèrent bientôt en un seul et même plaisir qui le laissaient dans un état à la limite du supportable. Puis, les doigts se retirèrent. Et, le visage soucieux de son amour entra dans son champ de vision et il ne put que lui sourire et écarter un peu plus les cuisses, étant certain qu'il n'arriverait pas à aligner deux mots cohérents.

Harry ne pensait pas pouvoir être encore plus épris qu'il ne l'était par le blond mais, c'était sans compter sur son impudique position et ses yeux argentés qui ne pouvaient que pousser au vice le plus délicieux. Il se plaça lentement entre les cuisses offertes de son amour et il s'enfonça dans ses chairs. Il poussa un long gémissement en constatant l'étroitesse dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer, comprimant son sexe mieux qu'aucune fille n'avait pu le faire jusqu'à présent. Il avait néanmoins aperçu de la douleur obscurcir le visage si blanc de Draco et, il s'empressa de faire aller et venir sa main sur son sexe tendu entre leurs deux ventres. Mais, à peine une minute était passée qu'il sentit le Serpentard se cambrer et s'empaler de lui-même. Et, ils gémirent tous les deux en même temps face au plaisir qu'ils pouvaient ressentir.

Draco se laissait complètement aller entre les bras musclés de l'homme qu'il aimait mais, pour l'instant il se foutait bien d'être aussi faible. Il se faisait dépuceler. Ça c'était important. Et, oui, il était si fier qu'il n'avait jamais laissé personne être au-dessus de lui. Mais, il laissait Harry Potter le posséder ! Jusqu'où était-il près à aller pour lui ? Cela en devenait effrayant. Surtout le fait qu'il en demandait un peu plus à chaque coup de reins du brun. Il se cambrait toujours un peu plus pour mieux le sentir en lui. Et, enfin, sa prostate fut touchée, lui faisant pousser un long gémissement en rejetant la tête en arrière. Et, il ne put que soupirer :

- Encore.

Harry n'en menait déjà pas large, mais l'entendre dire ce « encore » avec tant de désir dans la voix lui fit perdre le peu de raison qui lui restait encore. Il ne se retint plus, sortant presque complètement pour mieux s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de ce corps beaucoup trop chaud pour son bien mental. Il le sentait s'accrocher à sa nuque et coller indécemment son corps au sien. Il sentait son érection frotter contre son ventre moite. Sa voix chantait une mélodie qu'il ne pouvait que suivre à son tour.

Draco entoura ses jambes autour des hanches de son amour, pour mieux sentir son sexe s'enfoncer en lui. C'était divinement bon. Et chaque coup de reins lui faisait voir des étoiles. Il avait les yeux à-demi fermés mais il voyait parfaitement les muscles et le visage du Gryffon se contracter sous l'effort. Et ses râles lui faisaient l'effet d'un stimulant qui le poussait encore et encore à lever ses hanches pour s'empaler sur ce membre imposant. Il le vit soudain se pencher sur lui et lui chuchoter à l'oreille après l'avoir mordillée :

- Je t'aime !

C'en fut trop pour son pauvre esprit torturé et il éjacula entre leurs deux ventres.

Harry savait que ces simples mots pouvaient être forts mais pas à ce point. Un liquide chaud mouilla son ventre en même temps que les chairs se resserraient autour de son attribut trop comprimé pour ne pas laisser échapper son liquide séminal dans ce beau corps offert. Il s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'allongea sur le blond, savourant chaque odeur, chaque geste comme cette main qui caressait son dos doucement. Il voulut sortir de ce corps diaphane qu'il venait de souiller mais la main exerça une pression contre son dos et une voix lui murmura :

- Reste encore un peu.

Et, il s'empressa de se rallonger confortablement sur son torse si blanc.

Draco se sentait si bien. Il sentait les battements désordonnées de leurs cœurs se calmer petit à petit. Et, alors qu'une des mains du brun s'égarait dans ses cheveux, il demanda :

- Comment tu as su tout un coup que tu m'aimais ?

Il l'entendit pousser un soupir, sachant que le moment de paix était maintenant révolu. Il répondit néanmoins en restant sur lui et en lui :

- Ginny a été bonne dans une chose : être jalouse et m'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui me poussait toujours vers toi. Elle m'a sorti que je ne serais jamais capable d'assumer le fait que j'aimais un homme. C'était ce que j'essayais de me cacher depuis tout ce temps. J'ai alors tout de suite couru pour t'annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle, finit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Draco ne savait s'il devait ajouter quelque chose d'autre mais, il fut vite fixé en sentant le brun se retirer et s'allonger plus confortablement contre lui. Il le prit alors dans ses bras et l'embrassa voluptueusement, goûtant encore et encore à cette bouche qui lui avait tant manqué. Il ne sut pas quand il s'endormit, mais, il savait que Harry était encore contre lui.

Hermione se dirigeait lentement vers la Grande Salle en compagnie de Ron qui n'arrêtait pas de grommeler qu'il ne voyait presque plus Harry, qu'il était toujours avec sa sœur, qu'il ne l'attendait plus pour aller manger, qu'il découchait, qu'il n'avait plus de délires entre mecs, que… Elle ne l'écoutait même plus. Elle fut plus intéressée par l'attroupement qu'il y avait dans le couloir qu'ils traversaient. Ils s'approchèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait et écarquilla les yeux devant ce qu'elle voyait. Elle se tourna vers Ron pour l'emmener plus loin mais, c'était trop tard. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc.

Blaise ne savait pas comment cela s'était passé entre son ami et le Gryffondor mais, ne pas le voir dans le dortoir le soir devait sûrement signifier que ça s'était bien terminé. Plus que bien même. Il esquissa un sourire. Mais sa bonne humeur fut vite compromise lorsqu'une furie rousse se jeta sur lui.

- Toi, lui hurla dessus le meilleur ami de Potter !

C'était quoi ce bordel ? Que foutait-il à le menacer de son doigt ? Il voulait qu'il lui casse ?

- Qu'a fait Malfoy à Harry !

Il vit soudain Granger arriver en courant en secouant la tête comme pour lui demander de rien dire. Mais quoi ? Il se passait quoi, à la fin ? Et puis, il remarqua la feuille que tenait Weasley dans ses mains et il comprit enfin quelque chose qui lui avait jusqu'alors échappé : cela expliquait le fait que Potter ait quitté Draco. Et merde !

Draco s'étira lentement, essayant de se remémorer sa soirée. Et puis tout lui revint en mémoire en sentant un corps chaud contre lui. Harry. Il aimait définitivement ce prénom. Et la personne qui le portait. Et lui aussi. Il l'observa dormir et ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main sur son visage, sur ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche. Merde ! Il devait arrêter ça ! On aurait dit une putain de fille ! Il ne pouvait pas faire comme elles quand même ! Il posa néanmoins ses lèvres sur celles scellées de son amant avant de tenter de se dégager de son étreinte pour aller se doucher. Mais, comme s'il l'avait senti, le brun raffermit sa prise sur ses hanches, l'emprisonnant efficacement.

Harry ne voulait pas se lever. Il voulait profiter encore et encore de ce corps chaud contre le sien et le sentir partir ne lui plaisait pas forcément. Il le retint, lui faisant par là même comprendre qu'il était réveillé. Il l'entendit dire :

- Il faut aller en cours.

- Mmmmmh, grommela-t-il pour toute réponse et en renfermant sa prise sur ses hanches…

- Allez !

Il le sentit le pousser gentiment et il se résigna à lui dire :

- Je reste là.

Comme le blond ne semblait pas protester, il se repositionna correctement pour se rendormir. Ce qu'il n'avait pas envisagé, c'était d'être violemment arraché de son lit en faisant un vol plané en direction du tapis par terre. Il se redressa, furieux d'être ainsi levé.

- Ça va pas, cria-t-il ? T'étais obligé de faire ça ?

- Tu voulais pas bouger, constata le blond qui se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de bains.

Harry ne put que sourire bêtement et le suivre en déclarant :

- Il fallait me le dire plutôt que tu voulais prendre ta douche avec moi.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rougir stupidement à ces mots des plus aguichants. Et, il rentra dans la magnifique baignoire à pattes de lion, suivi de son Gryffon. Il se tourna vers lui et le retourna brusquement, voulant lui faire payer de le faire se sentir aussi faible. Il ne put néanmoins lui demander :

- Redis-le moi.

Et, il eut la satisfaction de l'entendre murmurer :

- Je t'aime, lui faisant perdre à nouveau le peu de sens qu'il lui restait lorsqu'il était avec lui.

Hermione sursauta lorsque la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit, étant concentrée sur le devoir que venait de leur donner Mc Gonagall. Elle se retourna pour voir Harry et Malfoy entrer l'un à la suite de l'autre, légèrement essoufflés.

- Mrs Potter et Malfoy ! Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes en retard, demanda froidement la directrice des Gryffondors. Les horaires ne vous conviennent pas peut-être !

- Une panne de réveil, expliqua le Serpentard en regardant intensément son ami.

- Dix points de moins pour Serpentard et Gryffondor, coupa le professeur. Allez vous asseoir.

Elle fut la seule à voir leurs doigts se frôler de façon si intime qu'elle en eut des frissons. Mais surtout, elle comprenait mieux certaines choses maintenant qu'elle le voyait aussi heureux, chose rare ces derniers temps.

Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de Hermione, voyant que la place à côté de Ron était déjà prise. Il sortit ses affaires et prit connaissance de l'exercice à faire à savoir remplir un parchemin sur les caractéristiques de la transformation d'une souris blanche en verre en cristal. Il remarqua soudain qu'elle le regardait avec insistance. Il se pencha vers elle et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- T'étais avec Malfoy cette nuit ?

Surpris par cette question, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ne faisant aucun doute quant à la réponse.

- Et Ginny, continua-elle ?

- Ben elle sait que j'aime Draco maintenant.

- Euh… oui, fit-elle en baissant la tête. Alors tu sais qu'elle est un peu énervée ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle soudainement ça ? A moins que la rouquine… Avant même qu'il puisse répondre, Mc Gonagall les interrompit sèchement :

- Mr Potter, auriez-vous l'obligeance de vous concentrer sur votre devoir avant que je ne vous mette en retenue pour toute la semaine.

Il se pencha à nouveau sur son parchemin mais en ayant soudain un mauvais pressentiment…

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Chapitre 9 fini ! Quand je pense que je suis déjà au chapitre 9 ! Ah lala ! Ça passe trop vite ! ^^<p>

En espérant que ça vous ait plu autant que les autres !

A bientôt pour le chapitre 10 et peut-être un petit OS entre-temps qui n'aura rien à voir avec Ennemis mais si vous voulez toujours me lire ! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : Ennemis ?

Rating : M

Disclaimer : les personnages et le monde fantastique ont été empruntés à J.K. Rowling

Pairing : HP/ DM

Résumé : Quand Harry découvre que son ennemi de toujours ne le hait pas tant que ça.

Avant que je ne commence, je voudrais m'excuser de l'attente ! Sincèrement !

Pour tous ceux qui font du droit vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi.

Pour les autres, si jamais vous vous lancez dans des études de droit, soyez sûrs de ne pas avoir beaucoup de vie sociale, du moins si vous voulez réussir.

Enfin, je suis vraiment désolée !

Bonne lectute !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

Harry essaya de se concentrer sur son travail à faire pendant les deux heures de cours qu'il avait avec McGonagall mais c'était sans compter les regards insistants et accusateurs de certaines personnes dans la classe. Il voulait demander à Hermione si Ginny avait mis LES photos mais la prof n'arrêtait pas de le fixer. Il tentait de se calmer en se disant qu'il l'avait voulu mais, il ne savait pas comment allait réagir Draco et, à vrai dire c'est ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Parce que maintenant qu'il avait avoué ses sentiments, il ne voulait pas le perdre. La fin de l'heure arriva enfin et c'est avec appréhension qu'il rattrapa Hermione pour qu'elle lui explique ce qui se passait. Mais, Ron passa juste devant lui et il voulut se rapprocher de lui pour aller lui parler mais il fut arrêté par sa réplique cinglante :

-Casse-toi, Harry.

Hermione sursauta en entendant le rouquin. Elle vit le visage blessé du brun et elle ne put que venir le voir et lui dire :

-Ginny a accroché des photos de vous deux partout dans l'école. Et, euh…

-Ouais, je sais, on est dans une position…

-Ça va aller Harry. Draco t'aime non ?

-Ouais, fit-il morose.

Draco ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais il en avait assez de voir tous ces regards posés sur lui. Cela le dérangeait et l'énervait. Ce qui était plus troublant, c'était Blaise qui n'arrêtait pas de se tourner vers lui pour lui dire quelque chose mais il ne disait toujours rien. Et puis la fin du cours sonna. Enfin. Il allait retrouver Harry quelques secondes avant d'aller au prochain cours. Et, là, il fut surpris par Weasley qui envoya balader son amour et il crut faire un meurtre en le voyant si triste. Mais Blaise, évidemment, l'en empêcha et le prit à part.

-Draco, il faut que tu saches quelque chose d'important.

-Accouche Blaise, je n'ai pas que ça à foutre, fit-il en regardant dans la direction du beau brun qui avait l'air soucieux.

-Tu sais que Potter t'avait quitté à cause de Ginny ?

-Oui, Blaise. Merci bien mais si c'est pour me dire des trucs que je sais déjà, laisse tomber, et, avant que son ami ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, il se précipita à la suite de Harry qui était déjà sorti.

Harry passa devant une des photos, accrochée sur un mur et l'arracha avant de tourner dans un couloir sombre et étroit où il était sensé retrouver Draco. Il n'était plus aussi sûr de lui maintenant. Car, ces clichés faisaient d'eux un vrai couple reconnu. Ils étaient officiellement plus ennemis. Et, plus que de simples amants. C'était clair de toute façon, soit le blond acceptait de sortir devant tout le monde avec lui, soit c'en était fini avant même que cela n'ait commencé. Il commençait à stresser quand, finalement, il apparut. Et, il se précipita sur lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'expliquer sur quoi que ce soit.

Draco fut surpris mais heureux de l'ardeur de son amant. Mais il voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas. On aurait dit qu'il appréhendait sa réaction. Plutôt étrange après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Il répondit à son impétuosité avec délice. Puis ils s'écartèrent mais le regard inquiet de Potter le dérangea. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui demander, il le devança :

-On sort ensemble maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Et Draco déglutit en se rappelant ce que lui avait dit Blaise. Si son père savait…

-Harry ! Te voilà enfin !

Seamus Finnigan arrivait en courant mais il se stoppa net en voyant avec qui son camarade était et, gêné, il dit :

-Euh… je te vois plus tard Harry.

Harry regarda son amant après que son ami soit parti. Il fronçait les sourcils, ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe pourtant il ne dit rien et ils se séparèrent pour aller à leur prochain cours. Et, il aperçut de nouveau les photos de Ginny. Il les enlevait à chaque fois qu'il en voyait une mais, il savait que cela ne servait pas à grand-chose car tout Poudlard devait déjà être au courant de la relation qu'il entretenait maintenant avec Draco. Il supporta tant bien que mal les quelques quolibets qu'il put entendre mais les regards insistants qui le dévisageaient commençait à lui être trop pesant.

Draco retrouva Blaise au bout du couloir et de nouveau, son ami se tourna vers lui pour lui dire quelque chose. Mais, Draco s'était stoppé, sous le choc de la photo accrochée sur le mur d'en face. C'était lui. Et Ha… Et Potter. En train de… C'était quoi ce bordel ? Il entendit son ami lui dire :

-Je voulais te le dire avant que tu ne les vois.

Il y eut un silence et puis il rajouta :

-Il y en a partout dans le château. C'est la Weasley qui les a prises et qui les a mises. C'était son moyen de pression sur Harry si j'ai bien compris. C'est pas…

-Je m'en fous Blaise, le coupa-t-il.

Il pensait surtout que ça allait parvenir aux oreilles de son père et, ce n'était pas bon signe du tout.

Harry ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur ses cours de la matinée et il appréhenda l'heure du déjeuner. Il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle en compagnie d'Hermione quand il vit Ron bousculer volontairement Draco qui était à quelques pas devant lui. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et en quelques enjambées, il fut aux côtés de son amant qu'il releva délicatement avec l'aide de Blaise Zabini. Furieux, il interpella son ami qui avait osé toucher à Draco :

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Harry ? Tu t'es mal fait baisé, répondit le rouquin, méprisant ?

Harry se rapprocha de lui et se contint pour ne pas le frapper. Il le menaça de sa baguette en la pointant sur sa poitrine :

-Même si t'es mon ami Ron, je te promets que je te ferais du mal si tu en fais à Draco.

Le rouquin le dévisagea avant de tourner les talons. Harry se dit que c'était maintenant officiel : il sortait avec le Prince des Serpentards.

Après s'être épousseté, Draco commença à partir mais il fut rattrapé par Potter qui lui demanda :

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, laisse-moi, fit-il pour se débarrasser de lui.

Mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le laisser et continua :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien.

Comment lui expliquer qu'il se sentait trahi que ces photos aient été divulguées et vues par tout Poudlard ? Comment lui expliquer que ça ne pouvait pas passer aux yeux des autres ? Surtout de son père ?

-Draco, s'il-te-plaît, je sais que les photos…

-Ta gueule, Potter, souffla-t-il.

Harry savait que ça allait mal se passer mais peut-être qu'il espérait qu'il comprenne. Il vit Blaise faire un pas en arrière comme pour les laisser seuls mais il ne s'éloigna pas plus. Il entendit le blond ajouter :

-Tu aurais pu me dire que c'était ça la vengeance de Weasley.

Il se renfrogna.

-Et comment j'aurais pu ? Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à ça quand j'étais avec toi, répliqua-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé de toute façon ?

-J'aurais préféré que tu restes avec elle plutôt que tout le monde le sache.

Harry se rendait compte à quel point certaines phrases pouvaient blesser.

Draco se sentait vraiment mal. Mais, il ne pouvait pas laisser ses sentiments le guider. C'était impossible ! Il était un Malfoy ! Il détourna la tête pour ne pas voir la douleur dans les yeux de Potter.

-Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré ! Qui se sentait mal que je sois avec Ginny ?

-Parle pour toi, commença à s'énerver Draco, la vérité blessant sa fierté.

-Je n'aurais donc jamais dû te dire mes sentiments ?

-Oui, si c'était pour garder ces photos secrètes.

Blaise entendait toute leur conversation et comprenait son ami qui ne voulait pas que son père découvre sa relation avec Potter. Mais il n'arriverait pas à vivre sans le brun maintenant qu'il avait goûté à la joie d'être avec lui. Il ne voulait pas revoir son ami aussi mal qu'il avait été. Alors que leurs voix augmentaient de plus en plus dans le couloir bondé, il intervint, stoppant le brun qui allait renchérir :

-Arrête ça Draco. Tu es injuste. Je comprends que tu aurais préféré que Potter te prévienne mais il n'a rien fait de mal. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Blaise serait sûrement mort mais il faisait ça pour son ami après tout. Et Draco le savait aussi car il n'ajouta rien et rentra dans la Grande Salle. Avant de le suivre, le mulâtre ajouta en souriant:

-Ne t'en fais pas, il reviendra te voir. C'est sa fierté, elle en a pris un coup.

Harry se dirigea vers sa table et, au lieu de s'asseoir, il se mit debout sur le banc. D'un sort il amplifia sa voix et, alors qu'il s'éclaircissait la voix, tout Poudlard se tourna vers lui. Malgré sa nervosité, il commença à parler :

-Je voudrais mettre les choses au clair avec tout le monde ici. Je suis sincèrement désolé que vous ayez pu voir ces photos mais elles n'auraient jamais dû sortir du cadre privé. On m'a juste fait du chantage. Je ne dirais pas le nom de la personne qui les a publiées pour se venger mais je veux juste qu'elle comprenne que je ne lui pardonnerai pas.

Le silence était total dans la salle, le rendant encore plus nerveux. Il déplaça une mèche de devant ses yeux avant de se tourner vers Ron qui détourna la tête :

-J'ai vraiment aimé Ginny, même si son frère ne voulait pas que je sorte avec elle. Mais j'ai découvert une autre facette de Draco Malfoy qui m'a plu alors, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas eu le droit de le connaître un peu plus ? Ce que je n'avais pas prévu était de… l'aimer, fit-il en baissant la tête.

Draco était éberlué. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du brun disant à tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Il était fou ? En même temps, il aurait pu l'arrêter depuis un moment. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Peut-être parce qu'il admirait le courage qu'il avait. Enfin, on pouvait comprendre qu'il fasse ça, étant un Gryffondor. Et, bizarrement, il se sentait fier de lui. Il voyait pourtant le malaise de son amant. Et il aurait voulu aller le réconforter… mais il était lâche, comme le Serpentard qu'il était. Harry reprit la parole :

-Il est vrai que je n'ai pas voulu l'admettre au début mais on ne peut pas cacher ses sentiments indéfiniment. J'aime Draco Malfoy et que ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec ça viennent me le dire en face, s'écria-t-il en relevant fièrement la tête.

Draco sentit son cœur exploser de joie dans sa poitrine sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire et il passa une main sur sa poitrine, troublé par l'annonce de son amant.

Harry, se sentit rougir devant le silence de la Grande Salle et tous ces regards tournés vers lui. Il tourna soudainement la tête en entendant quelqu'un applaudir. Tous se retournèrent pour voir qui c'était et, ils aperçurent Dumbledore, debout et tapant dans ses mains à tout rompre. Tous se demandèrent ce qu'il lui prenait et, après une minute qui sembla interminable, il laissa retomber ses mains avant de prendre la parole :

Merci Mr Potter pour cet émouvant discours. Je suis sûr que tout le monde dans cette salle vous a bien entendu et ne vous importunera plus. Sur ce, bon appétit !

Il se rassit, ainsi que Harry ne comprenant pas vraiment l'intervention du vieux sorcier. Avant même de se servir, il regarda à la table des Serpentards et le sourire que lui offrit son amant le réconforta plus qu'il n'aurait pensé. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ron qui baissa les yeux, paraissant avoir quelques remords.

Draco ne savait pas trop quoi penser de l'intervention de son amant avant qu'il ne se tourne vers lui avec son regard émeraude un peu perdu. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait et il n'avait pu que le réconforter de son sourire. Il avait été récompensé par la lueur qui avait illuminé ses yeux. Blaise n'arrêta pas de lui taper dans les côtes de son coude pendant tout le repas tandis que tous les autres Serpentards le dévisagèrent. Enfin, Pansy osa rompre le silence qui s'était installé et demanda de sa voix suraigue, visiblement anxieuse :

-C'était juste pour t'amuser, n'est-ce pas Draco ? Tu vas lui dire que toi tu ne l'aimes ?

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'amusement. Et répondit, heureux :

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis… si Potter t'entendait…

Et devant l'air d'incompréhension de ses camarades il s'en alla, laissant son meilleur ami s'esclaffer bruyamment.

Harry vit son amant se lever et il n'attendit pas avant de le suivre, trop impatient de le retrouver. Il le suivit jusqu'à la Salle Sur Demande où ils entrèrent ensemble. Il vit Draco s'effondrer sur le lit et il le rejoignit aussitôt s'allongeant près de lui. Il commença à caresser ses magnifiques cheveux, heureux d'être avec lui. Il l'entendit marmonner contre les coussins :

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça.

Harry soupira mais répondit :

-Je le voulais. Pour que tous sache que tu m'appartiens et que personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal, pas même Ron.

Draco sourit contre ses coussins, l'idée que le brun puisse se retourner contre ses amis pour lui ne lui déplaisant pas. Il répliqua néanmoins :

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Je peux me défendre tout seul. Et puis, maintenant, tous savent que tu n'es pas un hétéro.

Il tourna la tête pour voir l'expression de son amant et le voir froncer les sourcils de cette manière le fit sourire.

-Du moment que je suis avec toi, ça me va, répondit-il, faisant impitoyablement fondre le cœur du blond.

Il se releva et légèrement pour atteindre ses délicieuses lèvres qui l'appelaient depuis tout à l'heure. Et son cœur chavira à nouveau en entendant dans un murmure :

-Je t'aime.

Dire que Draco était nerveux était un euphémisme. Il stressait complètement depuis qu'il était réveillé. Parce que son petit ami avait eu la merveilleuse idée de l'amener manger à la table des Gryffondors. Pour le voir manger, disait-il. Draco pensait surtout que c'était un plan foireux qui allait faire des morts. Ils sortirent de la Salle sur Demande main dans la main. Harry avait l'air confiant et avançait la tête haute. Lui, se sentait surtout mal à l'aise face à tous les regards qui se posaient sur eux. Et, finalement, il aperçut les grandes portes de la Grande Salle. Il commença à ralentir et, bientôt, ils en passèrent le seuil.

-Harry, tenta-t-il à nouveau avant de mourir, je suis persuadé que c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Et moi je m'en fous maintenant.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la table des Gryffondors.

Harry voyait que son amant était nerveux, mais il ne pouvait que le rassurer en serrant un peu plus sa main qui était devenue moite. Le voir ainsi, ayant peur d'une chose aussi banale le faisait rire intérieurement. Mais, il voulait surtout être avec lui et montrer à tout le monde qu'il était sérieux surtout aux yeux de Ginny qui n'arrêtait pas de foudroyer du regard son blond. Ils s'assirent en face de Hermione et Ron qui ouvrit sa bouche d'ébahissement, offrant aux deux venus la vue de ce qu'il mangeait.

-Salut ! Tu manges quoi Draco, demanda-t-il, l'air enjoué ?

Celui-ci se crispa sur son siège mais répondit néanmoins, l'air froid et distant :

-Un œuf et des pancakes.

Hermione pensait juste que c'était un pur miracle que Malfoy soit assis à leur table. Elle appréhendait seulement la réaction de Ron qui était resté figé depuis que son ami était arrivé. Elle lui donna un léger coup de coude et il réussit à fermer la bouche. Il sembla se ressaisir et continua à manger sans lâcher le couple du regard. Elle s'éclaircit la voix avant de s'adresser au Serpentard qui avait l'air mal à l'aise :

-Détends-toi Malfoy, on ne va pas te manger.

Tous faillirent s'étouffer en l'entendant être gentille avec celui qui l'insultait de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Draco n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Il reprit contenance lorsqu'il entendit le rire de la jeune femme. Il se rendait compte qu'il était dans une situation assez cocasse et il esquissa un sourire qu'il cacha en faisant semblant de s'essuyer la bouche. Finalement, peut-être qu'il n'y aurait pas de morts. Il commença à manger alors qu'un silence s'était installé, bientôt rompu par la belette qui semblait avoir trouvé un intérêt tout particulier dans la contemplation de son assiette :

-Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. J'ai été stupide.

-Ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, la belette, intervint-il ?

-Ta gueule, la fouine, je t'ai pas causé !

Harry stoppa son amant avant qu'il ne réplique en posant sa main sur sa cuisse et se tourna vers son ami :

-Continue.

-Je m'excuse pour avoir bousculé Malfoy, même s'il le méritait. Je m'excuse aussi pour ce que t'as fait ma sœur, j'étais pas au courant. Mais je la comprends alors je lui pardonne. Et, t'aurais dû me le dire que tu sortais avec… lui, fit-il en désignant le Serpentard d'un signe de tête.

-Désolé, Ron, mais comment aurais-tu réagi si je t'avais dit que je préférais coucher avec notre ennemi plutôt qu'avec ta sœur ?

Le roux rebaissa la tête, éludant la réponse par son mutisme.

Draco assista à la réconciliation des deux Gryffons et il fit semblant de vomir sous l'hilarité de Granger. Néanmoins, il se sentait à l'aise, plus qu'il n'aurait imaginé et les cours de la matinée passèrent trop lentement tant il avait hâte de retrouver Harry. Il le vit arriver de loin, regardant de tous côtés. Sûrement le cherchait-il. Il se cacha derrière Blaise et avança jusqu'à lui sans qu'il ne le voit puis attrapa vivement sa main quand il passa à côté de lui. Il eut le bonheur de le voir sursauter et il lui sourit, fier de lui.

-Ca va pas la tête ? J'ai cru mourir !

-Oh c'est bon. Froussard, rajouta-t-il.

Harry lui donna un léger coup sur le bras puis Draco l'entraîna dans la Grande Salle à sa suite, vers la table des Serpentards cette fois-ci.

L'accueil fut glacial et, Harry perdit le peu d'assurance qu'il avait face aux regards haineux des verts et argents. Ils mangeaient en silence, sauf Blaise qui parlait presque tout seul. Le brun se tournait souvent vers Draco qui lui faisait toujours un sourire d'encouragement. Et, il finit le repas en ayant une grande conversation avec le mulâtre sur le Quidditch. Il se sentait plus à l'aise et quand ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, son amant l'entraîna à sa suite dans un coin sombre pour l'embrasser de la plus belle des manières. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça et, comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, le blond lui répondit :

-C'est ta récompense pour avoir été gentil.

-Ça donne envie d'être gentil tout le temps.

Une semaine passa sans incident et Draco tentait de ne pas penser à son père même s'il savait qu'il le devrait tôt ou tard quand il viendrait à savoir la relation qu'il entretenait avec Harry. Et, deux jours plus tard, alors qu'il buvait son jus de citrouille et qu'il souriait à son amant qui rigolait à une blague de la fouine, une magnifique chouette se posa à côté de lui. Dès qu'il eut pris l'enveloppe qu'elle avait à la patte, elle s'envola. Il avait reconnu l'oiseau à son père et s'il n'attendait pas de réponses c'est que c'était mauvais signe. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il sentit ses mains trembler et il les posa calmement sur la table. Non. Il ne pouvait pas…

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Le chapitre 10 est fini !<p>

En espérant que vous ayez apprécié. ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : Ennemis ?

Rating : M

Disclaimer : les personnages et le monde fantastique ont été empruntés à J.K. Rowling

Pairing : HP/ DM

Résumé : Quand Harry découvre que son ennemi de toujours ne le hait pas tant que ça.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour toutes les personnes qui ont attendu la suite. Je n'ai pas eu trop de temps ces derniers mois et je ne pouvais écrire que par brides. Mais voilà la suite. Je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic pour ceux qui peuvent s'en inquiéter mais je ne peux pas vous dire quand je posterais le prochain chapitre. Merci de votre attente ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

Harry voyait le visage de son petit ami blêmir au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Il vit ses mains trembler avant qu'il ne les pose pour que personne ne le voie. Il vit que Blaise le regardait, inquiet. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais cela n'augurait rien de bon vu la pâleur cadavérique qu'avait pris la peau de Draco. Harry se rapprocha de lui et lui demanda en chuchotant :

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite et se dépêcha seulement de ranger dans son sac la lettre qu'il tenait encore. Puis, il se tourna vers lui en lui souriant, comme si de rien n'était.

-Tout va bien, l'inquiétant plus encore.

Le blond l'embrassa amoureusement avant de finir de manger.

Draco se sentait mal et il remarqua que Blaise s'en était aperçu. Mais il ne dit rien et fit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant, il ne parla presque pas de la journée, contrairement à ses habitudes, ne lançant aucune pique à personne. Et, finalement, son ami lui posa la question :

-Ton père le sait ?

Il hocha la tête mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il fut reconnaissant à Blaise de ne pas poser plus de questions même s'il savait qu'il devrait le prévenir rapidement de ce que son père lui avait préparé. La journée passa dans un brouillard dont il ne réussit pas à s'extirper jusqu'au soir où il se retrouva dans les bras de son ange brun. Il ressortit la lettre quand il fut sûr qu'il était endormi.

« A mon fils,

Les nouvelles vont vite et un Malfoy se doit d'être au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans le monde des Sorciers et, une histoire des plus incongrues m'est parvenue aux oreilles. On m'a dit qu'un certain Serpentard à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard serait tombé amoureux d'un certain Gryffondor. Evidemment, pas n'importe lesquels. Non, un Malfoy avec Harry Potter. Je me suis renseigné pour en être sûr et, l'histoire s'est avérée être réelle. Mon propre fils déshonorant sa famille sans penser aux conséquences.

Grâce à ton insouciance et à la honte que tu voulais faire porter sur notre famille je vais t'envoyer à Durmstrang après les vacances de Noël. Profite donc de ces deux semaines car je ne permettrais pas que tu le revois.

Salutations,

Lucius Malfoy »

Draco se tourna vers Harry qui dormait la bouche légèrement ouverte et une larme s'écrasa sur sa joue. Lui, un Malfoy, pleurait pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Inconcevable il y avait de cela quelques temps. Il voulait le revoir. Mais si le père Malfoy avait décidé ainsi, malheureusement, il savait qu'il devrait obéir. Pour la famille qui passait avant le bonheur. Mais, comment ne pas vivre avec Harry alors qu'ils partageaient maintenant les mêmes sentiments. Il se rallongea à ses côtés après avoir rangé la lettre et parcourut de ses doigts le corps de son amant. Il passa la nuit ainsi, l'observant respirer paisiblement, dans ce lit qu'ils avaient baptisés plus d'une fois. Aux premiers rayons du soleil qui traversèrent les lourds rideaux, Draco savait qu'il n'allait rien dire à son petit ami pour profiter des deux semaines qui leur restait encore.

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux ce matin-là. La première chose qu'il vit fut deux orbes gris qui le fixaient avec une lueur d'ironie. Il sourit et embrassa le blond avant de se retourner pour profiter encore un peu de la chaleur du lit. Mais, il ne put résister au corps qui était juste derrière lui et il l'entraîna contre lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour le mordiller et il fut satisfait lorsqu'il laissa échapper un son étouffé. Il recommença.

-Pas… mmmh… le matin.

Mais Harry redoubla d'ardeur et descendit sa main vers l'entre-jambe de son amant qui durcissait rapidement. Puis il la retira subitement.

-D'accord, pas le matin.

Draco n'en revenait pas ! Cet imbécile le laissait dans cet état avant d'aller en cours ?! Maintenant, il se foutait bien d'être en retard du moment qu'il pouvait le faire souffrir et il sentit son visage exprimer un air sadique qui fit sourire un peu plus le démon brun qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Décidé, il attrapa ses poignets en passant ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps.

-Tu vas souffrir, Potter, ne put-il s'empêcher de préciser !

Il se pencha et frôla de ses lèvres les boutons de chair de son amant avec douceur avant de les mordre. Son cri de plaisir l'excita. Il commença à onduler sur son corps, frottant leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre. Il contempla avec émerveillement les deux émeraudes s'obscurcir petit à petit face au plaisir qu'il lui prodiguait.

Harry commença à se cambrer pour sentir un peu plus son blond contre lui. Il essaya de se dégager de sa poigne mais sans succès.

-Tes doigts, Draco, lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Il le vit faire une moue d'incompréhension.

-Prépare-moi.

Et toujours ce même regard qui le fit grogner de frustration. Il savait qu'il se vengeait pour tout à l'heure mais là ce n'était pas le moment !

-Allez, Draco, je sais que t'en as envie aussi.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Et voilà, il s'en doutait, il l'avait vexé.

-Je reste un Malfoy, mon chéri ! Tu m'as blessé dans ma fierté alors je vais te le faire payer.

Draco attrapa sa baguette magique qui était posée sur la table de nuit et attacha d'un sort les mains de son amant aux barreaux du lit. Il se rallongea sur le côté en se surélevant sur un coude pour avoir tout le loisir de passer sa main sur tout son corps en évitant, évidemment, les endroits sensibles. Il prenait un malin plaisir à venir taquiner son bas-ventre sans toutefois y toucher. Il se délecta de l'impatience qui gagnait son petit ami. Jusqu'à ce qu'il craque :

-Arrête ça Draco.

-Très bien.

Et, il sortit du lit, se dirigeant d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle de bains.

Harry ne sut quoi dire sur le coup puis il cria :

-Draco ! Reviens là ! Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça.

-Et pourquoi pas, fit-il avec cette moue des plus sexy. Je te trouve irrésistible dans cette position.

-Alors reviens et détache-moi.

-Je n'ai pas envie.

C'était clair, précis. Et Harry en fut soufflé.

-Je t'en prie, Draco. Détache-moi.

Il le vit avec soulagement revenir vers lui. Mais, il ne s'attendait pas à la question qui suivit :

-Te soumettras-tu à mes moindres désirs ?

-Jamais, cria le brun, interloqué. Je ne suis pas soumis.

-Alors je vais te laisser dans cette position.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, cria à nouveau le Gryffondor, de plus en plus frustré.

Draco sourit. Il l'aimait tellement.

-Tu es tellement sexy lorsque tu t'énerves, lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Il eut le plaisir de le voir rougir et il s'allongea sur ce beau corps offert. Sa langue s'égara dans son cou et il savoura le son qui sortit de la bouche de son amant. Il passa sa main entre leurs deux ventres et alla caresser leurs deux sexes. Il s'enivra de leur respiration qui commençait à s'accélérer, de leur cœur qui battait à l'unisson. Il continua jusqu'aux bourses et ils poussèrent le même cri de plaisir. Draco sut qu'il voulait plus et il se releva pour le positionner et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le Gryffon écarter les jambes.

-Tu vois que tu es soumis, tu sais déjà ce que je vais faire.

-N'importe quoi ! J'ai placé mes jambes ainsi parce que… parce que j'avais chaud !

-Tu m'étonnes, rigola-t-il !

Et Draco se chargea de faire gémir le brun pour son impudence.

Les deux semaines passèrent beaucoup trop vite pour Draco. Il cachait, tant bien que mal, sa peur de ne plus revoir le gryffon. Mais il se rendait compte que c'était difficile en se voyant s'énerver après des choses insignifiantes, comme sur un première année se trouvant sur son chemin ou encore un élève parlant un peu trop fort à son goût. Il avait surtout à l'esprit : être le plus possible avec le brun. Il comprenait qu'il avait besoin de son corps, de son être tout entier, de le savoir rien qu'à lui au moment où il allait le perdre. Ce sentiment lui comprimait un peu plus la poitrine à chaque jour qui passait, le faisant souffrir comme s'il n'avait jamais ressenti aucune douleur dans sa vie. Il profitait de chaque instant passé avec lui-même si c'était avec la belette et Granger.

Harry se doutait bien de quelque chose. Depuis que le blond avait lu cette lettre, il le sentait tendu. Il essayait de le distraire comme il pouvait pour qu'il redevienne lui-même. Blaise n'avait rien voulu lui dire alors qu'il était sûr qu'il savait ce que tramait Draco. Mais, en cet instant précis, il y pensait moins et agrippait plus qu'il ne tenait sa main. Les vacances étaient là et son Serpent retournait chez lui pour deux semaines. Ils étaient sur le quai de la gare et s'étaient éloignés de leurs amis. Harry restait immobile mais le blond glissa sa main dans ses cheveux rebelles et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser longuement.

-Tu vas me manquer, chuchota-t-il.

Draco n'arrivait pas à lui répondre, une boule d'angoisse s'étant formée dans sa gorge. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus passionnément, jusqu'à ce que le sifflet du chef de gare les avertisse que le train allait partir. Il monta dans le Poudlard Express, des larmes aux yeux. Il était stupide de réagir ainsi : Harry allait s'inquiéter. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Depuis ces quelques semaines passées à ses côtés, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Il se dépêcha de se mettre à la fenêtre de son compartiment et cria presque pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit du train qui se mettait en mouvement :

-Je t'aime Harry ! Ne l'oublie jamais !

Le Poudlard Express avait pris de la vitesse et même si le brun courait pour rester à la même hauteur, il fut vite devancé et ce n'est que lorsqu'il atteignit le bout du quai qu'il s'arrêta. Les derniers mots de Draco lui avaient fait peur. Il ressentit la solitude et le froid s'insinuer en lui comme une maladie prend sa place dans le corps des plus faibles, à l'instant où l'idée qu'il ne le reverrait plus lui traversa l'esprit. Il tenta de s'en défaire tout en rentrant au château en compagnie de Ron et Hermione mais aussi de Zabini qui avait trouvé en la personne du rouquin un ami bien agréable à regarder.

oOoOo

Les vacances passèrent lentement, trop lentement pour Harry qui comptait les jours, voire les heures avant de retrouver son blond. Il faisait tout pour ne pas être désagréable avec ses amis qui se donnaient du mal pour lui faire penser à autre chose. Malheureusement, quelquefois, une pique lui échappait mais il la regrettait aussitôt. Il avait retrouvé l'étroitesse et la froideur de son lit de dortoir, ce qui l'empêchait de dormir correctement, tant il avait l'habitude du corps chaud de son amant contre lui et du grand lit à baldaquin de la Salle sur Demande. Il y avait aussi Ginny qui continuait à l'observer de loin mais ses sentiments pour le Serpent étaient désormais si forts qu'il ne se souciait plus du tout d'elle. Il arriva, avec l'aide de ses amis à oublier un court instant son blond et il leur en fut reconnaissant.

La rentrée arriva enfin et Harry fut un des premiers dans la Grande Salle ce matin-là. Il voulait le revoir. Cela en devenait vital et il s'effrayait d'être aussi dépendant de lui. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il lui avait tellement manqué durant ces deux semaines. Sa voix, ses mains, ses lèvres, son odeur, tout en lui le faisait se sentir vivant. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne le vit nulle part et il dut se résoudre à aller en cours sans l'avoir revu. Et les cours de la matinée passèrent lentement car il n'avait aucun cours en commun avec les Serpentards. Il devait encore attendre, et ce n'était définitivement pas son fort quand il s'agissait de son amant.

La sonnerie de midi sonna et il se dépêcha de se rendre à la Grande Salle. Il alla directement à la table des Serpentards où il retrouva Zabini. Il avait l'air soucieux mais dès qu'il le vit, celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire et l'interpella :

-Harry ! Comment ça va ?

-Ca va ça va, répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en cherchant son blond des yeux. T'aurais pas vu Draco, demanda-t-il finalement quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas là ?

Le mulâtre garda le silence.

-Zabini ! Si tu sais quelque chose t'as intérêt à me le dire, s'énerva-t-il plus par peur que par colère.

-Non je sais rien pour l'instant. Je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée non plus en fait.

Harry commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Où était cet imbécile qui le faisait attendre ?! N'avait-il pas autant envie que lui de le revoir ? Il passa le reste de la journée en étant sur les nerfs et ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut vérifié qu'il n'était pas dans la grande Salle le soir qu'il se rendit à la Salle sur Demande. Il y serait sûrement. Sinon c'était qu'il n'était pas à Poudlard. Peut-être qu'il avait raté le Poudlard Express ? Il se dirigea vers le lit. Leur lit. Cela lui fit du bien. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une enveloppe à son nom laissée sur les couvertures. Il l'ouvrit et commença à la lire.

« Harry,

Avant que je ne commence à te dire tout ce que je dois te dire, je voulais que tu saches à quel point je t'aime. Tu as toujours été le seul avant même que je sache que je t'aimais. Tu m'as toujours fasciné alors si je ne pouvais pas être ton ami que je sois au moins ton ennemi. Mais je ne peux rester plus longtemps auprès de toi. Je dois honorer les volontés de mon père même si je dois en souffrir. Je ne peux déshonorer plus longtemps la famille Malfoy. Et je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal. Tu m'es trop précieux. Mon père m'a envoyé à Durmstrang donc je ne pense pas te revoir. N'oublie tout de même pas les quelques moments que nous avons passés ensemble.

Je t'aime. Adieu »

À mesure que Harry lisait la missive, il avait senti que des larmes avaient commencé à couler, en se rendant compte que son blond l'avait laissé et ne comptait pas revenir. Ce devait être une blague… Pas drôle… Pas drôle du tout.

-Draco, appela-t-il faiblement. Draco, recommença-t-il.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui vint, évidemment. Le blond n'était pas du genre à faire des blagues aussi douteuses. Ce qui voulait dire que cette lettre disait juste la vérité et ça il ne pouvait l'accepter. Ses larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter car il prenait conscience qu'il avait toujours su que son amant cachait quelque chose ces derniers temps et il n'avait pas essayé de savoir ce que c'était. Mais maintenant qu'il savait il était déjà trop tard. Il avait si froid tout d'un coup. Il voulait le voir. Il se pelotonna au centre du lit et s'endormit d'épuisement.

Hermione porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres et but une gorgée. Elle se concentrait sur son journal malgré le bruit qu'il y avait dans la Grande Salle, ignorant aussi Ron et, Zabini qui ne les lâchait plus. Elle releva néanmoins la tête lorsque Harry s'assit en face. Elle remarqua tout de suite qu'il n'allait pas bien. Elle replia son journal et se pencha vers lui :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui tendit une lettre qu'elle s'empressa de lire. Ron s'empressa de la lire par-dessus son épaule. Quand elle eut fini, elle tenta de trouver des mots réconfortants mais rien ne lui vint. C'est Blaise qui prit la parole :

-Mais quel con ! Il n'a quand même pas obéi à son père pour ça !

Il semblait réellement furieux et Harry semblait avoir perdu son regard vide. Et le mulâtre continuait :

-Il a toujours tout fait pour sa famille mais là ça va trop loin ! Il ne peut pas sacrifier son bonheur pour faire plaisir à son père putain de merde !

Il se tourna subitement vers Harry et annonça très sérieusement :

-On va pas le laisser faire ! On va aller le chercher.

Harry sourit enfin. Il allait bizarrement mieux grâce à Blaise. Il sentait une détermination incroyable lui réchauffer le cœur. Il allait récupérer cet imbécile et il ne pourrait plus partir.

-Il nous faut un plan.

Et ils se retrouvèrent ensemble à chaque pause de la journée pour peaufiner leur projet. Le soir, alors qu'ils avaient fini, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remercier ses amis. Il voulait tellement revoir Draco et un espoir fou avait grandi en lui depuis le matin. Il ne manquait maintenant que l'aide d'une personne pour que tout fonctionne.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà encore un chapitre de fini. Je m'excuse encore de l'attente.<p>

A bientôt j'espère. ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Titre : Ennemis ?

Rating : M

Disclaimer : les personnages et le monde fantastique ont été empruntés à J.K. Rowling

Pairing : HP/ DM

Résumé : Quand Harry découvre que son ennemi de toujours ne le hait pas tant que ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

Harry avait maintenant besoin de l'aide d'une personne pour que son plan, qui était seulement de récupérer Draco à Durmstrang, fonctionne. C'est pourquoi il était devant cette gargouille de pierre au deuxième étage et que cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il essayait tous les mots de passe qui lui passaient par la tête pour la faire bouger. Il commençait à désespérer de voir un jour son plan se concrétiser lorsqu'il entendit dans son dos :

-Bièraubeurres glacées.

Et la gargouille bougea. Harry se retourna, soulagé, face au directeur de l'école et la boule d'espoir qui restait logée dans son cœur gonfla un peu plus.

-Bonjour Monsieur. Je voulais vous demander quelque chose d'important.

Il vit Dumbledore esquisser un sourire et celui-ci l'invita d'un geste à monter les escaliers révélés à l'instant :

-Après toi Harry.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Le vieil homme était définitivement très difficile à cerner. Il prit plaisir à se retrouver à nouveau dans l'étrange bureau qu'il connaissait maintenant bien.

Il suivit le directeur qui s'assit dans son large fauteuil à côté du perchoir vide de Fumseck et invita son élève à en faire de même.

-Que veux-tu Harry ?

Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration et demanda :

-Je voulais vous proposer de faire un échange entre les autres écoles de sorcellerie. On pourrait ainsi rencontrer d'autres élèves et découvrir d'autres coutumes.

Dumbledore avait toujours son sourire en coin, comme s'il savait déjà pourquoi son élève lui demandait ça.

-Et quel serait l'argument de cette rencontre ?

-Le Quidditch, répondit le Gryffondor comme si c'était une évidence.

Le sourire s'agrandit encore et Harry attendit avec impatience la réponse du vieil homme, la boule dans son ventre grandissant encore, et enfin, il parla :

-Je pense que cela peut se faire.

Le brun ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. La boule d'espoir explosa en une joie qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie.

-Harry, quelle est la vraie raison pour laquelle tu veux faire cette rencontre ?

Celui-ci déglutit difficilement mais répondit :

-Pour avoir d'autres adversaires que les maisons de Poudlard, Monsieur.

-Oui, je vois. Tu peux y aller si tu n'as plus rien à me demander.

Le brun répondit, soulagé :

-Non, Monsieur. Merci, Monsieur.

Alors qu'il commençait à partir, il entendit son directeur lui dire :

-Harry, je ne crois pas que Draco Malfoy soit dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Durmstrang.

Le Gryffondor ne put que hocher la tête, signifiant qu'il avait bien entendu, puis il sortit du bureau.

Il se dirigea vers la salle commune en se traitant de tous les noms pour ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt que son petit ami, nouveau dans une école où des équipes de Quidditch avaient déjà été faites avant son arrivée, ne pourrait jouer. Ron et Hermione se jetèrent sur lui dès qu'ils le virent entrer.

-Alors, firent-ils en cœur en s'asseyant sur les canapés devant la cheminée ?

Harry leur expliqua que leur plan avait à moitié fonctionné. Et le rouquin de demander :

-Ça veut dire qu'on pourrait ne pas voir Malfoy ?!

Hermione lui donna un coup dans les côtes en maudissant son manque de tact.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Si Dumbledore a deviné que c'était pour voir Malfoy que tu lui as demandé ça, il fera tout ce qu'il faut.

-Oui peut-être, répondit le brun.

Malgré son ton désinvolte, la boule d'espoir se reforma dans son ventre et il remercia intérieurement son amie.

Une semaine passa sans que le Directeur n'annonce rien. Et Harry commençait à s'impatienter. Il était d'une humeur massacrante à longueur de journée et même ses amis commençaient à en avoir assez. En fait, comme l'avait fait remarquer Zabini, il était en manque d'un certain blond. Et depuis que Dumbledore lui avait dit que c'était possible, plus rien n'arrivait à lui faire penser à autre chose. Il voulait voir Draco. Plus que tout. Il lui manquait tellement. Il le maudissait aussi d'avoir été si con. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait voulu dès le départ. Si c'était pour l'abandonner après… Il oscillait entre son amour pour lui et sa colère le rendant encore plus exécrable.

Et enfin, le vieil homme, dès la semaine suivante, prit la parole au repas du soir :

-Chers élèves, je sais à quel point vous aimez le Quidditch.

Un léger brouhaha d'appréciation suivit ses paroles.

-Après en avoir discuté avec mes collègues de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang, nous avons décidé d'organiser un tournoi entre nos trois écoles. Les quatre équipes de Poudlard se rendront à Durmstrang où la compétition aura lieu. Pour tous les autres élèves, les matchs seront retransmis sur des écrans magiques ici même. Avant de vous laisser manger, j'aimerais que tous les joueurs de Quidditch de notre école me rejoignent, après le repas, dans la salle derrière, finit-il en montrant une porte de l'autre côté de la table des professeurs.

Le dîner fut beaucoup plus bruyant que d'habitude. La nouvelle réjouissait toute l'école mais surtout Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. La boule d'espoir s'était définitivement ancrée en lui. Ils allaient à Durmstrang. Il allait le revoir. Alors qu'il regardait en direction du directeur, il le vit lui adresser un clin d'œil de connivence. Zabini dut le voir car, assis à côté de lui, lui chuchota :

-On voit qu'il sait comment faire le vieux.

Harry hocha la tête, trop heureux pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il l'entendit ajouter :

-Et il y en a un qui va bientôt arrêter de faire chier tout le monde.

Le brun lui donna un coup de coude et lui répondit :

-Je t'ai entendu. Et je ne fais pas chier tout le monde.

Celui-ci fit semblant de paraître indigné :

-Ah non ?! Ce n'est pas toi qui renvoie chier tout le monde dès que t'es trop en manque. Tu rigoles plus aux conneries. Tu parles moins. Tu…

-Ouais ok. Je crois que j'ai compris, fit-il en se renfrognant.

Harry se sentait mal de l'entendre de vive voix et il remerciait ses amis d'être aussi patients avec lui. Mais pour lui, Draco était devenu trop important pour qu'il ne le veuille pas près de lui tous les jours. Il eut vite fait de finir de manger et de se retrouver dans la salle que Dumbledore leur avait montrée. Il était le premier, comme il s'y attendait mais cela lui permit de savourer l'instant : il allait revoir Draco. Cette seule pensée lui revenait sans cesse mais c'était ce qu'il voulait le plus en ce moment. Le directeur fut le second à rentrer dans la pièce. Comme à son habitude un sourire en coin ornait ses lèvres, laissant à Harry l'impression qu'il savait tout. Et le brun ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

-Comment avez-vous fait pour réussir à organiser ce tournoi à Durmstrang ? Parce que Poudlard est quand même plus grand.

-J'ai un pouvoir de persuasion dont je suis pas peu fier.

Le brun sourit, le croyant sur parole.

Les membres de chaque équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard arrivèrent petit à petit et ils furent bientôt tous au complet. Dumbledore se leva du fauteuil où il était assis et commença :

-Bien bien bien. Je vois que tout le monde est là.

Un silence se fit où il regarda chacun avec son petit sourire en coin. Puis il reprit :

-Chaque équipe devra se tenir prête dans une semaine ici même. Vous partirez par portoloin car cela est le plus simple. Vous affronterez les autres équipes pendant deux semaines et nous saurons à la fin qui aura été le meilleur. Mais je ne doute pas que ce sera une équipe de Poudlard, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Quelques autres détails furent apportés avant qu'ils puissent regagner leur maison.

Harry se sentit léger toute la semaine. Il bénissait le vieil homme et son ingéniosité pour avoir réussi à organiser ce tournoi à Durmstrang. Mais son excitation de revoir le blond augmentait au fur et à mesure que le dimanche soir arrivait. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et Zabini se foutait souvent de sa gueule. Il avait déjà fait ses bagages, impatient. Et enfin, il put se rendre dans la pièce adjacente à la Grande Salle qui allait l'amener à Draco.

Draco, comme tous ses camarades, attendait les équipes de Quidditch des autres écoles mais lui, ce n'était pas avec impatience mais plutôt avec appréhension qu'il les attendait. Il était caché derrière deux grands jeunes hommes de son année et tentait de regarder le hall d'entrée pour surveiller l'arrivée de Poudlard. Enfin, tous purent entendre plusieurs « pop » et les équipes apparurent les unes après les autres. Les Gryffondors furent les derniers et il le vit. Harry Potter. Son estomac se contracta face aux souvenirs qui l'assaillirent. Il voulait tellement le prendre dans ses bras. Sentir à nouveau son odeur contre lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait deux pas en avant, comme hypnotisé par le brun qui allait passer devant lui. Il le vit regarder attentivement la foule qui l'entourait et, il sut tout de suite qu'il le cherchait. Il rajusta sa capuche pour ne pas se faire voir, cachant ses cheveux trop voyants.

Harry commençait à être inquiet. Il ne voyait Draco nulle part. Il pouvait ne pas être là et le voir après mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était qu'il puisse se cacher et qu'il n'arrive pas à le trouver avant de repartir. Il dévisageait tous ceux de Durmstrang, essayant de trouver la tête blonde qu'il connaissait si bien. Soudain, il crut entendre quelqu'un crier par-dessus le bruit du hall bondé:

-Malfoy !

Il se retourna rapidement vers les personnes.

Draco sursauta à l'entente de son nom. C'était les deux pots de colle de son année qui avaient dû le retrouver. Il sentit sa capuche glisser alors qu'on la tirait en arrière. Et au lieu de la remettre et de se cacher à nouveau, il se vit se retourner vers les arrivants. Il tomba sur deux émeraudes qui brillaient. Il avait l'air heureux de le voir et son cœur se contracta de bonheur.

* * *

><p>Et voilà un nouveau chapitre!<p>

En espérant que vous ayez aimé. Je me dépêche pour le prochain mais je ne promets rien encore une fois. ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Titre : Ennemis ?

Rating : M

Disclaimer : les personnages et le monde fantastique ont été empruntés à J.K. Rowling

Pairing : HP/ DM

Résumé : Quand Harry découvre que son ennemi de toujours ne le hait pas tant que ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

Harry le vit enfin. Et la première chose fut ses yeux argentés qui lui avaient tant manqué. Il n'osa bouger, de peur que l'apparition angélique s'en aille. Puis il commença à s'avancer vers lui. Il voulait le toucher comme pour vérifier que c'était bien lui. Il avait à peine fait un pas que Draco mettait une capuche et partait dans le sens opposé. Il se stoppa, ayant malheureusement conscience qu'il se cachait de lui.

-Harry ?!

Le brun se retourna vers Ron qui le regardait anxieusement.

-Ça va, continua-t-il ?

-Oui, oui, répondit Harry encore retourné d'avoir revu celui qu'il aimait.

Son cœur battait encore la chamade lorsqu'il s'allongea sur son lit. Draco s'était empressé de partir, paniqué à l'idée qu'il vienne le voir. Il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues et il se maudit d'être si faible face à lui. Comment avait-il cru que son amour pour le brun avait pu être atténué par la distance ?! Comment se faisait-il qu'il pleurait encore pour la même personne ?! Lui ! Un Malfoy ! Putain de nom qui l'empêchait de vivre une vie normale et de pouvoir aimer le Survivant ! Il s'était senti si heureux de le revoir même si ce n'était qu'un court instant. Mais maintenant il avait effroyablement mal. Il n'arrivait même pas à garder un semblant de dignité. Il était pitoyable ! Après dix bonnes minutes, il réussit à reprendre contenance. Il n'allait plus se faire attraper.

Harry s'assit sur le lit aux draps sombres qu'on lui avait attribué sans même regarder la chambre qu'il avait pour lui seul. Il n'avait que le visage de Draco en tête et il poussa un soupir. Comment allait-il faire pour le retrouver s'il se cachait ?! Il avait deux semaines pour le trouver, le convaincre de revenir et l'engueuler de l'avoir laissé comme ça. Il soupira à nouveau. Lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin de lui tout entier. Ce n'était pas seulement son corps mais aussi son caractère. Comment avait-il pu tomber dans une dépendance aussi forte de lui en aussi peu de temps ?! Peut-être que la haine qu'il croyait éprouver auparavant n'en était pas vraiment une. Imbécile de Serpentard qui se cassait et le laissait dans cet état. Mais il était persuadé que le blond ressentait la même chose que lui. Après tout c'était à cause de lui qu'il était dans cet état maintenant. S'il ne l'avait pas embrassé dans ce couloir, il le détesterait encore.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il l'aimait cet imbécile. Il en était sûr maintenant. Et il ferait tout pour le ramener. Il entendit frapper à la porte et il ouvrit sur un Ron surexcité. Avant même qu'il ait pu dire la moindre chose, il le tirait en dehors en criant presque :

-Allez viens manger. A ce qu'il paraît il y a un buffet encore plus grandiose que celui de début d'année à Poudlard.

Harry sourit. Son ami était toujours égal à lui-même et cela lui redonnait un peu plus confiance dans son projet. Ils allèrent s'installer à une table gigantesque où tous les élèves s'asseyaient. Il remarqua un jeune homme non loin de lui qui l'observait avec une certaine insistance mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention, ayant l'habitude des regards sur lui.

Draco avait trouvé un merveilleux subterfuge pour que personne ne le reconnaisse, surtout pas son amant. Il avait complètement changé d'apparence et la blondeur de ses cheveux avait disparue pour laisser place à de longs cheveux noirs. Ses traits étaient désormais plus arrondis et il se voyait doté d'une plus forte musculature. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans lune. Il pouvait désormais espionner en toute impunité son Gryffon et il le dévora du regard. Il le vit regarder avec attention toutes les personnes autour de lui avec attention, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un et, il savait que c'était lui.

Cela lui fit un mal de chien de ne pas se précipiter dans ses bras. Il aperçut son nouveau directeur se lever.

-Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à Durmstrang. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien installés. Je voudrais avant tout remercier chaleureusement nos invités d'avoir accepté cette première compétition de Quidditch inter-écoles. Je suis heureux de vous accueillir ici et j'espère que tout se passera bien durant votre séjour. Les matchs débuteront demain matin alors profitez de cette journée pour vous reposer.

Harry imita les personnes autour de lui et applaudit. Il était préoccupé car il ne voyait son blond nulle part. Il mangea silencieusement, écoutant à moitié son rouquin d'ami faisant l'éloge des joueuses de Beauxbâtons. Il le suivit tout l'après-midi à travers le château pour le visiter mais il pensait surtout à trouver Draco.

Harry réussit un moment à se débarrasser de Ron, s'ennuyant ferme. Il sortit, se dirigeant vers la plage qui se trouvait aux pieds de Durmstrang. Il faisait froid mais il s'assit sur le sable fin, ayant une tête blonde en tête. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser s'il ne le trouvait pas rapidement. Comment pouvait-on être aussi borné ?! Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans ses souvenirs il ne vit pas quelqu'un lui trébucher en courant et lui tomber dessus. Tiré brutalement de ses pensées, il se retrouva suffoquant sous le poids de cette personne. Il sentit que le corps se déplaçait et il put à nouveau respirer.

Harry se retrouva nez à nez avec un magnifique jeune homme d'à peu près son âge. Son cœur s'accéléra en voyant à quel point ils étaient proches. S'il s'avançait de quelques centimètres, il pouvait frôler ses lèvres de sa bouche. Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher et il s'éloigna du brun aux yeux bleus qui se tenait trop près de lui. Il tourna la tête et aperçut un peu plus loin un autre jeune homme qui les regardait assez méchamment. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais ne s'y attarda pas lorsqu'il vit que l'inconnu qui lui était tombé dessus se relevait et lui tendait une main qu'il attrapa pour se mettre sur ses deux pieds.

-Ça va, demanda-t-il ?

-Oui, merci, répondit le Gryffondor, fasciné malgré lui par la beauté du jeune homme en face de lui qui l'observait aussi.

-Je m'appelle Tom, fit-il en lui tendant une main que Harry serra.

-Harry.

Les yeux bleus semblèrent s'agrandir et le jeune inconnu demanda :

-Harry... comme Harry Potter ?!

-Oui.

Harry commençait à se sentir nerveux pour il ne savait quelle raison. L'image du blond lui revenait sans cesse en tête, ne lui laissant aucun répit, et, avant qu'il n'ait pu s'y préparer, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. C'était quoi ce bordel ?! Voilà maintenant qu'il pleurait devant un inconnu pour cet enfoiré qui était quelque part dans le coin ! Il essuya d'un geste rageur ces marques de faiblesse. Il était sûr d'une chose, dès qu'il mettrait la main sur cet abruti et sa putain de fierté, il lui ferait payer de le mettre dans des états pareils !

-Excuse-moi, finit-il par dire quand il se fut calmé au jeune Durmstrang qui le regardait, abasourdi.

-Ce… ce n'est rien, balbutia-t-il.

Alors que le Gryffondor commençait à s'en aller, il entendit le jeune brun aux yeux bleus le rattraper et lui demander :

-Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

Harry le regarda plus attentivement et, soudain, une idée lui vint.

Draco n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Harry, un peu plus loin sur la plage. Il le voyait discuter avec un gars qui était dans l'année précédant la sienne. Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Parce qu'il savait que ce gars était magnifique. Soudain, il vit SON brun se blottir dans les bras de l'autre. Il crut faire une crise cardiaque en voyant une main s'égarer dans le dos de SON Gryffon. Oh ça n'allait pas du tout. Il se détourna pour ne pas succomber au désir violent d'aller tuer le gars qui enlaçait SON petit ami. Certes, il était parti de Poudlard, et il n'avait pas l'intention de le revoir pour le bien de sa famille mais ce n'était pas une raison !

Draco se calma petit à petit jusqu'à l'heure qui le séparait du banquet du soir. Et lorsqu'il aperçut Harry à côté de l'autre, sa rage refit surface d'un coup. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils traînaient ensemble ?! Il ne put détacher ses yeux des deux jeunes hommes pendant tout le repas. Il les vit se frôler les doigts, se faire des clins d'œil. Il entendit même le gars de sa nouvelle école demander :

-Harry, je te sers quoi ?

Et son brun de roucouler :

-Domme-moi ce que tu veux.

Il ne détourna même pas la tête lorsque deux émeraudes se posèrent sur lui. Il se croyait assez camouflé pour qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas.

oOoOo

Harry se tenait droit sur son balai, attendant le coup de sifflet qui annonçait le début du match. Ils étaient le deuxième match de la journée et ils affrontaient une des trois équipes de Durmstrang. D'après Tom, c'était la plus forte. Ils voulaient les éliminer en premier ? C'était qu'on les redoutait. Et il allait leur montrer qui ils étaient, nom d'un Gryffondor. Le sifflet sonna enfin et il put s'envoler. L'air sur son visage lui fit du bien. Il adorait jouer au Quidditch car plus rien n'existait à part son instinct d'attrapeur à l'affut de la petite balle dorée.

Draco ne quittait pas des yeux son Gryffon qui évoluait dans les cieux avec une aisance que peu de joueurs avaient. Il sourit face à l'esquive qu'il effectua, faisant applaudir ceux de Poudlard. Il le connaissait tellement qu'il savait à l'avance que ce serait lui qui attraperait le vif d'or, que ce serait les Gryffondors qui remporteraient ce match, mais aussi ce tournoi. Et il regarda avec émerveillement la course qui s'ensuivit lorsque son petit ami repéra la petite balle dorée et avec quelle facilité il l'attrapa en devançant rapidement son adversaire. Le blond sourit à nouveau en voyant son brun le poing brandi au-dessus de sa tête en signe de victoire.

Draco regarda avec moins d'intérêt le troisième et dernier match de la journée qui opposait Serpentard contre une équipe de Beauxbâtons, et ses anciens partenaires gagnèrent, lui faisant regretter un peu plus d'être parti. Il suivit la foule qui se dirigeait vers la Salle à manger et repéra immédiatement Harry qui était encore assis à côté de l'autre pot de colle de Durmstrang. Il se voyait déjà aller les séparer et s'asseoir entre eux deux, furieux. Mais il se retint. Encore. Et il observa avec haine son brun sourire à l'autre, lui toucher le bras. Et il ne put s'empêcher de les suivre lorsqu'ils sortirent de table. SANS Ron ! Il les vit s'arrêter devant une chambre et il reconnut celle de son Gryffon. Ses poils se hérissèrent lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer au jeune homme en face de lui, sur un ton enjôleur :

-Tout à fait mon genre.

Draco repartit aussitôt dans le sens opposé. Il allait craquer. Il le savait. Si Harry continuait à fréquenter l'autre, il y aurait un meurtre. Il tenta de se calmer mais en fut incapable, ressassant toute la nuit et toute la journée suivante cette petite phrase qu'il avait entendue sortir de la bouche de l'homme qu'il aimait et qui ne lui était pas destinée. Il ne pleura. Après tout il restait un Malfoy. Mais en cet instant il maudissait son père de l'avoir mis dans cette situation, de lui avoir fait abandonner Harry. Il voulait ne plus le regarder mais c'était plus fort que lui. En le sachant près de lui il voulait en profiter de le voir un maximum avant qu'il reparte. Comme s'il avait absolument besoin de ça pour continuer à vivre. Même s'il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il voulait retourner avec lui à Poudlard et être à nouveau le centre de ses intérêts.

Harry se força à manger. Il n'avait vraiment pas très faim. Mais il devait prendre des forces pour leur deuxième match qui les verrait affronter une équipe de Beauxbâtons. Il voyait Ron et Tom le regarder anxieusement.

-Allez, mange, finit par ordonner son ami.

-Oui oui. Je mange regarde, fit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

-Tu vas le retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas, reprit le rouquin. Tu es irrésistible, je t'assure.

Harry sourit. Ron savait toujours lui remonter un peu le moral.

-Pas que moi je te trouve irrésistible, rectifia-t-il en se rendant compte du double sens de ses propos, mais que tu l'es comme d'habitude. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, finit-il par marmonner, faisant rire le brun.

-Tout va bien aller, rajouta Tom d'une voix douce qui le rasséréna efficacement.

Draco souriait intérieurement. Ses pronostics s'avéraient vrais au fil des jours. Les Gryffondors montaient dans ce tournoi, suivis par les Serpentards et de la troisième équipe de Durmstrang qui n'avait pas encore été éliminée. Mais c'était bien la seule chose qui le faisait sourire. Car même en évitant le plus possible son Gryffon grâce à sa volonté d'esprit malfoyenne, il ne pouvait que regarder avec horreur le rapprochement évident qu'il y avait entre son brun et l'autre pot de colle. Il avait pourtant mis en garde cet imbécile heureux de ne pas s'approcher de son Gryffon. Et ce soir-là, comme l'autre jour, il les suivit, se faisant un peu plus de mal. Mais ce soir-là, il ne parvint pas à se contrôler lorsqu'il entendit son brun chuchoter :

-Tu peux rester si tu veux, entraînant le Durmstrang par la main en commençant à ouvrir la porte de la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée.

Draco se précipita vers eux et arracha cette main qu'il voulait broyer tant sa fureur était violente. Il attrapa Harry et le serra contre lui, fou de rage. Il ne se rendit compte de la bourde qu'il venait de faire qu'en sentant son brun se débattre entre ses bras. Mais au lieu de le lâcher, il le serra un peu plus contre lui. Il s'en foutait de tout en cet instant, ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête qui criait : « Pense à ton père ! Pense à ton père ! ».

-Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de le coller, fit-il sur un ton froid au Durmstrang tétanisé.

Harry cessa de se débattre en reconnaissant cette voix. Il releva la tête et regarda son agresseur.

-Draco ?

Il ne le reconnaissait pas, mais pourtant, il savait que c'était lui. Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu me remplacerais si vite, fit-il, hargneux envers son brun.

-Idiot ! Pourquoi tu es comme ça, demanda-t-il en tendant la main vers les cheveux noirs sans répondre à l'accusation de son petit ami ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ! Après tout tu préfères les bruns, répondit-il en regardant méchamment le jeune Durmstrang.

Tom les regardait, ahuri. Il se dégageait des deux jeunes hommes une tension sexuelle telle, qu'elle en était palpable.

-Arrête de dire des conneries ! Tu sais très bien que je ne peux plus me passer de toi. A ton avis je suis là pour qui, imbécile ?!

-C'est un tournoi de Quidditch entre écoles et faisant partie de l'une d'elle, te voilà ici, fit Draco, comme s'il parlait à un enfant de trois ans à qui on apprend quelque chose d'important.

-Et pourquoi cela serait créé cette année et pas une autre ? Et pourquoi cela se passerait ici alors que Poudlard est dix fois plus grand pour accueillir tout le monde ?

Draco se crispa. Ce ne pouvait quand même pas…

-C'est toi ?

Enfin il comprenait ! Harry hocha de la tête, tout sourire.

-C'est grâce à Dumbledore que ça a pu se faire.

Il y eut un silence où il vit son petit ami assimiler ce qu'il s'était passé et il ajouta, plus sérieux :

-Je suis prêt à tout pour te garder près de moi maintenant.

Nouveau silence.

-Après m'avoir forcé à coucher avec toi, j'ai dû tomber amoureux de toi alors tu vas pas t'enfuir comme ça, reprit Harry avec amertume, craignant que l'ancien Serpentard se défile à nouveau.

-Te forcer, fit Draco en haussant un sourcil ?

-Oui… enfin presque, reprit Harry, faussement contrit.

-Tu étais consentant, rappela son petit ami, un sourire accroché au coin de ses lèvres.

Tom commença à faire demi-tour en voyant que Harry allait bien mais il fut retenu par celui-ci qui avait dû le voir partir. Il se retourna vers le beau brun :

-Tom ! Désolé, je voulais te présenter mon imbécile de petit ami : Draco Malfoy.

Ledit Malfoy l'examina de la tête au pied et le jeune Durmstrang lui tendit une main qu'il lui serra assez fortement sans lâcher le Gryffon, le faisant sourire.

-Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de ton aide. Merci Tom à m'avoir aidé à le retrouver, continua le brun.

-De rien, ajouta-t-il avant de partir avec un dernier clin d'œil en direction du couple.

Draco n'en revenait pas. Tout ça n'était qu'un coup monté pour le rendre jaloux ?! Et lui, un Malfoy, il était tombé dans un piège aussi grotesque. Il était néanmoins satisfait de voir que son brun n'éprouvait rien pour l'autre. Si, de l'amitié. Et c'était déjà trop, pensa-t-il. Comment avait-il pu être si prévisible ?!

-Il faut qu'on parle, fit-il en entraînant son Gryffon dans la chambre.

Et il l'embrassa. Il n'attendait que ça depuis l'instant où il avait touché son corps. Toute la frustration de ces dernières semaines se libéra dans ce baiser qui n'en finissait pas. Il lui avait tellement manqué ! Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns et ne put retenir un gémissement. Il aimait tellement être avec lui. Le sentir contre lui. Et son odeur enivrante... Il le sentit se détacher de lui mais ce fut seulement pour lui demander, chuchotant dans le silence de la chambre :

-Reprends ta vraie forme, s'il-te-plaît. Je te veux toi, seulement toi.

Sans réfléchir à autre chose, Draco annula tous ses sorts de métamorphose et il eut le souffle coupé face au regard rempli d'amour qu'avait le brun en le voyant réapparaître petit à petit.

Harry crut que son cœur allait exploser quand il vit enfin son blond. Il se rapprocha à nouveau de lui et passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Il sourit en faisant glisser sa main sur ce visage qu'il aimait tant. Comment pouvait-on à ce point aimer ?! Il prit une main quelque peu tremblante et attira son Serpent à sa suite sur le lit. Il s'allongea à côté de lui et l'observa pendant un long moment en caressant son visage. Il l'entendit soudain :

-Tu sais, je ne voulais pas partir, te quitter. Je voulais seulement honorer les engagements que je dois à ma famille.

-Je sais, souffla Harry en se rapprochant un peu plus et en l'embrassant.

Draco sentait une douceur infinie se dégager de tous les gestes de son brun et il en était tout retourné. Il se laissa faire lorsque des mains vinrent enlever ses habits et, il regarda avec admiration son Gryffon dévoiler petit à petit son magnifique corps. Il frissonna en sentant leurs deux corps nus se frôler. C'était si intense qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler. Comment avait-il pu penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'il pourrait vivre sans lui ?! Il était sa raison de vivre et, il tenta de lui faire comprendre en l'embrassant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Draco fut hypnotisé par deux émeraudes brillantes. Il sentit une main s'aventurer sur son torse puis descendre petit à petit sur son sexe frémissant. Il gémit à ce toucher si délicat qui dériva bien bas jusqu'à s'introduire doucement en lui.

Harry voulait lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait et ses gestes se firent caresses même quand deux doigts vinrent rechercher la même chaleur que le premier. Il embrassa les lèvres rouges de désir de son blond gémissant, goûtant à tout ce qui était lui en cet instant. Il se réappropria ses doigts et s'allongea de tout son long sur ce corps offert. Il laissa leurs virilités se rencontrer, leur faisant pousser de longs gémissements qui se mouraient dans le souffle de son partenaire. Une langue mutine vint assaillir son cou, lui faisant perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur son esprit.

Draco fut heureux de voir son brun se relever légèrement. Et sans le lâcher des yeux, il sentit ses chairs s'écarter joyeusement face à l'envahisseur. Il ne fut plus que gémissement face au plaisir souverain qui parcourait son corps entier. Et son désir, gonflé, se plaisait à venir se frotter contre le ventre de son amant, augmentant le plaisir un peu plus. Ses bras allèrent s'accrocher au cou de son brun, se laissant emporter plus loin dans la mer de volupté que produisait pour lui Harry. Et bientôt, ce fut trop et dans une dernière cambrure, il libéra son corps. Il sentit au même instant une chaleur bienfaisante se répandre en lui. Les deux corps s'effondrèrent sur le lit défait.

Harry ne bougeait plus. Il respirait avec délice cette odeur, l'odeur de Draco. Il reprit son souffle et s'allongea plus confortablement contre ce corps chaud. Au bout d'un certain temps, il entendit :

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

Il répondit sans même y réfléchir :

-Tu vas devoir me supporter toute ta vie.

Il se surprit lui-même de l'avoir dit avec cette inflexion dans la voix, faisant de cette phrase une évidence.

-La vie, chuchota le blond, un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry se blottit un peu plus contre Draco avant de s'endormir.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Chapitre 13 bouclé.<p>

Le prochain et dernier chapitre sera l'épilogue. ^^

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé si vous avez un peu de temps. Ça m'aidera pour les prochaines fics. ^^


	14. épilogue

Titre : Ennemis ?

Rating : M

Disclaimer : les personnages et le monde fantastique ont été empruntés à J.K. Rowling

Pairing : HP/ DM

Résumé : Quand Harry découvre que son ennemi de toujours ne le hait pas tant que ça.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Epilogue<strong>

6 ans plus tard :

-Papa ! Papa !

Un petit garçon de trois ans courait à travers les pièces d'une grande maison. Il avait des yeux verts émeraude et de beaux cheveux blonds, presque blancs.

-Papa on va être en retard, cria-t-il en arrivant dans la chambre de se parents.

Harry regarda son fils trépigner sur place et sourit.

-Oui, mon ange. Je me dépêche.

Il ajusta correctement sa robe de sorcier verte et cria :

-Ron, t'es où ?! Faut y aller !

-J'arrive, lui répondit-on de la pièce d'à côté.

Après deux minutes son ami apparut dans la pièce.

-Papa, dépêche-toi !

Harry sentit une petite main tirer sur sa robe et il la lui prit en déclarant :

-On y va. Dorian, tu te rappelles que tu restes avec tata Hermione.

-Oui papa, je sais. On va être en retard, ajouta-t-il très sérieux.

Harry rigola devant la bouille de son fils et il l'embrassa sur le front.

-Allons-y alors.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les trois dans la cheminée et disparurent dans de longues flammes vertes.

Draco s'impatientait et, pourtant, tout le monde aurait pu croire qu'il était très calme. Il se tenait droit et fier dans sa robe verte, attendant que les retardataires arrivent. Or, ils étaient indispensables. Pourquoi avait-il eu cette idée saugrenue de s'unir à la personne qu'il aimait, déjà ?! C'était évidemment pour cette même personne, qui lui avait demandé avec des arguments contre lesquels il ne pouvait rien, qu'il avait accepté. Il sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse affolante, autant d'appréhension que d'impatience.

Enfin, les portes au fond de la salle s'ouvrirent, laissant s'avancer dans l'allée un grand brun aux yeux verts tenant dans ses bras un petit blond. Le silence se fit petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que Harry Potter s'avançait vers l'estrade où se trouvait Draco. Il ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Parce que depuis toutes ces années, il avait réussi à trouver le bonheur aux côtés de cet homme. Parce qu'il avait été rejeté par son père mais que son amour l'avait protégé. Parce qu'ils avaient eu un fils grâce aux dons de potioniste de son oncle.

Harry souriait. Il était là. Son futur mari. Seul lui, avait remarqué ses mains tremblantes. Et il le rejoignit pour les lui prendre après avoir confié son fils à Ron. Son cœur battait, sûrement autant que Draco qui semblait nerveux. Harry lui fit son sourire rassurant mais c'est le petit Dorian qui réussit avec sa phrase à le calmer un peu :

-Ils sont beaux mes papas, hein ?!

Quelques rires fusèrent, vite interrompus par l'arrivée du mage de cérémonie.

Draco ne pensait qu'au bonheur toujours plus intense qui se propageait dans ses veines, un peu plus chaque jour. Et ce jour-ci semblait être le comble de tout ce qu'il pouvait contenir de joie. Il regardait sans le voir le vieil homme devant eux, ne sentant que la présence enivrante de celui qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années à ses côtés. S'il mourrait maintenant, il serait l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il se concentra du mieux qu'il put sur le mage lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer son nom :

-Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Monsieur Harry James Potter ici présent ?

-Oui, fit-il doucement, comme s'il avait envie que seul son brun l'entende.

Harry sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Son blond avait répondu de façon si intimiste qu'il sentait ces trois lettres résonner dans tout son corps, les rendant encore plus puissantes.

-Monsieur Harry James Potter, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy ici présent ?

-Oui, fit-il haut et fort contrairement à l'ex-Serpentard.

Il voulait que tout le monde sache à quel point il l'aimait. Que personne ne le touche.

-Par les liens sacrés du mariage et les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mariés. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Draco se tourna vers son brun. Ses yeux d'émeraude brillaient d'une étrange lueur qui lui retourna l'estomac de bien-être. Il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une douceur insoupçonnable. La main de son mari s'égara dans ses cheveux et il sentit le baiser s'approfondir. Il n'entendait pas les applaudissements mais seulement le souffle irrégulier qu'il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser. Il ne fit pas attention, dans un premier temps, à deux petites mains qui tiraient sur sa robe. Mais elles devinrent vite insistantes et il rompit le baiser.

Harry vit leur fils qui les regardait, inquiet. Il le prit dans ses bras et demanda :

-Qu'y a-t-il mon ange ?

Dorian regarda autour de lui les invités se lever et discuter entre eux ou se diriger vers les buffets qui étaient apparus, et chuchota :

-Faut pas faire ça devant tout le monde, c'est pas bien.

Harry sourit, attendri, et son mari caressa les cheveux de leur fils en lui expliquant :

-C'est normal qu'on s'embrasse devant tout le monde, c'est pour montrer à tout le monde qu'on s'aime.

Le petit le regarda, encore plus anxieux.

-Alors il faut que je me marie avec papa Harry et toi ?

Draco sourit. Leur fils avait parfois des raisonnements très étranges.

-Mais non mon ange. Ce ne sont que les amoureux comme papa Harry et moi. Toi, tout le monde sait que nous t'aimons parce que tu es notre enfant.

-Ah, soupira-t-il, l'air vraiment soulagé.

Il s'échappa alors des bras de son père et courut vers Molly Weasley qui était une vraie grand-mère pour lui.

Harry se tourna vers son mari et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire mais tu es superbe.

Il eut la satisfaction de voir une légère rougeur colorer les joues de son beau blond.

-Je le sais, répondit-il faussement hautain.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose d'autre qu'une voix se fit entendre :

-Bonjour Draco.

Harry sentit son mari se tendre brusquement et il effleura de ses doigts les siens.

Draco attrapa avec fièvre ses doigts comme si c'était sa bouée de secours. Parce que la personne qui était là, il ne pensait jamais la revoir. Et si elle était là c'était pour faire du mal. Parce que son père était là.

-Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un ici, tu devras t'en prendre à moi en premier, fit-il, agressif.

L'homme aux longs cheveux de blé sembla soupirer de résignation mais un rire sortit de sa bouche :

-Tu es trop faible. Je te battrai de toute manière, ne put-il s'empêcher d'arguer. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Un père se doit d'être présent au mariage de son fils, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard dégoûté autour de lui.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Parce que ce que venait de dire son père signifiait énormément de choses.

-Que fais-tu vraiment là, demanda Draco, ignorant la dernière phrase de son père ?

L'homme soupira franchement cette fois-ci, soudain las. Et c'est à cet instant que le jeune homme se rendit compte à quel point il avait vieilli. Il n'était plus cet homme intouchable, même par le temps. Les années ne l'avaient pas épargné, le rendant presque sympathique. Car, pour la première fois de sa vie, le masque malfoyen disparut du visage de son père.

-Tu sais Draco, même si tu n'as pas toujours été heureux de mes choix, je ne voulais que ton bien. Je voulais que tu puisses être respecté comme il se doit, que tu sois un Malfoy. Mais je me suis trompé. Tu as juste réussi à vivre sans avoir à porter le poids de ce nom.

Draco était complètement abasourdi. Il devait sûrement rêver pour voir son père être aussi franc. Mais les doigts de son mari qu'il serrait convulsivement ne pouvait que lui rappeler que tout cela était bien réel.

-Papa !

Harry se tourna vers leur fils qui arrivait vers eux en courant.

-Papa, regarde ce que mamie m'a donné !

Il observa le pull que Madame Weasley lui avait tricoté avec amusement et il le prit dans ses bras.

-Dorian, voici un nouveau papi. C'est le papa à papa Draco.

Les deux Malfoy se tournèrent vers lui, complètement éberlués. La gravité de la conversation s'était envolée d'un coup, laissant place à une légèreté nouvelle qui pouvait se transformer en un avenir différent de celui prévu. Incluant peut-être une nouvelle personne. Harry vit dans les yeux de Draco quelque chose briller et il en fut ravi. Parce qu'il savait que malgré tout c'était son père. Il savait que ce serait difficile, mais rien n'était impossible. Ils arriveraient à former une famille.

FIN

* * *

><p>Yatta! C'est fini!<p>

J'ai mis mon petit "fin" et je suis contente.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi la fic. Désolée pour la mièvrerie de la fin. J'ai écrit cette fic il y a plusieurs années maintenant et je ne finis de la retranscrire que maintenant. J'étais jeune et insouciante.

En espérant que la fic vous ait plu et que vous ayez passé un bon moment. Merci à tous! ^^


End file.
